Romances Escolares
by Love SasuHina
Summary: Hinata acaba de chegar a Tokio e é vizinha de Sasuke. Ela começa a estudar na Konoha High School e é quando tudo começa... Sentimentos, Humor, Comedia, e muito Romance!  Uma tipica historia de colegial. Leiam e espero que gostem, sou ruim em sumarios.
1. Chapter 1

Eu adoro o casal SasuHina, e é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic, espero que ALGUEM leia, né, mas não tenho tantas esperanças, hehe. Nem sei porque estou escrevendo isso… Bem, divirta-se, espero que goste.

" " é o pensamento de alguém, geralmente de Sasuke neste capitulo e talvez de Hinata também e eventualmente de outros personagens.

Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-Sasuke, querido! Está pronto? –Gritou Mikoto Uchiha.

-Sim, mãe. É o Itachi que ta demorando. –Respondeu um garoto de cabelo espetado preto chamado Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi era seu irmão mais velho, e seu pai era Fugaku Uchiha.

-Você vai fazer o que eu pedi? –Perguntou a mãe do garoto, apreensiva.

-Já disse que sim! –Disse Sasuke, levemente irritado. Já não era o suficiente acordar cedo, agora teria que acompanhar a nova vizinha apenas porque sua mãe virara amiga da mãe dela. Ainda mais se QUANDO ela se apaixonar por ele, ela for tão doida como certas garotas, sua mãe lhe deveria muito.

"Tomara que este ano ele comece a sair com alguma garota ou traga amigos em casa!" Pensou Mikoto, preocupada com a vida social do filho, a qual ela não conhecia nada e estava extremamente curiosa. Mikoto era amiga da mãe de Sakura Haruno, uma garota da idade de Sasuke e que era amiga deste. Mikoto se perguntou se ele estaria interessado em alguma garota...

-Peraí mãe, to terminando de me arrumar! –Respondeu Itachi.

-Já vou indo. Vou esperar pela filha da sua amiga na frente da casa. -Sasuke saiu de casa com sua mochila e pouca paciência.

Enquanto esperava a garota sair de casa, ele estava olhando o céu azul com suas nuvens de um branco não tão branco.

"Droga de irmão, droga de escola, droga de despertador que me acordou e me deixou nesse humor de..."

-S-s-sasuke? –Sussurrou uma voz doce. –V-você é S-sasuke U-uchiha?

Ele se virou para ver uma garota de cabelos longos pretos, que mais tarde ele descobriria que eram cor índigo. Ela usava um casaco grande que escondia grande parte de seu corpo. Ele observou seus olhos cor de... A Cor dos olhos da garota o fez pensar nas nuvens. Cor de nuvem.

-Sou, você é a Hinata Hyuuga?

-S-sim. –Ela disse sorrindo timidamente. "Ela gagueja bastante!" pensou Sasuke.

-Vamos, se não vamos chegar atrasados.

A garota assentiu e ambos foram para o começo de um novo ano na Konoha High School em Tókio.

Ela observou o garoto em sua frente. Ele era mais alto que ela, seu cabelo era preto e assim eram seus olhos quando ele olhou nos dela. Indecifráveis. Ele era lindo, pensou Hinata.

-Quantos anos você tem? –Perguntou Sasuke, tentando ser amigável, apesar dele não olhá-la diretamente e ela estar a alguns passos atrás dele.

-Qui-quinze, e-e v-você? –Respondeu Hinata gaguejando e corando um pouco, por ser interrompida bem naquele pensamento.

-Quinze também. Imagino que talvez estejamos na mesma classe. –Depois disso andaram em silencio.

Ao avistarem a escola, um garoto loiro de olhos azuis e usando um casaco laranja, veio em direção aos dois.

-Sasuke! –Berrou o garoto! –Como foram as ferias? Será que vamos estar na mesma classe?

-Naruto, acalme-se. –Disse Sasuke suspirando. –Essa é a Hinata. –Só então o loiro notou a garota:

-Oi! Eu sou o Naruto... Perai, Hinata? É você mesmo?

-N-naruto-kun? O-oi! N-não sabia que vo-você es-estudava a-aqui... –Ela disse e corou muito enquanto gaguejava cada vez mais. Sasuke não notou pois estava surpreso de saber que eles se conheciam.

-Vocês se conhecem? De onde?

-Nos encontramos num acampamento de verão neste verão, agora. Espera um momento... Você é a namorada do Sasuke? –À exclamação de Naruto, Hinata corou e balançou a cabeça. Sasuke apenas deu um tapa na cabeça de Naruto com força.

-N-não, so-somos vizinhos. –Ela abaixou e corou mais. Naruto coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça (onde fora acertado), sorrindo.

-Ah. –"Olha o que você fala, seu tapado!"

-Pare de fazer conclusões precipitadas! Agora vamos, Hinata. Vou te mostrar a escola e ver em que classe você está. -Ele a puxou pelo braço antes que Naruto o deixasse irritado, ele estava com preguiça de lidar com o loiro.

-O-ok. –Ela disse timidamente ao forte puxão de Sasuke, o que ele estava fazendo?

Entraram pelos portões da escola Konoha. Assim que passaram, muitos olhares se pousaram sobre eles. 'Wow! Quem é essa garota?', 'Ela é linda!', 'Carne nova!', 'Como será debaixo daquele casaco?' Hinata olhou apenas para o chão, seguindo Sasuke e corando cada vez mais.

"Que saco, eles não tem outra coisa para fazer? Mas agora que comentaram..." Ele olhou para a Hyuuga com olhos criticos. Ela até que era mesmo bonitinha. Seu cabelo era longo e ela tinha uma franjinha. Seus olhos eram brancos, assim como sua pele era bem pálida. Mas o que ele poderia dizer? Ele também tinha uma pele bastante branca.

Começaram a ouvir outras exclamações como 'Quem é essa garota?' 'Porque essa estranha está andando com o Sasuke?' 'Sai de perto dele, ele é meu!'. Sasuke suspirou, se lembrando de suas _fãs _loucas que não o deixavam em paz. Bem, pelo menos elas faziam bem ao seu ego talvez grande o suficiente para ser um defeito, assim como seu orgulho.

-Pelo visto você está na minha classe, então vamos. Depois eu te mostro o resto da escola.

-Cl-claro –Disse ela. "Será que ela não para nunca de gaguejar? Ainda bem que ela não é de falar muito!" Pensou Sasuke ao entrar na sala 102.

-SASUKE! –Berrou uma voz femenina. "Mais uma?". Braços se agarraram ao pescoço de Sasuke e cabelos rosas bateram no rosto do garoto. –Estamos na mesma classe não é maravilhoso?

-Oi, Sakura. –Disse ele tirando ela de cima. –Com licença.

-Deixa ele em paz que ele é meu testuda! –Disse outra voz feminina.

-Sai daqui Ino Porca!

A loira de olhos azuis encarava uma rosácea de olhos verdes enquanto um Sasuke puxava uma Hinata encabulada para longe da dupla louca.

-Desculpe por isso.

-N-não tem p-problema. O-obrigada por me ajudar até agora. –Disse Hinata baixinho. "Quantas garotas gostam dele? Ele é muito popular!" Pensou a Hyuuga enquanto se sentava na carteira do fundo, ao lado de Sasuke.

Um homem de cabelo cinza espetado e com uma mascara sobre a boca e sobre o olho entrou na sala de aula, segurando um livro que não parecia ser para menores de 18 anos.

-Olá, eu sou Kakashi Hatake. Serei o professor principal de vocês. Vocês já se conhecem entre si, mas temos uma nova aluna. Hinata Hyuuga. Por favor levante-se e apresente-se.

Hinata levantou-se hesitantemente e olhou para Sasuke, seu único apoio ali. Ele apenas olhou de volta: "Ótimo, ela já deve estar caída por mim." Ele pensou de brincadeira, se lembrando do comentário de Naruto.

-E-eu sou Hinata Hyuuga. V-vim de Nova York mo-morar aqui em To-Tokio.

-_To-tokio! –_Alguém zombou da gagueira de Hinata. Até Sasuke que não costuma se importar com o que os outros fazem achou isso muito malvado. Ela não tinha feito nada. Ele pode ver Hinata abaixar a cabeça com vergonha e tristeza. Ele sentiu pena dela e se reprovou por ter achado a gagueira irritante, ele podia ser varias coisas, mas não malvado.

Kakashi assumiu um tom serio: -Se alguém quiser fazer um comentário desse tipo, que se dirija a sala da diretora Tsunade. –E sorrindo por trás da mascara disse: -Seja bem-vinda Hinata e espero que se saía bem aqui. –Ela se sentou e assim Kakashi explicou como funcionaria o ano.

-Sasuke! –Disse Naruto, baixinho.

-Que é?

-Você vai comer com agente no almoço? Estou pensando em comer com a Sakura.

"Porque ele está perguntando isso? É a mesma coisa já faz quatro anos! Eu sempre sento com ele e Neji e quem mais estiver, caramba!" Mas antes que Sasuke pudesse responder em voz alta, Kakashi disse:

-Sr. Uchiha, espere até o sinal tocar para conversar. Se não puder esperar, Tsunade ficara feliz em ajudá-lo.

"Mas era Naruto que estava conversando! Ah, que saco! Já consegui fazer um professor pegar no meu pé em menos de meia hora. Parabéns Sasuke!" Pensou o Uchiha e pensou em como seria o resto do ano com Kakashi como inimigo. "Ótimo, o prof mais sacana. Você sempre acerta o maior lote!"

-FINALMENTE! Comida! –Berrou o escandaloso Naruto, para ele, umas horas sem comer é muito.

-Aqui é a cantina. É só pegar a bandeja, entrar na fila e escolher entre as opções do dia.

-Ah. O-obrigada. –Agradeceu Hinata ao Sasuke, corando. "Ela está corando por minha causa?", se perguntou ele ao ver a vermelhidão, e sorriu a esse pensamento. Nunca vira uma garota agir assim. As garotas em torno dele eram mais escandalosas, ele achava isso tão... inocente.

-Sasuke, vem comeeeer comigoooo! –Sasuke virou-se pensando em como rejeitar o convite, mas ao ver Naruto e Neji, (seus melhores amigos), sentados com Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten e Shikamaru, ele suspirou pela quarta vez este dia e sentou-se lá.

-Então, quem é a esquisitona que estava colada em você hoje? –Perguntou Sakura, se referindo a Hinata. Sasuke deduziu que foi ela quem debochou da nova aluna na aula. Ele se virou para procura-la e oferecer-lhe lugar, pois ele sabia como era difícil o almoço quando não se conhece ninguém, bom, ele não sabia, mas podia imaginar. O problema é que ela tinha sumido.

-Ela é minha vizinha. –Respondeu Sasuke de maneira entediada.

-E porque voce está sendo tão legal, teme? Quer dizer, ela é super legal e seria mó divertido ter alguém novo pra ficar com agente. Mas você nunca falou ESPONTANEAMENTE à algueeeeeem. –Naruto sorriu maliciosamente na ultima palavra.

-Cala a boca, baka. Minha mãe é amiga da mãe dela, então ela quer que eu seja amigo. Não tenho segundas intenções, nem primeiras.

-Mas, me pergunto o que será que ela esconde debaixo de um casaco tãaaaao grande... –Naruto disse sem pensar no que sua frase parecia ser.

"Você não passou o verão com ela pra saber, seu baka!" Cada dia Sasuke se impressionava cada vez mais com a idiotice de Naruto.

-NARUTO! Se você está se referindo à minha prima, você é um homem MORTO! –Berrou Neji.

-D-desculpa Nej- Naruto foi interrompido por duas pessoas.

-ELA É SUA PRIMA? –Gritaram surpresos tanto Tenten quanto Sasuke.

-Ah é! Eu tinha esquecido de falar para vocês. –Disse Neji, se acalmando e com a cara 'me desculpem'. –Ela se mudou para cá com a família e eu devo protegê-la por ela ser a herdeira das Companhias Hyuuga.

-Companhias Hyuuga... Por isso o nome dela me parecia tão familiar! –Exclamou Ino.

-Então temos uma riquinha metida na escola. Ótimo. –Disso Sakura com desgosto.

-Você podia dar uma chance a ela, ela não parece má pessoa. –Disse Tenten. –E sussurrou no ouvida da loira e da rosácea: Não digam muito, Neji pode ficar bravo!" E ela piscou para o citado, surpreso.

Sasuke estava começando a pensar que essa garota não terá vida fácil aqui se depender dessas garotas.

* * *

-Onde fica a biblioteca mesmo... –Hinata pensava, tentando se lembrar do lugar que Sasuke lhe mostrara antes do refeitório/cantina. –Acho que era no final do corredor...

Três garotos passavam pelo corredor nessa hora. Um tinha cabelos ruivos e um kanji tatuado na testa e olhos verdes, outro usava óculos escuros e um casaco branco com gola bem alta e o ultimo tinha triângulos na bochecha apontando para baixo e um cachorro no cabelo moreno espertado.

-Hey! Você é a garota nova! –Disse o do cachorro.

-O-oi.

-Eu sou Kiba! O de óculos é o Shino e o ruivo é o Gaara. –Os olhos de Hinata pararam neste ultimo que nem a olhava.

-Pra-prazer. O-onde fica a bi-blioteca?

-Só virar no corredor. –Respondeu Shino, sombriamente.

-O-obrigada. –Ela começou a ir embora quando alguém segurou seu braço, surpreendendo-a.

-Você não vai comer?

-N-não estou com muita fome. –Ela se soltou delicadamente e correu.

-Deixe-a Kiba, ela é muito tímida. Espere um pouco e depois falamos com ela. –Disse Shino. "Que linda!" Pensou Kiba, e não parecia ser o único interessado, Gaara também olhava o espaço por onde ela passou.

* * *

-Queridos alunos! Este ano vou fazer a força da juventude de vocês florescer com toda sua força! –Gritou Maito Gai, o professor de esporte. Ele usava um collant verde esquisito e tinha sobrancelha do tamanho de três taturanas juntas, além de um corte de cabelo forma tigela perfeito.

-Sim senhor! –Berrou Rock Lee, fiel seguidor de Gai e apesar de não haver parentesco, estranhamente parecido com este e usando a mesma roupa ridícula.

"Ótimo, este vai ser um ótimo ano. Meu professor principal já vai pegar no meu pé e nosso prof de esporte é um completo esquisitão." Pensou Sasuke. Ele procurou pela garota nova. Ele não a vira almoçando e se perguntava onde ela estava. "Hunf, isso não quer dizer nada. Só estou sendo um bom filho e ajudante."

Ele a viu saindo do vestiário feminino com o uniforme esportivo feminino (um short muito pequeno e uma blusa branca apertada, para a alegria dos garotos) e seu queixo caiu. E ele não foi o único. Pouco à pouco, os garotos e alguma garotas olharam na direção de Hinata. Ela tinha um corpo lindo por trás das calças largas e casaco grande! Suas pernas alvas eram torneadas e seus seios eram fartos (os quais ela tentava esconder mantendo suas mãos em frente ao peito de forma defensiva). No total ela tinha belas curvas e era simplesmente... linda.

Sasuke ouviu alguns barulhos de inveja atrás de si, e teve certeza que alguns eram de Sakura, pois ela era lisa como uma tabua de passar. Ele não sentia pena dela: ela era muito egoísta e malvada com todos, exceto alguns garotos, tipo ele. E ele não agüentava esse tipo de garota falsa. No começo, ele teria dado uma chance a ela, mas depois de ver como ela era de verdade com os outros...

Mas voltando: "Wow, que _corpo_ é esse?" E Sasuke se viu concordando que o rosto da garota também era bonito para combinar, mesmo estando vermelho que nem um tomate.

"Porque eles ainda estão me olhando? Espero que nenhum deles esteja tendo pensamentos estranhos sobre mim! Ah meu deus, _ele_ também está olhando pra cá!" Hinata podia sentir seu rosto esquentar gradualmente. O '_ele' _era alguém fazia seu coração pular e que ganhara seu coração aos poucos, mas completamente. Ela nunca achara que o veria de novo.

O professor continuara falando sozinho (ou com Lee) e agora gritou:

-TODOS VOCES! Hoje vamos fazer um aquecimento de... 300 VOLTAS NO CAMPO DE FUTEBOL!

-Professor, acho que isso é muito... –Disse um aluno.

-Oh, então... 200 VOLTAS!

-Ainda muito...

-100 voltas? –Os alunos balançaram a cabeça e Hinata, suspirou aliviada por não prestarem mais atenção nela. Enfim, quase todos. Sasuke e Naruto ainda a olhavam, o primeiro mais discretamente que o ultimo.

-50? –Gai foi diminuindo graças aos protestos dos alunos. -35? 20? 15? –Ninguém disse nada, achando que tinham concordado em 15.

-Otimo, meus jovens queridos! 15 VOLTAS A TODA VELOCIDADE SEM PARAR!

-Mas Gai-sensei! 15 é muito pouco! Multipliquemos por 2! 30 voltas! –Os olhos de Lee brilharam ao fazer a matemática.

Os alunos desistiram e nem tentaram protestar. 30 voltas não era tanto assim afinal, o problema era o 'sem parar a toda velocidade'.

Durante toda a corrida, Sasuke ainda não podia tirar o corpo de Hinata de sua mente e estava feliz que Neji não estava ali para ver a cara de todos, do jeito que ele parecera superprotetor, daria uma surra em todos. Mas a cara de Naruto é que fora impagável! Ele pensou que o loiro ia começar a babar e nunca fechar a boca aberta, e pensar que ele passara o verão com ela e não vira isso. Só o baka do Naruto.

Infelizmente ou felizmente, o professor permitira que Hinata usasse o casaco durante a aula. Ela morreria de calor, mas os garotos não a olhariam daquele jeito de novo, e ela já estava acostumada.

* * *

O dia terminara normal e Sasuke mostrou o caminho a Hinata de novo, mas a cada vez que ele a olhava, (ele era mais alto que ela), não podia deixar de sentir sua orelha esquentar aos pensamentos que lhe vinham a mente: "Droga, nunca foi tão difícil me controlar antes!"

-S-sasuke! P-posso te pedir um favor? –Ela gaguejou menos agora.

-O que é? –Ele disse surpreso, a rudeza que sempre está presente em sua voz havia sumido ao falar com ela.

-V-você me ajudaria em matemática? E-eu não sou muito boa e Kurenai disse que você era o melhor aluno dela ano passado e... –Ela falava baixinho e devagar. –parece que eu estou atrasada em relação a vocês e...

-Tudo bem, sem problema. Quando quiser ver o que fizemos ano passado me avise. –Disse ele interrompendo-a.

-O-obrigada por tudo e des-desculpe o trabalho que teve em m-me mostrar a escola. –Ela estava levemente corada.

-Sua casa. Tchau Hinata, amanhã te espero aqui.

"Porque eu estou sendo tão legal com ela? Normalmente eu nem me importaria!" Pensou Sasuke, intrigado consigo mesmo. "Bom, ela É bem bonita." Pensava em quão chato seria este ano, mas quem sabe... Ele olhou para a arvore em seu jardim, não sabia que arvore era, mas estava com pequenas flores que deveriam desabrochar nos próximos dias.

"Elas não resistem ao meu charme, certo?"

**Fim Capitulo 1**

* * *

Enfim, este foi meu primeiro capitulo, realmente espero que alguém leia e me mande review. Se alguém ler, por favor, me avise!

Bjs...


	2. Chapter 2

Eu fiquei muito feliz de receber sete reviews, obrigada Lucy, Samy Uchiha Cullen, Gabi-cham, FranHyuuga, Belikov, dods-chan e jhe ()! Espero não decepciona-los e que continuem lendo! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Sasuke acordou cedo para o segundo dia de aula. Ele se arrumou antes que Itachi ocupasse o banheiro o resto da manhã e foi tomar café.

-Sasuke! Bom dia! –Disse Mikoto sorrindo. –Ontem não pude te ver, como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? –Sasuke resmungou um 'legal' e comeu um mini sanduíche. –E o que você achou de Hinata?

-Vou acompanhá-la de novo hoje e vou ajudar em matemática. Satisfeita? –Ele se levantou e saiu, sem responder diretamente à pergunta de sua mãe.

Mikoto sorriu, "Espero que eles se tornem amigos..." pensou.

-Hanabi, já vou indo, se cuide! –Sasuke ouviu Hinata dizer. Estranhamente, ela não gaguejou. "Talvez por serem da mesma família..."

-B-bom dia S-sasuke. –Hinata disse gaguejando como outra vez, e sorriu para o moreno.

-Bom dia. –Ele olhou para os olhos opacos de Hinata enquanto ela olhava para os seus olhos escuros. –Hanabi é sua irmã?

-S-sim. M-minha irmã ma-mais nova. E-ela tem 11 anos.

-Ah. –E caminharam em silêncio.

-Teme! Hinata! –Berrou Naruto ao vê-los entrarem na classe e balançando o braço.

-O-oi.

-Não grita tão alto, tapado. –Ele percebeu que Hinata estava vermelha enquanto se sentava em seu lugar, no fundo.

-Saaaasuuukeeee! Tudo bem? –Sakura colocou as mãos no pescoço do moreno.

-Sakura, você poderia, por favor, parar de fazer isso? É irritante. –Disse Sasuke tirando ela.

-Você não gosta?

-Você podia fazer em mim, eu não me importo! –Disse Naruto, rindo.

"Ele ainda gosta dela? Coitado, ele é muito tapado..." Pensou Sasuke e suspirou. Ele saiu de perto enquanto Sakura dava um murro doloroso num loiro arrependido de suas palavras, agora só faltava Ino chegar, e ele não queria estar quando o trio escandaloso estivesse completo.

Quando olhou para cima viu Hinata conversando com Kiba.

-Oi, lembra de mim? –Perguntou o garoto com o cachorro.

-L-lembro. K-kiba, não?

-E esse é o Akamaru.

Sorrindo, ele tirou o cachorro do casaco e colocou em cima da mesa de Hinata. O cachorro era tinha pelos bege e orelhas caídas, ele era bem pequeno, mas muito fofo. Hinata, hesitantemente, fez um carinho na cabeça dele. Akamaru pulou e lambeu a bochecha da garota. Apesar de ela ter corado, ela riu baixinho: um riso pequeno mas angelical, pensaram Kiba e Sasuke, que estavam olhando a cena.

O sinal tocou. Kiba ajeitou Akamaru e foi sentar-se em lugar, sem antes sorrir para Hinata, que correspondeu meio sem-jeito.

-Bom dia alunos! Sentem-se em seus lugares, e vamos começar o segundo dia de aula, que é quando trabalhamos. –Disse Kakashi alegremente. –Bem, eu decidi fazer algo que vocês acharão muito... 'legal'. –Ele pausou. -Vamos fazer sorteios das duplas para os trabalhos do ano! E, é claro, elas serão formadas por um garoto e uma garota, para ser justo.

Exclamações de todo tipo foram ouvidas na classe: de alegria, excitação, reclamações, e etc.

-As meninas vão vir e tirar um nome deste chapéu, não haverá trocas, não adianta reclamar, o destino decidirá! –"Isso vai ser muito divertido!" Kakashi era o professor mais 'sacana' da escola e adorava brincar com seus alunos.

-Vamos lá! Meninas, façam uma fila aqui embaixo e tirem um nome.

Ino tirou Kiba, Sasame tirou Shino, Tenten ficou com o Lee, Karin ganhou Gaara, Temari fez par com Shikamaru e agora era a vez de Sakura.

"Vou tirar o Sasuke com certeza, só preciso tentar ler os papeis e..." pensou a rosácea.

-Sakura, não vale olhar dentro do chapéu. –Interrompeu Kakashi.

"Droga, bom lá vai..." –Sas... –Os olhos de Sakura encaravam o papel sem acreditar no que lia. –Naruto Uzumaki?

"Que pena, estava querendo ver a cara de Sasuke Uchiha se fizesse par com Sakura. Mas pela cara de Sakura, essa dupla também será divertida." Pensou Kakashi, provando os pensamentos de Sasuke: ele realmente iria pegar no pé do garoto.

-Serio? Eba! Esse ano vai ser o melhor, to certo! –Gritou de alegria Naruto sem perceber a falta desta na cara de sua nova parceira.

-M-mas professor, não posso trocar? –Pediu Sakura, sem esperanças.

-Não. Próxima.

Sasuke estava muito aliviado de não cair com a escandalosa e irritante moça. Mas estava com pena de Naruto, mesmo que este não tenha visto seu 'azar'. Mais duplas se formavam enquanto que ele estava perdido em pensamentos, até que ouviu seu nome sair de uma voz baixa:

-S-sasuke U-uchiha... –Hinata lia o papel com vergonha e sem olhar para o dono do nome.

"Que sorte! Ela não parece ser problemática e deve se esforçar. Ainda bem que não caí com uma daquelas escandalosas! Mas parece que ela também tem seus admiradores..." Sasuke sorriu de canto ao se ver livre de tal problema. Mas pode-se ouvir vários murmúrios:

'Por que ela? EU devia ter tirado esse nome'

'O Uchiha é muito sortudo de cair com a nova aluna'

'Ele sempre ganha todas!'

'Se ela dar em cima dele, ela é uma garota morta'

'Se eu pudesse trocar...'

-D-desculpe t-ter tirado seu nome... P-prometo me esforçar nos tra-trabalhos! –Hinata disse olhando para o chão.

-Sem problema. –Sasuke respondeu e observou o resto da aula com cara de entediado, sem perceber novos olhares ciumentos se misturarem aos de adoração.

Ao sair da aula, Sasuke foi empurrado em uma parede:

-Uchiha, você é meu amigo mas se fizer alguma coisa contra a minha prima, vai se arrepender de ter vivido! –Disse Neji de forma ameaçadora.

-Ok, cara. –Disse Sasuke, se livrando do aperto.

-Então vamos comer! –Respondeu Neji calmamente agora.

"Qual o problema dele?" Pensou Sasuke suspirando.

-Hinata, vem comer com agente!

-Ne-neji? S-se não tiver p-problema... –Ela respondeu timidamente. Aparentemente, Neji, que a conhecia bem, sabia de seus planos de não comer de novo, e sabia que ela não recusaria um convite seu.

-Oi, eu sou a Tenten, esta é a Sakura, Ino e Temari. –Tenten introduziu a Hyuuga a todos. "Ela parece ser legal" pensou a moça de cabelos morenos presos em dois coques.

-O-olá. –Hinata olhou para todos, mas seu olhar pousou em Sakura, com um pouco de medo.

-Hina! Já que você é a prima de Neji, sabe alguma coisa vergonhosa dele pra nos contar? –Disse Naruto, fazendo Hinata, que estava sentada a seu lado, corar fortemente.

-Naruto, cala a boca! –Disse Neji, levemente vermelho. Seria de vergonha ou de raiva?

-Vai Hina! –Insistiu, mas esta não respondeu.

-Então, porque você se mudou pra cá? –Tenten tentara mudar de assunto, ela queria saber, mas com Neji por perto seria difícil que ela fale.

-Seus pais decidiram que ela devia morar com a irmã e não mais ficar sozinha em um internato. –Respondeu Neji rapidamente, mas todos viram o olhar triste que passou por Hinata.

-Num internato? Seus pais não queriam ficar com você? –Sakura usou um tom malvado.

-N-não, é q-que...

-Como ela é a herdeira das Companhias Hyuuga, eles queriam que ela aprendesse bem inglês, e agora a trouxeram de volta. –Neji interrompeu Hinata antes que ela se enrolasse.

-Só por isso ela saiu? –Sakura perguntou rudemente.

-Sakura, achou melhor você não falar nada... –Sussurrou Ino.

Depois disso, Hinata ficou calada o resto do almoço, fazendo com que se esquecessem um pouco dela. Mas se podia ver a alegria dela e suas bochechas vermelhas toda vez que Naruto olhava ou falava com ela. Sasuke ficou intrigado com isso. Normalmente as garotas olhavam para ele, não para o tapado. Alem de estar curioso pela verdadeira razão dela ter se mudado para cá.

No final do dia, eles voltaram juntos. Neji queria acompanhá-los, mas não pôde pois fazia basquete, mas ele ainda ameaçou o Uchiha caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

-V-você n-não faz ne-nenhum esporte? –Perguntou Hinata curiosa.

-Participo do time de futebol, mas ainda estão procurando um treinador, então não há treinos. –Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso. –Espero que não seja ninguém estranho, tipo o Gai. –Ela riu, o que fez ele sorrir à esse som doce.

-Ele é muito estranho mesmo...

-Naruto também faz parte do time. –Sasuke disse, querendo ver sua reação. Ela corou um pouco e sorriu.

Chegando nas casas, Sasuke perguntou sem pensar:

-Quer ir estudar em casa hoje?

-H-hoje não dá. T-tenho que t-terminar desempacotar m-minhas coisas. Q-que tal semana q-que vem? –Disse ela timidamente.

-Combinado.

A primeira semana passou tranqüila. Hinata estava se adaptando com a escola. Neji ameaçava vários garotos, ela se sentia grata pela preocupação do primo, mas um pouco incomodada pela atenção. Fez amizade com Shino e Kiba, e especialmente com Tenten, que se tornara uma grande amiga para ela. Naruto conversava com ela de vez em quando, sempre de manhã, quando chegava junto de Sasuke. Este continuava acompanhando-a, de manhã e no fim das aulas. Ele gostava de sua companhia, e ela a dele. Seu único problema era Sakura, que gostava de debochar dela quando Hinata estava sozinha.

-Bom dia Sasuke.

-Bom dia. Vamos? –Hinata assentiu e partiram tranquilamente. Neji se juntou a eles assim que os viu.

-Oi Hinata! –Ele pausou. -Sasuke.

-O-oi Neji! –Respondeu Hinata. "Hunf" pensou Sasuke.

-Sasuke, soube que já acharam um treinador. –Disse Neji com um sorriso maroto.

-Quem é?

-Yamato. Acho que esse ano você vai ter que obedecer as formações...

-Ugh! –Sasuke suspirou. Yamato não gostava muito dele e ele realmente era medonho. Hinata riu baixinho ao ver sua cara –Bem, pelo menos ele é melhor do que ter o Maito Gai.

-Falando em clubes, qual você escolheu Hinata?

-Culinária. As aulas c-começam semana q-que vem.

-Sakura faz culinária. –Comentou Neji. –Ino participa do clube de jardinagem e Temari e Tenten de artes marciais.

Eles ficaram em silencio até que Naruto veio correndo. Ele abraçou Hinata, fazendo-a ficar escarlate. Sasuke desviou o olhar, sem pensar muito porque, apenas não gostava da cena. Mesmo Naruto cumprimentando todas as garotas assim, Neji lançou-lhe um olhar nada amistoso.

Naruto, com a mão atrás da cabeça disse:

-Sasuke, os treinos vão ser terças e quintas a tarde. As posições vão ser decididas na terça-feira da semana que vem! Este ano eu vou ganhar de você, to certo! –Exclamou Naruto.

-Até parece... –Comentaram Sasuke e Neji enquanto o loiro se afastou para falar com Kiba, que também fazia parte do time.

-P-porque?

-Sasuke é o capitão do time há três anos seguidos. Naruto também é bom, mas nem tanto. –Respondeu Neji rindo. Sasuke apenas concordou.

Ela o olhou com certa admiração escondida e foi sentar-se.

Na aula de esporte, Hinata sempre guardava seu casaco, depois do incidente do primeiro dia. Alguns garotos ainda olhavam para ela na esperança de ver algo alem das pernas bem formadas da moça, que já era uma visão e tanto.

"Eles não tem outra coisa pra se concentrar?" Pensava Sasuke, apesar de a imagem vir a sua mente sempre nessa hora e de seu sangue correr mais rápido.

-Já chega de nos esquentarmos, meus jovens! Hoje vamos jogar pra valer! Garotas versus garotos num jogo de handball! –Gritou Maito Gai animadíssimo.

-Professor, acho que assim não seria justo para as garotas... –Começou a dizer um garoto.

-Porque? Acha que não somos boas o suficiente pra jogar contra moleques que nem vocês? –Respondeu Tenten explosivamente. –Pois nós podemos ganhar de vocês, sem nenhum garoto no time! Ainda mais com a nossa arma secreta... Hinata! –Ela apontou para a garota escondida, querendo que ninguém a note.

-Eeh? –Perguntou Hinata, confusa. "Ela não..." pensou apreensiva.

-Ok! –Responderam os garotos que se sentiram ofendidos.

A esse ponto o professor já não prestava atenção, apenas disse para jogarem com energia e força total mas não se aleijarem, enquanto tentava dar 300 voltas com seu discípulo Lee.

Os alunos formaram times com os que queriam jogar. Do lado das garotas: Karin, como goleira, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino e Hinata. E nos garotos, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino e Sasuke, que fora forçado. Chouji seria o goleiro do time. O resto dos alunos torcia para o time que queriam.

Os alunos tinham duas horas de aula, então estavam se aquecendo e preparando para estratégias.

-Hinataaa... –Chamou Tenten. Hinata percebera que ela tinha segundas intenções.

-S-sim?

-Eu sei que você joga bem, e que provavelmente os garotos vão pegar leve em você mas... –Ela sorriu de um jeito malicioso. –Você tiraria o casaco durante o jogo?

-T-tenten! –Disse Hinata e começou a brincar com os dedos. –V-você sabe p-porque eu o uso! N-não, desculpe...

-Por favor, Hinata! Eles ficariam tão desconcentrados que nem se mexeriam! E depois, assim você não morreria de calor! –Implorou a dos coques.

-N-não... I-isso n-não é verdade! –Hinata não soava mais tão convencida ao rejeitar ao pedido, mas Tenten ficou com pena da cara que Hinata fizera.

-Ok, se começarmos a perder, promete?

-T-talvez... –Sussurrou, vencida. "O que ela vai me obrigar a fazer" Suspirou.

-Otimo, agora o planejamento. Bem, eu sei que você, a Temari e eu somos boas. Minha preocupação são Ino e Sakura, vou ver o que podemos fazer... –Ela disse e se perdeu em seus planos.

Os garotos planejavam o possível. Mas nenhum deles achava isso realmente necessário.

-Chouji, nada de comer durante o jogo! –Disse Kiba aos protestos do comilão.

-Shikamaru, vem ajudar a gente a planejar algo! –Pediu Naruto.

-Não, eu estou do lado das garotas. –Respondeu Shikamaru, olhando para Ino. –E depois da muito trabalho alem de ser problemático se eu ajudar e vocês perderem. Boa sorte.

-Shikamaru traidor. –Murmurou Naruto.

-Bem, não precisaremos nos preocupar com Ino nem Hinata. Ino não gosta de se machucar e Hinata parece tão inocente e frágil... –Começou Kiba.

-Só precisamos tomar cuidado com Tenten e Temari e não irritar a Sakura. –Disse Naruto esfregando a cabeça, onde a rosácea costumava socá-lo.

-Especialmente com Tenten. –Disse Sasuke, ele conhecia sua força. "Mesmo assim, isso vai ser fácil." Disse ele sorrindo um pouco. Mesmo não querendo jogar, já que era forçado, poderia se divertir um pouco.

-Mas vocês acham mesmo que elas jogariam se não soubessem o que estão fazendo? –Perguntou Gaara, falando pela primeira vez.

-Sim. –Responderam os outros.

-Nem precisamos nos preocupar com nada! To certo! Podemos até pegar leve, que ganharemos!

Os times se juntaram no campo cinco minutos depois. As meninas estavam usando as blusas brancas do uniforme e os garotos usavam coletes pretos, apenas Hinata estava com seu casaco lilás. Ambos os times prontos para jogar. As garotas repassaram o plano:

-Então, Hinata, Temari e eu vamos para o ataque. Sakura e Ino vocês marcam e façam a defesa cerrada principalmente se não voltarmos a tempo para pegar a bola. Caso peguem a bola, passem para uma de nós. Karin, preste atenção para não deixar nada passar por você! Eu sei que você tem reflexos rápidos, então cuide-se. –Tenten explicou calmamente a estratégia.

-Sakura, eu sei que você não se dá bem com a Hinata, mas tente não fazer nada durante o jogo, por favor. Precisamos ganhar! –Sussurrou Ino, pois ela se sentira ultrajada ao ver que os garotos achavam que ela não era capaz de fazer esporte.

-Ok. –Disse Sakura e deu um sorriso que preocupou Ino. Ela teria que ficar de olho nela, afinal, Ino passara a gostar de Hinata e não queria que ela se machucasse.

-Prontos para perder? –Desafiou Tenten.

-Estamos prontos para vencer. Não vamos nem precisar nos esforçar contra umas patricinhas! –Disse Kiba.

-Ah é? Vocês vão ver quem vai ganhar no final! Vamos derrotar, pisotear, acabar com os garotinhos aqui na nossa frente! –Ela pensou e disse: E quando NÓS ganharmos, vocês vão ter que usar roupa de garota o dia inteiro!

-Querendo deixar as coisas interessantes? Ah! A energia da juventude nunca deixa de me impressionar! Os garotos aceitam! –Se intrometeu Gai, do nada.

-Err, professor, a decisão não deveria ser nossa? –Perguntou Shino.

-Então ta! Quando nós vencermos, vocês vão ter que se vestir que nem garotos! –Disse Naruto. "É bom que não percamos, seu tapado." Pensou Sasuke, um pouco nervoso.

-Tudo bem. –Respondeu Tenten antes que o loiro se desse conta que isso não era um grande mico para elas.

-Mas vão ter que desenhar ou usar bigodes e barbas. –Se intrometeu Kiba, antes que o Naruto estragasse algo mais.

-Feito!

-T-tenten! –Exclamou Hinata, com medo da personalidade explosiva e precipitada da amiga.

-Não se preocupe Hinata, vamos ganhar.

-É bom! –Resmungaram as outras quatro participantes.

O jogo começou com o apito de Gai. Ele e Lee continuaram dando voltas após o inicio do jogo, tentando terminar as 300.

As garotas começaram com a bola, pois os garotos cavalheiramente, deixaram as damas começarem. Tenten passou a Temari que avançou, mas perdeu a posse para Gaara, que passou para Kiba. Hinata interceptou este no meio do caminho.

"Cuidado para não machucá-la. Mas ela é linda...". Enquanto Kiba estava perdido em seus pensamentos, em um movimento rápido, Hinata roubou a bola e murmurou um 'desculpe'. Ela avançou rapidamente, Naruto tentou impedi-la, sempre com cuidado, mas ela driblou e continuou. Sasuke estava bem em sua frente, mas não conseguiu se mexer, estava absorto demais nos movimentos da garota. Quando deu por si, ela já tinha passado a bola para Temari. Ambas avançaram pela defesa dos garotos, e esta devolveu a bola para a moça de olhas perolados. Ela pulou e...

-Gol? –Gritou Naruto, espantado.

-GOL! –Berraram as outras garotas em comemoração.

Todos os garotos olhavam espantados para a que tinha lançado a bola.

-D-desculpem... –Murmurou Hinata.

-'Desculpem'? Hinata, você foi incrível! –Disse Tenten abraçando a garota. –Eu não sabia que você jogava tão bem! Com você jogando assim, ganhamos fácil, fácil!

-N-não! F-foi sorte de p-principiante... –Hinata estava corada.

-Sasuke, o que aconteceu com você? E onde estavam Shino e Gaara? E Chouji, como você pode deixar essa passar?

-Eu fiquei com medo de machucar alguém, então não me mexi. –Disse Gaara. –Afinal, foi você que disse pra pegarmos leve.

-Eu também. –Murmurou Sasuke, ainda olhando para Hinata. Ele estava sorrindo um pouco. A surpresa fora muito grande para eles.

-Cala a boca Naruto, você também não conseguiu pegar a bola. Mas você tem que admitir que ela joga muito bem. –Respondeu Kiba.

-Tem razão. –Ele disse, admirado. -Mas agora temos que jogar serio, to certo!

-Temos que tomar cuidado agora com as três. –Complementou Shino, falando pela primeira vez.

-O jogo está só começando. –Disse Naruto, vendo as garotas comemorarem o começo triunfante.

"Um pouco de emoção, nada mais. Mas estou começando a achar que não vai ser tão fácil assim..." Pensou Sasuke, começando a se animar. Essa garota parecia surpreendê-lo a cada vez.

**Fim Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Espero que gostem deste capitulo. Fiquei tão feliz e animada quando recebi a primeira review, que comecei a escrevê-lo na hora. Por favor, quem ler me mande se gostou, com criticas ou idéias.

Eu vou viajar esta segunda e só volto lá pelo fim do mês, então vou demorar um pouco para postar o terceiro capitulo, mas prometo que se gostarem desse, escreverei assim que chegar!

Realmente espero que não se decepcionem... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Voltei sexta 28 de janeiro, e vi que ainda teve gente lendo, e fiquei muito feliz! Então muito obrigada aos que leram e os que comentaram! Por favor, continuem aproveitando a historia que esta meio longe de acabar, mas prometo tentar não demorar muito se continuarem lendo e mandando review!

Agora eu percebi que quando eu posto no site, os espaços que eu pulo e as linhas que eu faço não aparecem, então desculpem se fica meio confuso... vamos ver se com os xxxx funciona!

Disclaimer: Naruto e nenhum personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"Ai! Que dor de cabeça!" Pensou Hinata ao levantar-se. Sua cabeça doía muito e a parte de trás latejava. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que estava em uma pequena cama com lençóis brancos. Percebeu que estava na enfermaria. "Porque...?" Estava tão distraída que não notou a pessoa ao seu lado.

-Está se sentindo bem? –Perguntou Sasuke, fazendo a garota sobressaltar.

-S-sim. –Gaguejou pelo susto. –O que aconteceu?

"Ela É tão frágil quanto parece. Mas aquilo doeria até em mim, acho." Pensou Sasuke e suspirou. Ela estava muito pálida e parecia bastante confusa.

-Você recebeu uma bolada. Na cabeça. Bem forte. Da Sakura. –Ele disse lentamente, esperando ver a reação de Hinata a cada palavra. No começo, ela estava surpresa, depois pareceu se lembrar e no final ele não conseguiu decifrá-la. –Aí você desmaiou, –"nos meus braços", adicionou ele mentalmente – e te trouxeram para cá.

-Eu devia estar distraída... –Pensou Hinata em voz alta.

-Não acho que foi um acidente, Hinata. –O que acontecera era que Sakura estava com a bola e não sabia a quem passar. Sasuke estava morrendo de calor e tirou a camiseta e foi marcar Hinata e então, do ponto de vista da rosácea, os dois estavam muito próximos. Quando Hinata se virou e Sasuke sorriu, Sakura, de ciúmes, jogou com toda sua força a bola, na direção da pobre nova aluna. Mas ele não contou esse 'detalhe' para a menina na cama.

-C-claro que sim! E-eu fiquei surpresa quando me virei e vi você e não vi ela me passar a bola. Agora eu lembro... –Ela respondeu. "Ela acredita mesmo nisso?" pensou Sasuke. –Ah! Q-que horas são?

-As aulas vão acabar daqui a pouco, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça e vim para cá. –Mentiu Sasuke. Ele se sentiu culpado pelo 'acidente' e, alem de ter levado ela a enfermaria e ter ficado o maximo que pode e ajudado a enfermeira, fugiu da aula mentindo sobre uma dor e ficou ali até agora, preocupado.

-E... –Seja o que Hinata ia dizer, foi interrompida por um alvoroço por perto.

-Quem machucou MINHA PRIMA? –Berrou Neji. "Parece que ele acabou de descobrir o que aconteceu..." Pensaram Sasuke e Hinata. –Hinata-hime! Você está bem? Quebrou alguma coisa? Tenho que te levar a emergência? Quem te machucou? –Neji fazia perguntas sem parar. Ele apontou para Sasuke e disse: -Foi ele?

-N-não! Foi um acidente Neji. Não aconteceu nada, estou ótima.

-Tem certeza?

-Hinata! Tudo bem? Melhor? –Tenten entrou correndo também. Shizune, a enfermeira, não sabia se os expulsava ainda ou não. –Quer que eu te ajude a planejar uma vingança bem dolorosa? Podemos fazer parecer um acidente...

-Tenten!

-Ok, ok. Nada de acidentes. Entendi.

-Hina! Você está bem? Por que você está vermelha? Ta com febre? –Assim que Naruto entrou com cara de preocupado, Hinata corou.

-Ela está bem, tapado. –Respondeu Sasuke, meio mal-humorado de repente, o que não escapou da visão de Tenten.

-Ufa, que bom! –O loiro sorriu.

Temari, Ino, Shino e Kiba passaram para ver se ela estava bem. Gaara também, mas ninguém o viu: ele sabia ser discreto e passar despercebido. Shizune finalmente decidiu expulsar todos e fazê-los esperar do lado de fora. "Um porco pode ficar lá dentro, mas nós não!" Pensou Sasuke ao ser expulso junto aos outros. Ele, Naruto, Neji e Tenten estavam esperando a garota sair. O porco referido era Tonton, pertecendo a Tsunade, a diretora, mas estando sob os cuidados de Shizune. Esta ultima fez alguns exames a mais e deu um remédio para a dor para Hinata.

-Está tudo certo, foi só um choque. Apenas não faça movimentos bruscos e tome cuidado!

-Muito obrigada, Shizune. –Agradeceu Hinata. Ao sair viu Tenten brigando com Naruto.

-Como assim vocês não vão cumprir a aposta? Até o Gai disse que sim! Estávamos ganhando de 7 a 5!

-Não, porque o jogo não acabou: ele foi interrompido. Então a aposta não está valendo. –Naruto respondeu. Sasuke estava quase aliviado de escapar do mico, mas estava com medo de Tenten conseguir forçá-los a isso.

-Vocês são péssimos perdedores e homens que não cumprem com a palavra!

-Eu nunca volto atrás das minhas palavras! E dessa vez não vai ser diferente, to certo! –Naruto disse com convicção, ele tinha seus valores e respeitava os outros, mas também estava convencido que estava certo.

-Já sei! Como a Hinata foi a 'vitima' do jogo, ela decide. Feito?

-Combinado! E então, Hinata? -"Porque Tenten sempre bota tudo em mim?" Pensou a menina, desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer: Tenten e Neji queriam que ela dissesse para cumprirem o trato, mas Naruto implorava que não, e Sasuke fingia não estar prestando atenção mais se via que ele também estava apreensivo.

-Q-que tal em vez d-de andarem um dia inteiro com roupas femininas, e-eles não tiram uma foto e só? –Tenten pensou e pareceu satisfeita no final, pois pensou no que fazer com a foto; e Neji também. Naruto não sabia o que dizer. E Sasuke estava pensando em quão ridículo ele ia ficar, mas estava surpreso dela não ter dito pior.

-Vocês aceitam? Não pode voltar com suas palavras, Naruto...

-Ok. Digam onde e quando. –Respondeu. Sasuke apenas resmungou. Apos isso, Tenten despediu-se feliz, e foi embora de ônibus.

-Hinata! Vou acompanhar você também hoje, ta? Pra te proteger e estar seguro que você está bem, he. –Disse Naruto, sorrindo, esquecendo o que acabara de acontecer.

-O-obrigada N-naruto-kun. –Hinata corou mais uma vez e sorriu de alegria. O loiro tomou a dianteira mas logo parou:

-Pra que lado fica sua casa mesmo?

-Do mesmo que a minha, lerdo. Vamos.

-Hinata-sama, não quer que eu a carregue? Assim você não precisará se esforçar.

-Neji! Não! E-estou bem!–Ela exclamou e começou a caminhar. Passearam em paz, brincando um pouco e conversando.

Sasuke estava meio irritado pela presença dos outros garotos, ele gostava desse momento para estar sozinho com... Para estar calmo depois do dia. Ele não disse nada o trecho inteiro e contentou-se em apenas mostrar o caminho.

-Está entregue. Xau Hinata! Que bom que você está bem! –Naruto se despediu e foi embora. Neji entrou na casa e enquanto revistava, Hinata disse a Sasuke:

-Obrigada por ter ficado na enfermaria comigo naquela hora.

-Eu estava porque eu tinha dor de cabeça. –Mentiu ele,sem graça e com leve traço rosa nas bochechas. –Xau. –Virou-se e saiu andando, ouvindo a risada baixinha de Hinata. Apenas olhou para trás quando chegou em frente à sua porta, mas ela já havia entrado.

Ele entrou na sua casa e estava vazia. Foi deitar-se na sua cama, dormir um pouco. Seu ultimo pensamento foi: "Ela estava muito fofa dormindo..."

* * *

-Sakura! Até que enfim você atendeu seu telefone! –Disse Ino no celular.

_-Oi Ino, tudo bem?_

-Como que tudo bem? Depois da aula de esporte não consegui falar com você!

_-Pois é. Que pena._ –Respondeu Sakura rindo, lembrando-se do acontecido. Não fora como havia pensado, pois a estúpida da Hinata foi carregada por Sasuke e ele ficou com ela até que acordara, mas ela se 'vingara'.

-Sakura! Você tem noção do que fez? A Hinata não fez nada pra você!

_-Aff, você também caiu na dela?_

-Não "cai na dela", só não entendo a sua! Não se pode simplesmente fazer isso! Você tem que pedir desculpas a ela.

_-Não. ELA tem que pedir desculpas a mim por estar tão perto do meu Sasuke._

-Sakura, vê se acorda. Ele não quer nada com você e você não PODE sair descontando em uma pobre nova aluna. –À essa afirmação, Sakura desligou.

Ino suspirou, não sabia o que fazer. Sua amiga havia enlouquecido e cismado contra a pobre garota nova, e não queria ouvi-la. "Coitada..." Não sabia se era de Sakura ou Hinata que estava pensando.

* * *

Hinata acordou no sábado muito feliz. Seus pensamentos estavam em Naruto e em como ele a acompanhara até sua casa no dia anterior. Sabia que pela natureza amigável do garoto, aquilo não significava nada, mas não conseguia impedir aquela sensação gostosa passar por seu corpo e seu coração pular mais rápido e dar piruetas ao ouvir a voz ou ver o sorriso do loiro. Parecia uma garotinha apaixonada, e era assim que se sentia. "Naruto..." Ela o admirava muito e essa admiração passara a outra coisa. "_Não desista! Tente de novo, sempre há um jeito. Isso é o que eu acredito. Não faz sentido se lamentar se não tentar com tudo que tem de novo. To certo disso, e vou te ajudar a conseguir desta vez!" _Naruto lhe dissera quando ela estava triste por falhar. Foram simples palavras, mas a mudaram um pouco. Elas a ajudaram a crescer de certa forma. Ninguém nunca fora tão amigável com ela. Sempre teve medo e nunca se sentiu a altura de ser a herdeira das companhias Hyuuga. Mas depois de ouvir Naruto, pensou que podia tentar. Esse pensamento a levantava todo dia e fazia com que desse seu melhor em tudo.

Apos aquele momento com Naruto, passaram o acampamento bastante tempo juntos, ao que ela pode observá-lo e terminar cativada por seu jeito. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, de bom humor, e ajudava as pessoas. Hinata adorou seu jeito e talvez estava apaixonada. Nunca se sentira assim antes, não sabia o que era nem o que fazer. Mas estar perto dele a fazia feliz. Quando ele sorria, ela também tinha essa vontade. "Ainda tenho tempo para descobrir..." Pensou ela e levantou-se para preparar o café da manhã para sua família.

* * *

O final de semana passou rápido. Sasuke não saíra de casa e Hinata também não. Segunda-feira passara tranqüila sem que ninguém pergunte de novo sobre o incidente de sexta. Sob as insistências de Ino, Sakura não fez nada, mas também não pediu desculpas. Hinata pareceu não se importar, para ela, tudo fora um acidente de sua culpa.

"Hoje começam as atividades. Que saco... Porque as atividades de esporte tinham que ser duas vezes por semana!" Pensou Sasuke. Nas terças e quintas voltaria para casa uma hora mais tarde. Será que Hinata já tinha aprendido o caminho? Nessa hora, a mencionada saiu de casa e ambos começaram o caminho a escola.

-Hoje eu só volto as 17h. E você?

-E-eu também. O Neji quer ver o treino e vou lhe fazer companhia. –Hinata não disse, mas também queria ver Naruto jogando. Seu primo foi apenas uma desculpa plausível.

-Então voltamos juntos. Que dia são suas aulas de culinária?

-Quinta. –Sasuke ficou aliviado ao descobrir isso. Eles continuariam indo juntos. Que bom.

Finalmente chegaram a escola e o tempo foi passando. Antes do sinal do almoço, Kakashi terminou a aula assim:

-Ah! O primeiro trabalho a ser feito pelas duplas será uma pesquisa sobre uma época. Escolham, não tem problema se houver duplas com a mesma época. Assim também posso comparar e apenas um terá uma nota boa. Vocês terão um mês para realizá-lo. Perguntas?

E o sinal tocou e todos saíram apressados para comer. Hinata escapuliu discretamente das garras de Tenten e dirigiu-se a biblioteca. Olhava os livros calmamente, apenas vendo os títulos quando alguém se aproximou.

-Olá. Eu sou o Gaara. –O menino ruivo, lembrou Hinata. Ele era bonito visto de perto.

-O-oi. Meu n-nome é Hinata Hyuuga. Prazer. –Ela sorriu um pouco, simpática.

-Então, não vai comer? Não vai me dizer que está de dieta ou algo do tipo? –Disse ele, brincalhão.

-N-não! Eu só... não tenho fome. –Ele olhou nos olhos dela, não acreditando. –Bom, é que eu fico c-com a Tenten e ela senta c-com a...

-Sakura. Entendi. Eu tenho um sanduíche, quer dividir? –Hinata ia recusar, mas seu estomago a dedurou roncando baixinho. –Imagino que isso é um sim. Não se preocupe, eu não estou com muita fome.

Eles dividiram o sanduíche e passaram o resto do horário conversando na biblioteca. Gaara era muito simpático e engraçado, mas meio reservado e misterioso ao mesmo tempo. Hinata divertiu-se bastante quando tiveram que voltar as aulas, combinaram de que ela levaria onigiris (bolinhos de arroz) e ele dois sanduíches no dia seguinte.

Ao voltar, Tenten perguntou onde a menina se metera a hora inteira, ao que Hinata apenas sorriu e disse "na biblioteca" e afastou-se. A morena dos coques sempre muito perceptiva, percebeu que havia algo ali, mas não disse nada. Mas Sasuke também percebera e estava muito intrigado.

O fim das aulas chegou e era hora das atividades. Hinata despediu-se de Tenten e Temari, e acompanhou Neji até o campo de futebol. Sentaram se nos bancos e esperaram começar.

Yamato já estava ali e realmente se ele fixasse seus olhos negros em você, ele podia dar um medo. Mas ele era uma figura muito engraçada.

-Este treino vão determinar se vocês vão estar no time principal ou de reserva e em que posição. Entendido? –Os garotos murmuraram um sim e começaram a jogar.

Sasuke estava cheio de energia e começou com tudo. Sabendo que o Yamato apreciava trabalho em equipe passou varias vezes a bola, e conseguiu também fazer alguns gols. "Ele joga muito bem!" Pensou Hinata no único momento em que pousou os olhos no moreno. Depois voltou a prestar atenção à Naruto, que estava no time adversário. Ele sorria e corria por todo o campo, animado. Ele também era bom e parecia se divertir muito jogando. Se estressava muito com Kiba, apesar de estarem no mesmo time, mas eles sempre estavam implicando um com o outro.

Houve algumas faltas marcadas pelo juiz Shikamaru. Apesar de estar entediado, era justo. Não houve muitas discussões e Hinata acabou se divertindo junto com Neji e a agitação do jogo. No final, o treinador Yamato disse a classificação: Sasuke era o capitão. Um garoto mais velho de um ano chamado Kankurou era o goleiro e Chouji era o substituto dele. Naruto também entrou e era atacante, junto com Sasuke. Kiba estava na defesa com um outro chamado Suigetsu. Shino, para seu desapreço, estava de reserva como outros. Lee, Sai e outros meninos mais velhos entraram também no time. Finalmente o treino acabou e os Hyuuga foram se encontrar com seus amigos.

-Cara, eu sou defesa! Que injusto! –Reclamava Kiba.

-Droga, perdi de novo pro Sasuke! Ano que vem eu serei o capitão, to certo! –Naruto se interrompeu ao avistar os espectadores. -Ah, Hinata! Neji! Vocês viram como eu joguei bem? Hehe!

-V-você estava ótimo, N-naruto-kun! –Respondeu Hinata.

-Você tava meio perna-de-pau. –Provocou Neji.

-E lerdo. –Continuou Kiba

-Pelo menos eu to na frente, cachorro. –E os três foram brigar no vestiário.

-Hinata, vamos? –Perguntou Sasuke, acabando de sair do vestiário. Hinata aproveitou que Neji ainda estava tentando discutindo e saiu antes que seu primo a acompanhasse de novo. Ela não queria fazê-lo se incomodar com ela de novo, pois sua casa era do lado oposto da sua.

-V-você jogou muito bem, Sasuke. P-parabéns pelo posto!

-Obrigado. Achei que não ia conseguir. –"Ele tinha que me olhar daquele jeito quando disse meu nome? Achei que ele ia me desintegrar ou algo assim. Ainda bem que joguei melhor que de costume!" No momento em que ele viu que ela estava ali (com Neji), observando, ele se encheu de energia. "Talvez seja a expectativa de ter um publico..." Pensou. –Não foi meio chato ficar olhando?

-N-não. É um jogo emocionante. –Sorriu.

-Mas você não tirou os olhos do Naruto. –Sasuke percebera isso, pois feriu um pouco seu orgulho ela prestar atenção no loiro e não nele. E disse sem pensar. Ela corou.

-I-isso não é v-verdade! E-eu t-tambem vi o Kiba j-jogando e o S-shino e-e v-você... –Ela estava gaguejando muito, estava vermelha e brincava com os dedos olhando para o chão.

-Calma, estava só brincando. –Sasuke riu da reação dela. "Que caixinha de surpresas." –Quase esqueci. Temos que fazer o trabalho do Kakashi. Que tema escolhemos mesmo?

-Anos 70 na Europa.

-Porque mesmo?

-V-você disse q-que gostava da Europa e d-disse para eu escolher um ano e... Você não gostou? –Ela parecia um pouco desesperada.

-É legal. Você vem em casa, ou eu vou na sua?

-N-na sua, se não tiver problema. M-minha casa não tem internet ainda...

-Certo. Vem em casa amanhã pra começarmos.

-N-nós encontramos uma vez por semana para faze-lo? –Hinata estava meio sem graça. Era um pouco estranho. Sasuke andava com as mãos no bolso e só a olhava quando lhe falava. Mas ainda assim ela se sentia confortável ao seu lado. Gaguejava menos falando normalmente, dependendo do assunto.

-E também para te ajudar em matemática. Não?

-S-sim! O-obrigada. Mas se for um incomodo...

-Não.

E o assunto morreu e o silencio ficou. Mas não era um silencio estranho. Era um silencio em que ambas as pessoas estavam bem, andando lado a lado. Observando as coisas e as pessoas e um ao outro. Hinata sorria um pouco e Sasuke gostava quando era assim. Só os dois. Melhor do que quando voltava sozinho. Melhor do que quando estavam com companhia extra.

-Xau Hinata. Até amanhã.

-X-xau Sasuke.

E ambos se separaram e entraram em suas casas.

Assim que Hinata entrou na dela, seu celular tocou. Era Neji.

_-Hinata-sama! Está tudo bem? Onde você está?_ –Ele parecia preocupado.

-E-em casa.

_-Que alivio. Quando você sumiu achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa!_

-Não aconteceu nada. Eu voltei com o Sasuke enquanto você estava conversando. Como você parecia se divertir, não quis te incomodar...

_-Hinata! Da próxima vez me avisa!_

-S-sim, Neji-nii-chan! B-bom, até amanhã! –Ela desligou apressada. Ela era muito agradecida a atenção de seu primo, sendo que no começo não era assim e ele tinha raiva dela. Agora sua proteção era meio sufocante, mas fofa.

-Era o Neji? –Perguntou Hanabi, descendo a escada.

-É. –Suspirou Hinata.

-Bem, como foi seu dia em Konoha hoje? –Hanabi não estudava na mesma escola que Hinata. Konoha era uma das melhores escolas de Tókio, mas Hanabi era um pequeno gênio, então ia em uma escola para superdotados. As vezes, Hinata achava que seu pai queria que fosse Hanabi e não Hinata a sucessora das companhias Hyuuga. Mas a tradição dizia que o/a filho/a mais velho/a tinha que assumir, a não ser que este 'abdicasse', mas primeiro teria que dirigir pelo menos um ano.

-Bem.

-Ainda gaguejando com as pessoas?

-U-um pouco...

-Você precisa parar com isso. Passou tanto tempo sem! Justo agora você voltou a gaguejar...

-É q-que eu tinha me acostumado com o inglês. Mudar para o japonês agora me deixa um pouco mais insegura... E eu ainda não conheço tanta gente...

-Desculpas. O pai ligou, ele não vai poder voltar semana que vem. Mandou dinheiro. O que vamos comer? –Hanabi conhecia bem a sua irmã. Elas se davam muito bem agora. Embora quando ela era menor e estava sempre com seu pai, elas eram como desconhecidas uma para a outra. Agora elas estavam juntas, e a pequena estava muito feliz, apesar de não demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, como Hiashi Hyuuga. Mas estava tentando mudar.

-Hum. Não sei. O que você quer?

-Macarrão! –Exclamou alegre.

-Ok. –Hinata também amava muito sua irmã e adorava deixá-la feliz.

* * *

Sasuke olhava o teto enquanto estava deitado, relaxando. Mais tarde faria seus deveres. Olhou para a arvore em seu jardim. As flores ainda não haviam desabrochado. Porque estariam demorando tanto? Ele pensou em Hinata e em sua certa atenção em Naruto e desinteresse nele. "Mais uma que não vai me encher o saco." Mas ele não pensava realmente isso: ele se perguntava, mais uma vez em tantos dias, porque ela não, ao menos, o admirava como as outras. "Ela é diferente..."

**Fim Capitulo 3**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem reviews com sua opinião ou idéia, ou qualquer coisa hehe!

Desculpem se alguns personagens são meio fora da personalidade do anime/manga Naruto... Mas ainda assim espero que gostem!


	4. Chapter 4

Finalmente descobri como se faz para colocar as linhas. Desculpe se estava muito confuso antes, espero que agora melhore! Vou tentar fazer mais atenção para diminuir os erros, mas não é facil!

Enfim, obrigado a todos os que leram e mandaram reviews!

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-Esse bolinhos estão deliciosos! –Comentou Gaara, saboreando um bolinho de arroz.

-O-obrigada. –Hinata sorriu, feliz por ele gostar de sua comida. –Os sanduíches também estão bons!

-Foi minha irmã que fez, a Temari.

-A Temari é sua irmã? –Exclamou Hinata, um pouco alto. Eles estavam na biblioteca e não deviam fazer muito barulho pois além do mais, estavam almoçando ali.

-Sim. E o Kankurou, que está na classe acima, também. Os dois estão atrasados de um ano, eu sou o único que está normal.

-Ah. –Não tinha reparado antes, mas agora vira a semelhança dele com Temari.

-Com quem você está fazendo par no trabalho do Kakashi? -Ele mudou de assunto.

-Com S-sasuke. –Ela corou um pouco, e Gaara franziu a testa, incomodado. –E você?

-Com Karin. Ela é legal e inteligente, mas é meio mandona e fala _muito_ sobre o Sasuke. E é um pouco estranho, ela sempre sabe quando alguém está chegando antes de poder ver ou ouvir a pessoa... –Ele sorriu. –Estamos fazendo o inicio do século XX na Europa. E vocês?

-Anos 70, na Europa também. Hoje eu vou... –Ela ia dizer na casa de Sasuke, mas sentiu inapropriado e mudou no ultimo instante: começar a pesquisa. –Gaara percebeu a hesitação, mas nada disse.

-Podemos começar juntos, já que é na Europa mesmo. Procuramos livros sobre o tema e depois dividimos. –Ele se aproximou dela e sorriu. –O que você acha?

-S-sim. –Hinata corou pela proximidade dos dois. –Vamos? –Ela se levantou e começou a guardar as coisas do almoço.

Gaara também se levantou e ajudou-a. Começaram a olhar por aí, mas estavam muito distraídos, não prestando muita atenção, pois o ruivo fazia Hinata rir. Divertiram-se muito, mais que no dia anterior e conseguiram, cada um, dois livros para seu trabalho quando o horário de almoço acabou. Combinaram de sempre encontrar-se ali nas terças, quartas e sextas.

-Temos que ser um pouco sociáveis também, não acha? –Disse Gaara, brincando. –Ainda mais você, que é nova aqui!

E separaram-se. Sasuke os viu saindo da biblioteca e Hinata estava rindo. "O que eles estão fazendo juntos? O Gaara está sempre solitário e de cara fechada! Ele é meio parecido com... comigo!" Pensou Sasuke e sentiu algo remoendo dentro dele. "Talvez aquela comida horrível da escola não me fez bem."

* * *

-Hinata, vamos? –Sasuke perguntou, sem nem olhar para ela. Ele estava pensando sobre a cena que vira horas antes e ficou meio irritado. Aquela sensação de algo remoendo-se dentro dele voltou. "Isso é quase tão irritante quanto a Sakura!" Hoje a rosácea não o deixou um minuto só. Apenas agora que ela estava ocupada com Naruto, deixara-o em paz. Impaciente, começou a andar.

-E-espere Sasuke! –Hinata, que estava colocando as coisas na mochila, a deixou meio aberta e começou a ir atrás do moreno. Ela tropeçou no pé de alguém e suas coisas caíram. –Ah! Desculpe...

-Deixe eu te ajudar. –Disse Gaara, que acabara de passar e um caderno caíra no seu pé. Ele se agachou e começou a ajudá-la.

-O-obrigada, Gaara. –Sasuke, virou-se e mais uma vez algo o incomodara. Sentiu-se irritado de repente mas agachou-se e juntou as coisas também, sem dizer nada. Quando juntaram tudo, Gaara deu a mão para Hinata levantar-se. "De novo aquela sensação...", e Sasuke começou a andar de novo, rapidamente.

-S-sasuke-san! –Hinata disse, ao vê-lo indo embora. –O-obrigada Gaara-kun, desculpe pelo seu pé. Xau!

Gaara apenas olhou sorrindo enquanto Hinata alcançava o moreno mau-humorado.

-Obrigada Sasuke por me a-ajudar. Eu s-sou muito atrapalhada...

Ela olhava para o chão, envergonhada. Sasuke a olhou de relance e não pôde impedir seus lábios de sorrir. Ela era muito 'inocente', e ele não sabia porque havia ficado desse jeito de repente, mas em todo caso, não era culpa dela. Caminharam em silencio até a casa dele. Era uma casa normal, como a de Hinata: de dois andares e branca. Entraram e não havia ninguém. Atravessaram a sala de estar para chegar a cozinha.

-Quer comer alguma coisa? –Perguntou, abrindo a geladeira e logo a despensa.

-S-se não tiver problema...

-O que você quer? Pão com manteiga?

-Sim, por favor.

Ele colocou dois pratos na mesa da cozinha e esquentou quatro pedaços de pão. Eles começaram a comer em silencio. Hinata estava meio desconfortável, sem graça.

-Sasuke, quer meu outro pedaço? Não estou mais com fome.

-Tem certeza? Obrigado. –E ele comeu avidamente enquanto Hinata sorria. –Mais alguma coisa? –A convidada balançou a cabeça. –Então vamos subir.

Ele pegou ambas as mochilas e começou a subir as escadas. Havia quatro portas. Uma do quarto dos pais de Sasuke, uma para o quarto de Itachi, uma para o de Sasuke e em frente a este, a do banheiro: dividido pelos irmãos.

Hinata entrou no quarto de Sasuke: se estava incomodada antes, agora estava muito mais. Nunca estivera no quarto de um garoto. Havia uma cama, uma escrivaninha com um laptop em cima, uma estante com livros e revistas, e armários embutidos na parede. O quarto estava uma bagunça. Havia roupas por todos os lados, cadernos, cama desfeita e papeis. Hinata corou ao notar uma cueca samba-canção pendurada do lado da cama. Sasuke ao notar onde estava o olhar dela, sentiu seu rosto esquentar também.

-Err... Desculpe a bagunça, acordei meio tarde e não tive tempo de arrumar. Um momento. –Ele começou a recolher as roupas, começando pela cueca, e a jogá-las no armário. Hinata ajudou recolhendo as folhas e fazendo a cama enquanto ria baixinho da cara que ambos fizeram ao avistar primeiramente o quarto. Quando terminaram, sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. –Obrigado. Então, por onde começamos?

-E-eu peguei dois livros da biblioteca... Mas t-talvez devêssemos começar escolhendo a-as informações que queremos botar no t-trabalho.

Ela gaguejava cada vez mais ao ver Sasuke tirar a camisa. Ele tinha um abdômen bem formado, bonito, esportivo. O garoto a sua frente tinha o 'tanquinho' mais lindo que já vira, melhor até mesmo que o de Neji. Ela percebeu que o estava encarando e corou fortemente desta vez. "No que estou pensando!" Desaprovou-se e desviou o olhar para a janela. Sasuke sorriu, satisfeito com essa reação. Ela não era totalmente imune ao seu charme, afinal.

-S-sasuke... Não seria m-melhor você pôr a c-camiseta? Qu-quer dizer, é m-meio estranho es-estarmos os dois s-sozinhos e... –Ela engoliu em seco. Ele riu, "Que pureza... Com tantas garotas querendo estar no lugar dela e ela me pede para pôr a camisa de volta!"

-Sim, desculpe. Eu estava cansado dessa camisa, vou escolher algo mais confortável. –Ele disfarçou, pegou uma camiseta branca e sentara na cama. –Pode virar agora.

-S-sim. –Ela ainda estava vermelha.

-Então, o que temos que pesquisar... Política? –Enquanto ele pensava, Hinata tirou um caderninho e começou a escrever.

-Politica, acontecimentos grandes da época, a moda.

-O estado dos países.

E assim começaram a trabalhar. No final, sentaram-se no chão, ele de pernas cruzadas, ela com as pernas em frente ao torso. Sasuke bocejou, cansado.

-Vamos parar um pouco por hoje. Já fazem duas horas.

-Ok! Semana que vem continuamos.

-Sasuke? –Gritou uma voz lá embaixo. Ambos desceram. –Sasuke! Como foi hoje? –a pessoa perguntou e quando notou Hinata disse: -Olá, você deve ser Hinata! Eu sou Mikoto Uchiha, uma amiga da sua mãe.

-O-olá Srta. Uchiha. -"Srta!" Pensou Mikoto, divertida e lisonjeada.

-Oi mãe...

-E o que vocês estavam fazendo no quarto, completamente sozinhos? –Ela perguntou, um pouco desconfiada. Hinata ficou levemente rosa.

-Estávamos fazendo lição, nada do que você está pensando. –Sasuke conhecia sua mãe e sua irritante vontade de juntá-lo a uma garota. Estranhamente, não ficou tão irritado ao ver sua mãe aprovar Hinata de um sinal de cabeça como quando ela aprovara Sakura.

-Bem, bem. Continuem, eu vou ficar aqui embaixo. Porque não fica para jantar, Hinata?

-N-não posso. Muito obrigada, n-nós já terminamos e-e tenho que cozinhar para minha irmã. –Hinata estava meio constrangida pela situação, e Sasuke também.

-Oh... Que pena. Volte logo! Sasuke, acompanhe-a até a porta. –Aproveitando a deixa para sair dessa situação desconfortável, foram até a porta de entrada.

-M-muito obrigada. Desculpe o incomodo...

-Volte amanhã, para matemática. E desculpe minha mãe, ela é assim mesmo. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa?

-Não precisa, é só atravessar a rua. T-tchau! –Ela disse se afastando. Sasuke esperou até vê-la entrando em sua casa para fechar a porta. Ao virar-se, sua mãe estava encarando-o.

-Então, ela não é adorável? E também sabe cozinhar... –Mikoto estava muito animada. Era a primeira vez que ele trazia alguém em casa em oito anos. –E é muito bonita. –Sasuke revirou os olhos, mas não negava a afirmação de sua mãe.

-Mãe, me deixa em paz. Só fizemos um dever. E alias, você me deve por eu estar sendo legal com ela. –Com isso, retirou-se ao seu quarto.

* * *

O próximo dia passara normal, Hinata almoçara com Kiba e Shino. O primeiro muito animado e brincalhão, e o segundo mais calado mas ainda assim uma companhia agradável para a morena. Finalmente as aulas acabaram e estava na hora de sua primeira aula de culinária! Ela estava muito animada. Ela só cozinhava coisas simples e, apesar de sua irmã não reclamar ela gostaria de aprender algo novo para poder impressioná-la.

-Sala 115, professora... Ayame. É aqui.

-Entrem, entrem! –Ayame, a professora, estava na porta. Ela parecia animadíssima e era muito jovem. Tinha cabelos marrons-claros e um lenço branco em volta deles. Quando todos se sentaram apresentou-se. –Bem, alguns de vocês me conhecem dos anos anteriores. –Hinata viu Sakura sorrindo e acenando amigavelmente para a professora. Não havia muita gente na classe: 10 garotas e 3 garotos. –E eu também trabalho com meu pai de vez em quando no restaurante Ichiraku. Hoje vamos aprender a fazer um ramen delicioso!

E assim a aula começou. Hinata estava um pouco animada e também nervosa.

-Sabe cozinhar alguma coisa, Hinata? –Perguntou Sakura, com um falso sorriso, mas que Hinata achou que era genuíno.

-U-um pouco. Mas gostaria de aprender mais. – a Hyuuga sorriu e voltou a se concentrar na aula.

Sakura teve uma idéia nessa hora e disse: -Não se preocupe, eu faço essa aula há três anos, posso te dar umas dicas e uma mãozinha.

-O-obrigada, Sakura-san! –Agradeceu Hinata.

-Bem, esquentem a água! –Disse Ayame, e começaram a cozinhar.

-Hinata, encha a panela até a borda, ponha o fogo no maximo. –Sussurrou Sakura e assim a moça fez.. –Assim vai esquentar mais rápido.

Mas o que a pobre Hyuuga não sabia é que Sakura havia posto uma mistura que faria a água fervendo explodir na cara de Hinata. A rosácea se afastou e esperou o tempo necessário para que o previsto acontecesse. Mas não aconteceu: Hinata, tendo dificuldades para levantar a panela cheia, Ayame veio ajudá-la e a fez tirar toda a água e encher na medida _certa_. "Sakura-san não sabe que cheio é ruim, eu devia lhe dizer." Pensou Hinata sem desconfiar da Haruno, mas ao ver a professora com ela pensou que ela já devia ter lhe dito e não disse nada.

* * *

Sasuke estava treinando com Naruto os passes. Ele estava meio distraído, preocupado com Hinata. "Espero que a Sakura não apronte nada..." Pensava ele, pois não sabia do que a garota era capaz e sabia que a nova aluna ainda não desconfiava de uma certa inamizade por parte da rosácea. A menina podia facilmente cair em alguma armadilha ou problema.

-Hey, teme! Você vai ou não vai passar? –Berrou Naruto, impaciente.

-Cala a boca, dobe. –E ele chutou com força a bola para seu amigo.

No final do treinamento, tomaram uma ducha e Sasuke ficou esperando por Hinata junto com Neji e Naruto, de novo.

-Sabe, Uchiha. Acho que Hinata-sama já aprendeu o caminho de volta. Não precisa mais mostrá-lo. –Neji olhava de relance para Sasuke. Este bufou e disse:

-Estou só sendo gentil, então não enche. Eu estou esperando porque vou dar uma aula pra ela. –Respondeu. "Como que uma aula? Quem ele acha que é para dar uma aula para Hinata! Ela é muito mais inteligente que esse inseto!" Mas antes que Neji pudesse responder em voz alta, a moça esperada chegou e ele trocou o tom hostil por um delicado:

-Como foi o curso, Hinata-sama?

-F-foi muito legal! Aprendi a fazer ramen!

-Eba! Você vai ter que cozinhar para agente Hina-chan! –Berrou Naruto. "Quando foi que ele ficou tão intimo dela para chamá-la de 'chan'?" Pensou Sasuke. Ele também não gostava do apelido, achava 'Hinata' muito mais bonito. –Aposto que a comida da Hinata é deliciosa! –Exclamação ao que esta corou.

-E você não teve nenhum problema? –Perguntou Sasuke, pensando em Sakura e ignorando Naruto.

-Não... –Apesar da primeira tentativa de Sakura de sabotar Hinata falhara, ela tentara outras vezes, mas a Hyuuga sabia mais do que parecia e no final, não seguiu nenhum conselho da rosácea, mas ainda assim lhe agradeceu e se sentiu comovida pela (falsa) ajuda da companheira. Em compensação, pensou que Sakura tinha mais a aprender que ela.

-Bem, tchau Hina, teme, Neji! Hoje preciso chegar rápido em casa! Jiraya vem me visitar!

-Vamos, Hinata-hime? –Perguntou Neji quando o loiro se afastou, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

-N-neji... –Ela não sabia como dizer e começou a gaguejar, o que não acontecia com Neji há anos. –Não p-precisa me acompanhar h-hoje... E-eu v-vou na casa de S-sasuke... –Sua voz foi diminuindo, e quase sumiu ao dizer o nome. Neji ficou um pouco vermelho de raiva ao ver o sorrisinho na cara do Uchiha quando este começou a ir embora.

-Tchau Neji-nii-san! Até amanhã! –E ela correu para ficar ao lado de Sasuke.

"Uchiha idiota. Se um dia eu tiver a chance, eu acabo com o rosto dele! E especialmente, arrancar aquele sorriso idiota..."

-Acho que ele ficou chateado... –Murmurou Hinata. "Bem feito!" Pensou Sasuke, mas ele viu que ela estava mesmo preocupada, ele revirou os olhos e disse:

-Não se preocupe. Ele não vai ficar bravo com você. Agora relaxa, você vai aprender matemática.

Ela entrou na casa dele novamente, dessa vez menos nervosa que dá ultima vez. A casa estava vazia novamente e o quarto de Sasuke estava arrumado hoje. Ele a fez sentar em frente a escrivaninha e ele pegou uma cadeira para si.

-Por onde começamos?

Hinata descobriu que Sasuke era um bom aluno e bom professor, apesar de parecer não prestar atenção nas aulas. Ela aprendeu facilmente com ele, apesar de estar meio corada com a situação: eles apenas se conheciam há uma semana e meia, e ela já estava em seu quarto, tendo aulas particulares. E assim foi o resto da tarde. Quando finalmente terminaram, se despediram e Hinata foi embora.

* * *

Sexta passou rápido. Hinata almoçou com Gaara de novo, e assim que Sasuke os viu teve aquela sensação desconfortável atravessar seu corpo. O final de semana e o resto da semana passaram normal. Sua terceira semana na Konoha High School fora a mais tranqüila. Ela passara muito tempo com Sasuke e este cada dia se impressionava mais com sua personalidade. Sexta-feira chegou e ele a acompanhava, pela primeira vez na semana, sozinho. Hinata gaguejava cada vez menos com ele. Até menos que com Kiba. Mais que com Gaara e Neji, mas já era um avanço.

Os cabelos da garota cuja cor ele finalmente descobrira ser índigo, (mais bonito que o preto, tipo o dele) balançavam com o vento, ela tentava segurá-los com a mão, e isso só fazia a cena mais bonita. Ele olhou para seus lábios rosas enquanto ela dizia algo. Sua pele branca como... a neve. Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos que o fascinavam tanto, ele pôde se ver perdendo no meio deles...

-Sasuke? Está me ouvindo?

-D-desculpe. O quê? –Porque ele gaguejara? Porque estava nervoso?

-E-eu estava dizendo que amanhã eu vou na casa da Tenten, não vou poder ir na aula que havíamos combinado.

-Ah, tudo bem. –Sua voz não demonstrar a decepção que estava sentindo. Porque ele estava assim de repente? –Tchau, até segunda.

-Tchau, Sasuke-kun!

Ele a observou entrar em casa discretamente e logo subiu, deitar-se e relaxar um pouco.

* * *

-O-oi eu sou a amiga da Tenten. Espero não incomodá-la. –Saudou Hinata à mãe de Tenten.

-Incomodar? Imagina, querida! A minha filha já me contou bastante sobre você. Sinta-se em casa.

-O-obrigada. –Hinata dirigiu-se ao quarto da morena dos coques.

-Hinata! Entra! Deixa a sua mochila ali. –Tenten, sentada em sua cama, apontou para um canto. Era um quarto grande. Havia sua cama, um colchão no chão e um armário grande . Hinata fez o que lhe dissera sua amiga e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

-Oi Tenten.

-Então, do que falamos primeiro... Já sei! Garotos! –As bochechas alvas de Hinata viraram rosas. –Então, interessada em alguém? –Hinata ficara vermelha. –Naruto? –Escarlate. –Bingo! Desde quando?

-Eh... –Hinata não sabia se falava mesmo ou não. Mas ao ver a cara de Tenten, que parecia uma cobra que não iria soltar sua presa, desistiu de qualquer resistência. –N-no verão, no acampamento.

-E ele sabe? Você contou?

-C-claro que não!

-Porque não? Hinata, do jeito que ele é bobão, se você não disser a ele, ele nunca vai perceber. Já faz um mês e meio que vocês se conhecem, não? É o suficiente!

-S-sim. Mas e se ele... –Hinata engoliu em seco, nervosa. –não se sentir da mesma forma?

-Hinata, -Tenten assumiu um tom doce. –se ele ainda não viu o maravilhosa que você é, ele não verá nunca. Quer dizer que ele será um babaca e você poderá passar para outra, e não ficar presa no mesmo cara durante anos. –"Como certas pessoas..." Pensou Tenten.

-M-mas...

-Mas NADA! Segunda-feira você vai entrar naquela escola, levar ele para um lugar isolado, dizer tudo o que sente e ele vai finalmente perceber o quão sortudo ele é de ter ganho seu coração! –Tenten disse. "Já está na hora dele esquecer a tonta da Sakura!"

Hinata sabia que no fundo, a morena tinha razão. Não havia sentido ela continuar atrás dele se ele não a queria do mesmo jeito. Melhor ela se livrar dessa angustia. Ela não agüentava mais não saber os sentimentos de Naruto, se eles fossem negativos, ela simplesmente ficaria triste e torceria para que ele fosse feliz. Mas ela ainda não tinha coragem...

-Vamos Hinata! –E Tenten passou horas tentando convencer sua amiga e finalmente:

-O-ok... Você venceu.

"Segunda irei falar com Naruto-kun e finalmente vou me... me... d-declarar."

* * *

"Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela? Qual o meu problema?" Pensava Sasuke. A imagem de seu sorriso lhe vinha a mente, sua voz angelical, seu riso baixo... O cabelo do garoto estava todo bagunçado de tanto passar a mão de preocupação. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo.

Tudo isso ficava indo e vindo em sua cabeça e ele não conseguia tirá-lo!

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez em que a vira, e ela o chamou. Seu coração bateu mais forte. "Eu nunca me senti assim! Eu fico feliz mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso quando estou com ela... Meu coração bate mais rápido. Isso não pode ser normal!" Sua pele branca e macia, seus olhos lindos quando olhavam nos seus ônix escuros... "Eu apenas a conheço a três semanas! Não é possível! Eu, que nunca me importei com ninguém. Eu, que fico por ficar. Eu, Sasuke Uchiha, frio e que nunca demonstra emoções. Eu, que posso ter todas as garotas que quero. Seria possível que..."

Sasuke, confuso, olhou pela janela e viu a arvore. Os brotos ainda não haviam desabrochado, mas ele procurou e a mais perto dele, começara a se abrir. Uma florzinha pequena, miúda e lilás clara. Essa pequena flor o fez pensar nela, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah, merda! Será que estou... apaixonado?"

**Fim Capitulo 4**

* * *

Bom, agora que a historia começa a avançar! Desculpem se ficou clichê, mas bom...! Eu queria fazer o Sasuke fofo mas tambem não tirar seu jeito de 'sei lá'. Foi mal se vocês não concordam comigo, mas ainda assim, espero que gostem!


	5. Chapter 5

Enfim, obrigado a todos os que leram e mandaram reviews! Agora começa parte complicada e romântica ^^!

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

-Sasuke, o que você está fazendo? –Perguntou Mikoto. Seu filho estava agindo estranho esta manhã, ele acordara uma hora mais cedo do que de costume e normalmente estaria de mal-humor e irritado, mas em vez disso ele estava num estado nervoso e ansioso. E agora ele estava espiando da janela a rua, tentando esconder a cabeça e abrindo somente uma parte da cortina. Ele já estava assim há uns 15 minutos!

-Nada, mãe. Daqui a pouco eu vou pra escola. –Respondeu ele, calmamente e isso não era comum. "Será que meu filho está paranóico?" Perguntou-se Mikoto. Mas ela observou a face de seu filho mudar, e decidiu ver o que tanto olhava: Hinata Hyuuga acabara de sair de casa. "Esses garotos..." Ela balançou a cabeça e riu. Seu filho parecia apaixonado, que bobinho!

"Ela já saiu! O que eu faço?" Sasuke pensou, ficando nervoso. Ao vê-la pela primeira vez desde que se dera conta de seus sentimentos, suas mãos suaram frias e seu coração martelava em seu peito. Hinata olhava para os lados provavelmente procurando-o. "Ela está me procurando? Eu devo sair? O que ela está pensando? Ela vai achar que eu já fui e vai ficar chateada!" Ele respirou fundo e acalmou-se. "Sasuke, olhe para você! Todo nervoso por uma garota! Relaxe, saía e aja como sempre agiu: frio, distante." Ele pensou confiante mas logo voltou ao outro estado. "Droga, não consigo! Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Coragem, seu idiota."

Ele se forçou a caminhar. Em frente a porta, relaxou os músculos, respirou fundo, pôs sua mascara de sempre e saiu. Hinata suspirou de alivio ao vê-lo.

-Bom dia, Sasuke-kun!

-Bom dia Hinata. –Ela o chamara tão alegremente que ele pôde sentir seu rosto esquentar levemente e seu coração bater ainda mais rápido ao estar perto dela. Virou-se para que a menina não pudesse ver. –Pronta?

-S-sim! –Ela respondeu animada e começaram o caminho. –Como foi seu final de semana?

-Normal. E o seu?

-Também. –Ela abaixou a cabeça ao se lembrar de sua decisão à respeito de se declarar. Não sabia se devia estar feliz ou triste, se sentia apenas nervosa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Sasuke notou, mas decidiu não perguntar.

Ninguém veio encontrá-los hoje: nem Neji, nem Tenten, nem Naruto, nem Kiba; como na semana passada. Apenas os dois, caminhando em silêncio, lado a lado. Ao chegarem, Sasuke não queria separar-se dela, mas ele foi obrigado a se juntar ao loiro quando a moça se afastou.

-Então, você vai falar com ele? –Perguntou a morena dos coques, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar a amiga.

-B-bom dia Tenten. –Respondeu Hinata, pega de susto.

-Então...?

-V-vou esperar ele estar sozinho... –Hinata brincava os dedos, mais uma vez.

-Você sabe que eu vou te forçar de qualquer jeito, não? –Tenten sabia que não era certo obrigar sua amiga, mas precisava ajudá-la a mudar sua situação. Era tudo ou nada, mas ainda estava na duvida se devia continuar com isso.

-S-sim... Prometo que vou fazê-lo, mas deixe-me tomar meu t-tempo. –Pediu Hinata, e Tenten assentiu, feliz por sua amiga tomar uma posição.

-Bem, então. –Ela respondeu. Estava extremamente curiosa com o que aconteceria nessa história, mas ao olhar a cara da amiga, Tenten suspirou e após uma longa pausa disse: -Quer saber, essa decisão é sua. Eu nem devia estar me intrometendo. Faça o que você achar que é melhor, serio. Eu vou estar do seu lado para te apoiar.

Hinata sorriu e agradeceu a ajuda de sua amiga. Era raro ter momentos realmente significativos, e ela conseguira um dos melhores com a melhor amiga que jamais tivera.

"Vir ao Japão, foi muito bom, afinal. Apesar do motivo que me levou a isso..." Pensou triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

Logo depois, a aula começou; ou assim deveria. O professor demorou 10 minutos a mais para chegar.

-Bom dia, caros alunos! Desculpem meu atraso, estava ajudando uma velhinha a atravessar a rua da escola. –Kakashi chegou contando uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Ele sabia que seus alunos não se importavam que ele chegasse atrasado, apenas era seu costume. –Já estão com as apresentações prontas? –Observou a cara de seus alunos. -Se sim, vocês são uns sem-vida! São para daqui duas semanas, não precisa tê-las ainda. –Kakashi brincou. "Trouxa." Pensou Sasuke que por um segundo se preocupou com algo além de Hinata. Mas apenas um segundo.

-Professor, podemos nos juntar em grupos para discutir o trabalho? –Pediu Kiba, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Claro, por que não? –"Enquanto isso lerei o novo livro de Jiraya" Imaginou Kakashi e adicionou: –Mas somente com seu parceiro.

Todos os grupos se juntaram: Hinata com Sasuke, Naruto com Sakura, Gaara com Karin e etc. Na verdade, a idéia era ter um pretexto para conversar, pois ninguém ali estava fazendo o trabalho e o professor, concentrado em sua leitura, não disse nada. Estava a maior bagunça.

Sasuke e Hinata estavam sentados lado a lado, mas nada diziam. Ele a olhava pelo canto do olho e ela brincava com os dedos mais uma vez, sem saberem o que dizer. Hinata observou Naruto e Sakura: ele parecia tão feliz ali! Brincava, sorria e se movia animadamente. Já a rosácea tinha cara de 'qualquer um menos ele', mas como sempre, o loiro _pareceu_ não notar.

Enquanto isso, um moreno se aproximou discretamente e deu um susto na Hyuuga.

-K-Kiba! –Disse Hinata, falando um pouco alto demais. Os dois haviam ficado bastante amigos nos últimos dias.

-Ssssh Hina! Se não o professor vai ver. –Kiba também utilizava o apelido que Naruto inventara e que Sasuke não gostava. "Até parece, Kakashi está lendo aquele livro pervertido, não vai se incomodar conosco." Pensou Sasuke bufando com a 'interrupção'.

-Sai daqui Kiba, é só pra ficar com suas duplas. –Ele disse, irritado e querendo se livrar daquele cara o mais rápido possível.

-Cala a boca, Uchiha. –Respondeu o intruso no mesmo tom.

-E como é possível deixarem você ter um cachorro sarnento aqui? –Perguntou Sasuke, provocando. Enquanto os dois 'brigavam', Hinata afagava a orelha de Akamaru, que nem ficou bravo com o comentário.

-Escuta aqui...! –Começou Kiba apontando o dedo para Sasuke. Este se levantou e ambos se encaravam furiosamente e o professor distraido nada fez.

-G-gente... –Disse Hinata. Os dois se viraram para ela. –O Akamaru e-está agindo estranho. –O cachorro estava deitado com a cabeça tristemente encostada nas patas.

-Hey, amigo, tudo bem? –Falou Kiba preocupado, ignorando Sasuke. Este se sentou e encarava o nada, emburrado. "Faz tempo que não entro numa briga."

-A-acho melhor você levá-lo à sua mesa, para que ele possa descansar um pouco. –Disse Hinata, preocupada.

-É, desculpe o incomodo. Até depois, Hinata! –Ele disse se afastando quando teve certeza que Kakashi não olhava.

"Melhor ele não aparecer perto de mim de novo, aquele pulguento." Sasuke se referia ao dono e não ao cachorro.

-Cachorros estúpidos... –Murmurou ele.

-Não se preocupe, Akamaru está bem. –Hinata entendeu errado o seu murmúrio, mas ele preferiu não corrigi-la.

-Como você pode ter certeza?

-B-bem... –Ela batia os dedos indicadores um pouco envergonhada e risonha. –É que eu o treinei para fazer a-aquela cara. E-eu só queria que vocês p-parassem de brigar. –Ela se preocupara com _isso?_ E ainda por cima, era uma boa atriz, tinha parecido preocupada de verdade. Sasuke riu da manobra da garota.

-Sr. Uchiha, espero que seu trabalho seja engraçado para que esteja rindo assim. –Aproveitou Kakashi para atazanar seu aluno. "Que droga, ele só implica comigo!"

Hinata riu baixinho da cara do parceiro e com esse som, ele também se amenizou. Ambos ficaram fazendo brincadeiras até o final da aula. Kakashi decidiu deixá-los em paz e em vez deles, implicou com Naruto.

E assim foi a manhã.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Hinata estava exasperada. Não conseguia falar com o loiro: ele estava sempre acompanhado de Sasuke, Sakura, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ela o observava o tempo inteiro, nervosa, sem saber quando deveria ir. "Porque ela não para de olhar para aquele baka?" Pensava Sasuke ao notar a direção do olhar da moça. Eles passaram uma manhã juntos tão divertida! Ele podia sentir aquela sensação ruim passar por seu corpo mais uma vez, mas ignorava-a o máximo que podia.

Hinata ia se sentar com eles no almoço por convite de Neji e Naruto, mas ao ver o olhar de Sakura, ela inventou uma desculpa e juntou-se a Kiba e Shino, para o desgosto de Sasuke. Ele suspirou e tentou afastar a rosácea de seu braço.

-Sasukeeee, você não quer que eu me segure em você? –Ela perguntou numa voz melosa.

-Não. –Ele respondeu grosseiramente, se levantou e foi embora.

"Sasuke-kun é muito mau comigo! Ele nunca foi assim com aquela idiota da Hyuuga!" Sakura fez beicinho à esse pensamento.

Naruto apenas observou a cena e não sabia o que pensar. "Ela gosta dele mesmo ou é só uma paixonite?" Se perguntou o loiro. Ele se lembrou da semana antes de voltarem as aulas. Ele encontrara Sakura no shopping e a chamara para sair. A rosácea apenas riu dele e dispensou-o rudemente, deixando Naruto arrasado. "Como se eu fosse sair com um idiota como você! Eu só te aturo porque você é amigo do Sasuke-kun!" Dissera ela. Não contou a ninguém, nem mesmo a Sasuke, seu melhor amigo, afinal como ele entenderia? Nunca fora rejeitado por ninguém.

* * *

Hinata chegou em casa e deitou em sua cama, decepcionada consigo mesma. "Que droga. Não consegui falar com ele! Amanhã, sem falta, irei depois do treino de futebol. Vou pensar mais uma vez em tudo que vou lhe dizer." Ela finalmente relaxou e terminou dormindo um pouco.

* * *

-Será que ela está a fim do baka? Acho que estou doente, não é possível! Isso que estou sentindo não é normal. Meu coração está sempre mais rápido, e meu corpo tem tido essas sensações... extremamente irritantes! Agora elas são piores que a Sakura! Deuses, o que fazer?

Pensou Sasuke em voz alta. Ele estava tão confuso, nunca estivera apaixonado por uma garota antes, e ainda por cima, a primeira garota que ele amava não parecia considerá-lo em alta. Ela não o olhava tanto quanto 'o tapado'. "Eu preciso começar a tomar uma ação! Mas o quê? Quando eu queria uma garota eu só precisava dar um dos meus melhores sorrisos, um olhar e pronto! Mas ela não parece ser do tipo que cairia nessa" Quanto conflito interno passava por ele em um dia só! "Mas se ela caísse, eu não acho que estaria assim por ela." Ele sorriu.

* * *

-Sasuke? –Perguntou Hinata, ele estava distraído perdido nas nuvens que o lembravam os olhos da garota que não saia de sua cabeça.

-O-oi! –Ele fora pego de surpresa e, pela segunda vez, gaguejou. Ele se sentiu como um idiota.

-Vamos? –Ela riu e começou a andar, ele logo a alcançou. Quando foi que os papeis se inverteram?

Ficaram em silencio durante um tempo mas ele foi quebrado rapidamente. "Vai, idiota. Diz alguma coisa! Você tem que perguntar."

-Então... –Ele limpou a garganta. –Como tem sido ultimamente?

-O-o que você quer dizer?

-Bem, o que eu quero dizer é... Você está interessada em alguém? –Ele tentou manter um tom como quem não se importa, mas por dentro estava extremamente curioso.

-S-sasuke-san! –"Ugh! O 'san' de novo... Merda." Pensou ele enquanto via ela 'adoravelmente' corar e brincar com os dedos. –P-por que v-você quer saber?

-Nah. Só puxando conversa. Sim ou não? –Fingiu ele.

-T-talvez. E você? –Isso o pegara de surpresa. Ele não havia pensado no que responder se ela perguntasse isso, mas como chegaram na escola, separaram-se antes que trocassem outra palavra.

"Eu deveria ter-lhe dito... ou não...?"

* * *

-Gaara, quer mais um? –Perguntou Hinata, hoje ela havia trazido uns biscoitos de sobremesa.

-Sim, por favor. Eles estão deliciosos! –Pediu o ruivo, sorrindo. Eles estavam almoçando tranquilamente como fizeram as outras vezes, mas ele percebeu que desde ontem, Hinata vinha agindo estranho. Ela não parava de olhar para Naruto Uzumaki e parecia sempre estar perdida em pensamentos.

-Tome. Que bom que gostou! –Hinata não gaguejava mais com ele, vinha treinando com Neji e Hanabi. "Não precisa gaguejar comigo, eu sou seu amigo." Lhe dissera Gaara na semana passada, e ela estava se esforçando mais desde então.

-Hinata... –Num momento de distração, ela se deixara levar pelo pensamento do que teria que fazer esta tarde. –Sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando.

-N-não! –Negou ela, mas a volta da gagueira já a havia entregado.

-Não minta. Pode confiar em mim, eu posso te ajudar. É com o Naruto, não é? –Ela não respondeu de imediato. –Hinata... -Ela se deu por vencida com a insistência do ruivo e o olhar suplicante.

-É que... E-eu vou falar com ele hoje a tarde e...

-E?

-E vou ... –Ela dissera tão baixinho que ele não conseguiu ouvir.

-Você vai...?

-M-me declarar. –Ela não o olhava, envergonhada. Gaara parou de se mexer para absorver as palavras no ar.

-Se declarar... -Ele repetiu, tomado pelo choque. Seu sorriso sumira.

-Gaara?

-V-você vai se declarar para ele? Você o ama, não é...? –Ele perguntou, ainda perplexo e hesitante. Sua voz se perdeu aos poucos.

-S-sim. – Hinata respondeu timidamente. Ela não sabia dos possíveis sentimentos de seu amigo e foi surpresa pela reação deste. "Eu já imaginava, estava na cara, mas... Se declarar." Ele respirou fundo enquanto pensava e fez a melhor cara que pode, mas não boa o suficiente. –Boa sorte. –E o sinal tocou. Salvo pelo 'gongo', o ruivo se levantou e saiu o mais rápido possível. Hinata não entendeu o que havia acontecido, e Gaara tentava ignorar a sensação de seu coração esmagado.

* * *

Hinata sabia que não podia voltar atrás agora. Assistia o treino impacientemente, sozinha. Para sua sorte, Neji não pôde ficar hoje, o que lhe tirou um peso pois ainda não havia inventado uma desculpa para dispensá-lo. 10 minutos para o fim da hora.

"O que eu vou dizer?"

O treino acabara. Os garotos estavam se dirigindo aos vestiários.

"Falta pouco..."

-Hinata! O que você achou do treino de hoje? –Perguntou Kiba se aproximando com uma toalha na cabeça em vez do companheirinho. Ele já tomara uma ducha e estava indo embora.

-V-você estava ótimo, Kiba!

-Obrigado! –Ele sorriu mostrando os caninos, orgulhoso. –Te vejo amanhã? –Hinata assentiu. Ele pegou Akamaru, que lambeu o rosto da garota, e foi embora. O gesto carinhoso do cachorro parecera um 'boa sorte', como se ele soubesse. Ao contrario de seu dono, que nunca imaginaria o que estava para acontecer.

Aos poucos os vestiários foram esvaziando, e só faltavam Sasuke e Naruto, quando finalmente o ultimo saiu. "É agora." Pensou ela, e foi em frente.

-Naruto, posso falar com você?

* * *

-Onde ela está? –Perguntou-se Sasuke. Ele saíra por ultimo, uns dez minutos depois do tapado do Naruto e não encontrara ninguém. O loiro roubara sua toalha como brincadeira e Sasuke teve que se secar com uma pequena toalha de rosto.

"Será que ela já foi? Não. Ela me disse hoje que ficaria para o treino. Será que ela está em problemas?" Ele tentou espantar o pensamento. "Melhor procurá-la caso tenha acontecido algo." Ele avançou pela escola, começando pelo campo e logo pela enfermaria, preocupado. Essa garota ia deixá-lo maluco.

* * *

-O que foi, Hinata? –Perguntou Naruto curioso. Ela o arrastara de volta até a sala de aula vazia e agora estava calada. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

-N-naruto, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. –Ela corava mais a cada palavra.

-Sim? –Ele não entendia o que essa garota queria. Tentava imaginar o que ela queria, odiava o suspense. Estava cansado e queria ir embora, mas agora só sairia quando descobrisse o objetivo daquilo. Até agora, só estava deixando seus pensamentos mais confusos.

"Se eu quero voltar atrás é agora. Pense bem, não é hora de hesitar..." A moça estava na duvida agora, mas firmou-se finalmente. "Não. Vou até o fim."

-Naruto, me ouça até o final antes de dizer algo.

Hinata não estava gaguejando tanto. Ela foi tomada por uma grande coragem crescendo em seu peito e continuou.

–Você lembra de quando nos conhecemos no acampamento e você me ajudou o resto das ferias? –Ele assentiu quando se lembrava do encontro. –Eu fiquei impressionada pelo jeito como você nunca desistia de nada e era incrivelmente bom com todos, até os que não retribuíam assim. –Ela sorriu. –Você tem um jeito brincalhão e as vezes é cabeça-quente, mas isso são suas qualidades e você tem esse imã que faz você atrair todos em sua volta... Ele acabou me atraindo também... –Ela falou baixinho.

-Hinata, o que você quer dizer? –Naruto arregalava os olhos imaginando onde isso ia dar.

-Espere. –Respirou fundo e corada, continuou. -Eu fiquei muito feliz quando e-encontrei você aqui de novo, no primeiro dia de aula. Achei que nunca mais ia te ver. –Ela sorriu outra vez e continuou:

-Mas eu sei que você tem sentimentos pela Sakura, não sou cega. Você pode não ter notado os meus, mas eu percebi os seus. Enfim... V-você sabe o que eu quero dizer, não? –Ela hesitou e ao não receber resposta disse docemente: Naruto, eu te amo.

Naruto soltou todo seu ar de uma vez pelo choque.

-Desde o dia em que nos encontramos, fui cativada pelo seu jeito. E agora, eu preciso saber se... se tem alguma chance de nós... terminarmos juntos. –Ela falou tão levemente que ele teve dificuldades para ouvir.

Hinata finalizou o que queria dizer com um leve toque na bochecha do loiro. Um toque compreensivo, calmo, tranqüilizante; mostrando que ele não estava sendo pressionado. Ele não se mexeu e ela deixou sua mão cair no vazio.

A Hyuuga podia sentir pequenas gotas de água começarem a se formar pelo nervosismo da tão esperada resposta do garoto. Podia ser qualquer coisa, e ela já estava assim. "Como gostaria de ser forte..." Pensou, com medo do futuro iminente. Olhou para a cara perplexa do loiro a quem acabara de dizer tudo, e não sabia se realmente gostaria de poder voltar atrás. O que estava feito, fora feito. Nada poderia ser mudado agora.

Naruto estava perplexo, ele não sabia o que dizer. Nunca havia notado isso, não o vira chegar. Nunca havia percebido nenhum tipo de atenção dela. Nunca pensara que poderia atrair alguma garota. Ele fora um tapado, como Sasuke dizia, ao não ter visto isso. Ele encarava atônito o ar, como se as palavras ditas estivessem ainda ali, à sua frente. Hinata o olhava, esperançosa. Ele também pôde ver o corpo dela se preparando para o que estava por vir. Ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo, sem palavras. Apesar de não ter tentado parecer confiante, a garota tremia.

Talvez estivesse tão cego pela outra luz que não viu essa pequena, que o esperava. E finalmente, decidiu o que faria, o que achava que seu coração lhe dizia.

-Hinata, eu...

**Fim Capitulo 5**

**

* * *

**

Suspense e tenso. Começaram a aparecer os sentimentos dos personagens.

Bom, não sou muito boa nisso mas ainda assim espero que gostem. Começaram minhas aulas já faz duas semanas e acreditem, é possível darem bastante dever na primeira semana. Mas prometo continuar tentando escrever rápido, desde que alguém leia, :)

Digam-me o que pensaram desse capitulo e que resposta vocês acham que o Naruto vai dar, por favor! Bjs, até a próxima. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bem, para os curiosos, finalmente a resposta. Muito obrigado pelos reviews e desculpem a demora. Vai demorar mais para o próximo capitulo porque tenho já 4 provas semana que vem...

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-Onde ela está...? Já procurei em quase toda essa maldita escola! Só faltam as salas de aula! –Exclamou Sasuke. Procurava Hinata que sumira após o treino mas dissera que iria embora com ele.

Tentava imaginar o rosto redondo da garota, os olhos que agora dizia ser da mesma cor que a lavanda e não mais de nuvem... Os lábios rosas, o nariz fino. Passara-se apenas vinte, trinta minutos desde que a vira e já estava desesperado para vê-la de novo. Era como se estivesse viciado.

Perdido em imagens, Sasuke ouviu passos vindo de perto de sua sala, a 102. Começou a correr lentamente e logo foi aumentando a velocidade. Um pouco mais a frente, estava a garota de seus pensamentos, Hinata.

Ela andava lentamente, arrastando os pés. Tinha a cabeça baixa e não podia ver seu rosto. Sasuke apressou-se até ela.

-Hinata, onde você estava? –A menina não respondeu nem levantou a cabeça. Ele viu algo brilhante cair no chão. Uma gota d'água. Ela estava chorando. Ele se aproximou e pôs as mãos em seu ombro. –Hinata, tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

Ela não se mexia, parecia em estado de choque. Sasuke a puxou para perto e quase a abraçou. Com um braço conseguiu fazê-la se mexer até o lado de fora da escola. Deixou a sua mochila e a dela na sala, não tinham dever para quarta-feira.

Queria olhar para o rosto dela, queria poder fazer alguma coisa para tirá-la daquele estado... Mas não sabia como. Tinha medo de ver um rosto desolado, uns olhos cor-de-lavanda (ele ainda tentava encontrar a descrição certa) encarando-o, repletos de tristeza e lagrimas. Estas realmente escorriam pelo rosto branco da moça enquanto ela era arrastada por Sasuke.

Mexiam-se muito devagar, pareciam que eram eras que se passavam e portanto, o moleque não queria ir longe dela. Gostaria de estar sempre ali, juntos. Quando estavam chegando perto das casas, ele parou.

-Hinata, olhe para mim. Me conte o que aconteceu. –Sasuke tentou encarar os orbes da moça, mas ela os escondia debaixo da franja. –Hinata! –Ele gritou, mais alto do que queria. Ela finalmente olhou-o e ele viu uma cena diferente do que imaginara.

-S-sasuke... E-eu falei c-com Naruto... –A menina gaguejava intensamente e fazia pausas longas, como se ainda estivesse processando o que aconteceu. –E-eu lhe d-disse tudo o q-que sinto e... Ele me respondeu... E-e... –A pausa foi tão longa que ele teve que sacudi-la para que continuasse. –Ele me beijou...

"_-Hinata, eu... Nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você, não que eu não quisesse. Quer dizer, nunca notei isso. Mas não vou mentir, vou ser sincero. –Naruto sentia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. –Você tem razão ao dizer que eu tenho sentimentos pela Sakura mas... Ultimamente, eles não tem sido tão fortes como antes. Ela só tem olhos para o Sasuke-teme, e você chegou. Comecei a sentir outros. Você disse que estava muito feliz quando me encontrou aqui, não foi? Bem, eu também. E você sempre foi gentil comigo, alias, com todos. –Ele pausou e a olhou nos olhos. Lentamente pegou as mãos da moça a sua frente e as apertou. _

_Ele se aproximou lentamente e Hinata, percebendo o que ia acontecer, fechou os olhos. Naruto estava cada vez mais próximo e finalmente, seus lábios se tocaram. Fora um simples selinho demorado, mas Hinata pode sentir uma fraca corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo, um leve formigamento ficar em seus lábios. O loiro se afastou, ambos ainda estavam de olhos fechados. Os olhos da moça estavam marejados e ela pode sentir as gotas salgadas escorrendo quentes em seu rosto._

_-O que eu quero dizer, Hina... É que eu acho que podíamos dar uma chance a nós dois. –E Naruto sorriu timidamente pondo uma mão atrás da cabeça."_

Após isso, Hinata não conseguiu conter a alegria que a invadiu e pulou nos braços do loiro, que a abraçou de volta, rindo. Mas ele teve que ir embora logo, pois Jiraya vinha visitá-lo e saiu correndo afobado. A Hyuuga teve que se sentar para não cair, quando realmente se dera conta do que isso tudo significava. Era como um sonho impossível se tornando realidade. Ela ainda não acreditava nisso, alguma parte de seu cérebro demorava para assimilar tudo. As lagrimas ainda caiam, mas não eram as mesmas do inicio. Eram de felicidade. Quando estava se sentindo menos tonta, saiu e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, ainda pensando, e foi quando Sasuke a encontrou.

-A-acho que e-estamos... namorando. –Ela estava com olhos sonhadores. As lagrimas que ele tanto temia, eram boas para ela. Sasuke ficou boquiaberto.

-C-com Naruto? Você ama o Naruto? Você esta NAMORANDO o Naruto? –Berrou Sasuke, sem entender e assimilar todas as suas emoções. Amor. Tristeza. Incompreensão. Raiva. Dor.

-Sasuke? T-tudo bem? –Hinata agora estava com medo. O tom que ele usou a assustara.

-Você é idiota? Agindo assim por uma besteira dessas? Você tem idéia do medo que eu tive achando que algo REALMENTE grave aconteceu com você? –Soltava as palavras sem nem pensar, sentia apenas o vazio em seu peito. –Qual o seu problema?

Com a súbita agressividade, Hinata vacilou. Ela tentou dar um passo para trás e tropeçou, quase caindo. Sasuke a segurou antes que se machucasse, mas logo a soltou.

-D-desculpe Sasuke-san. –Ela o chamara de 'san' de novo, mas ele não conseguia pensar claramente. –N-não queria i-incomodar v-você.

-Esquece. Vamos! –Caminhara na frente e não olhava para trás. Hinata que a poucos segundos estava extremamente feliz, agora não sabia mais que sensação predominava: preocupação pelo seu amigo, alegria pelo seu amor. Ele a acompanhara até a sua casa.

-X-xau Sasuke. –Sussurrou Hinata.

Ele nem a olhou, encarava o céu. Esperou que ela entrasse em segurança e correu. Correu como nunca correu antes. Desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Corria como se o caminho não tivesse fim, até onde suas pernas o levassem. E chegou ao parque.

Sentou-se a beira do lago e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. Não tinha coragem de ver seu reflexo. Estava com dor, uma dor imensa, emergente e que não pararia nunca de aumentar. Era pior que receber mil chutes, mil socos, mil pancadas. Doía como nunca sentira antes. Ele fechou a mão direita num punho e bateu com toda sua força na arvore ao seu lado. _Pôde_ sentir seus ossos se chocarem e quase se quebrarem com o choque, mas não ligou. A outra dor era maior.

Ele trincava os dentes com força, seu cabelo caindo no seu rosto. Se levantou e começou a socar a mesma arvore com desespero, como se tentasse lhe passar a mesma dor que sentia, mas nunca poderia. Quando não agüentava mais, escorregou lentamente até o chão e apoiou os braços doloridos nas pernas. Já havia escurecido, e ele levantou os olhos apertando-os com força, encarou o céu estrelado. Sentiu um ardor que não sentia há tanto tempo. Tornara-se tão fácil para ele controlar isso, mas hoje, era demais. Pôs a mão esquerda no rosto, e com a outra, deu um ultimo murro com toda sua raiva e esforço que lhe restava. Deixou seu punho encostado na cicatriz que a planta ganhara, sentindo um liquido quente e com cheiro de ferro começar a escorrer por sua mão. E, finalmente, pela primeira vez em sua vida desde que era um bebê, chorou. E ficou ali, naquele lugar, até que amanhecera.

* * *

Assim que entrara em casa, Hinata olhou pela sua janela, e viu Sasuke correr para longe. Não para a casa dele, mas para outro lugar. "O que aconteceu? Por que ele reagiu assim? Será que ele... " Hinata considerou a leve possibilidade do moreno ter sentimentos por ela, mas logo a descartou balançando a cabeça. "Não somos tão próximos assim, e eu sou uma sem graça, ele pode ter qualquer uma, por que escolheria uma sem sal como eu?" Pensou.

Portanto, Naruto a escolhera. Ele estava lhe dando uma chance. Hinata se prepara tão bem para a rejeição, que quando ele lhe disse 'Sim', ela entrou em estado de choque. Reagira de uma maneira bem... idiota. Talvez seja por isso que Sasuke estava bravo, ela agiu tão... imbecilmente que ele não agüentou o jeito ridículo dela. Perdida em pensamentos, Hanabi assustou-a.

-E ai, nee-chan? Como foi? –Perguntou a pequena.

-Acho que estamos namorando. –Murmurou distraída. Era tão estranho dizer isso. Namorar Naruto. Ela não estava se sentindo como achava que seria, mas ainda assim, a sensação era boa.

-E porque você está com essa cara?

-O Sasuke-san está estranho... –Hinata estava muito preocupada, e se começasse a chover e ele ainda não tivesse voltado? E se fosse culpa dela ele estar assim? Hanabi suspirou.

-Nee-chan, pare de pensar nos outros! Por uma vez, pense em você e tire essa cara preocupada do rosto. Alegre-se por ter conseguido o que você merece! –Tentou animar Hanabi, quase nunca conseguia, mas desta vez, ela viu o rosto de Hinata mudar. Ela sorrira docemente e estava mais feliz.

-Obrigada, Hanabi.

"Apenas hoje, deixe-me ser egoísta. Quero aproveitar esta sensação..." Hinata deitou-se em sua cama e esqueceu todos seus problemas. Pensava apenas em Naruto.

* * *

-Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke, seu dorminhoco. Acorda. –Berravam em seu ouvido. Suas roupas estavam meio úmidas, mostrando que chuviscara. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e deparou-se com alguém parecido consigo. –Vamos logo, antes que a mãe perceba que você ainda não voltou.

Sasuke não respondeu, ainda estava no parque. Sentiu uma dor lancinante, primeiro achou que era de sua mão, um pouco suja de seu sangue. Mas depois, lembrou-se que era seu coração que latejava horrivelmente. "Hinata ama Naruto, e... eles estão juntos agora." Esse pensamento o acertou como uma flecha, e ele se contorceu.

-Hey, o que aconteceu com sua mão? –Perguntou Itachi, parecendo levemente preocupado. Nunca demonstrava suas emoções, mas quando era seu irmão, tinha dificuldades em fazê-lo: seu irmão mais novo era a pessoa mais importante nesse mundo para ele.

-Nada. Vamos para casa. –Resmungou Sasuke, rouco. Nem reconhecera sua voz. Podia sentir em suas bochechas os rastros de suas primeiras lágrimas, agora secas.

Ainda estava escuro, deviam ser umas 4 ou 5 horas da manhã. O garoto adormecera na grama e não havia percebido o tempo passar. Itachi caminhou atrás o tempo todo, observando seu irmão. Ele estava meio apático. "Algo aconteceu que o deixou nesse estado... Não parece uma briga física, talvez alguma garota ou..." Formulava hipóteses mas não sabia qual era a correta.

Quando entraram em casa, Mikoto ainda não tinha acordado.

-Que sorte que ela não desceu. Ela estava realmente muito preocupada, mas disse a ela que você ligou e avisou que ficaria na casa de Naruto e passaria de manhã. Sabe como é, senão ela não dormiria. –Contou Itachi. Mikoto amava muito seus filhos e se preocupava demais, principalmente com o mais novo.

Ouviram um barulho vindo das escadas.

-Sasuke? Ah, você está bem. –Ela suspirou de alivio e assumiu um tom serio: Nunca mais faça isso de novo! Me avise antes.

Mas seu filho não dissera nada até agora, encarava o nada, o brilho em seus olhos sumira. Percebera que seu filho chorara. Devia ser algo grande para ele, que nunca demonstrava suas emoções (como quase todos os homens da familia Uchiha) desde seus sete anos, tivesse tal sentimento forte.

-Sasuke, querido... O que houve? –Ele não a olhava, continuava parado. Ela viu a mão direita e arfou. –Vamos cuidar disso. -Agora tinha certeza de que ele não estivera na casa Naruto.

Levou-o até a cozinha, sentou-o na mesa e começou a limpar. Por baixo do sangue, havia inúmeros arranhões feitos pela dura casca da arvore. Sasuke não mudou sua face apática durante todo o tratamento, mesmo quando sua mãe limpara com álcool. Mas quando ela começou a massagear a mão do garoto, ele soltou um barulho baixou. E disse, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez em toda a hora:

-Acho que está quebrada...

* * *

Hinata acordara feliz e ansiosa para chegar na escola. Mal podia esperar para contar a Tenten e Temari o que acontecera. Saíra cedo e esperava Sasuke em frente a porta de sua casa. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava demorando demais, começou a preocupar-se. "Será que aconteceu algo ontem?" Ela pensou preocupada.

-Hinata? –Dissera uma voz quando ela se distraiu. Virou-se esperando ver Sasuke e... Enganou-se. Era um homem alto, de cabelo preto quase longo preso num rabo de cavalo, olhos pretos e muito parecido com quem quase o confundira.

-Sou Itachi Uchiha, irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Acho melhor você ir indo, ele vai mais tarde. –Disse o moço, sorrindo gentilmente.

-O-ola. E-ele está b-bem? –Perguntou Hinata. Itachi respondeu que sim. –Que bom! O-obrigada. –Envergonhada, ela despediu-se e partiu.

Mais a frente, encontrou-se com Neji.

-Bom dia, Hinata-sama.

-Bom dia, Neji-nii-san. –Respondeu, hesitante mas sorrindo. Não sabia como ia lhe contar a novidade. –E-eto... Neji... Eu... E-enfim... –Ele a olhou, curioso. Hinata estava nervosíssima. –Eu...

-HINA-CHAN! NEJI! –Berrou alguém interrompendo-a.

-Oi Naruto! –Respondeu Hinata, corando e brincando com os dedos.

-Você já contou pra ele que estamos namorando? –Perguntou Naruto pondo os braços ao redor de Hinata. Neji demorou uns segundos mais que o normal para entender o que ouvira.

-Espera. VOCE ESTAO NAMORANDO? –Gritou o moreno. Hinata tentou acalmar Neji, mas ele, neste caso, se controlou, pois ele já sabia do amor da prima por ele e não queria chateá-la. Havia se preparado mentalmente para quando este dia chegasse. Mas ainda assim, soltou um olhar assassino sobre Naruto. "Se olhares pudessem matar..." –Escuta aqui, Uzumaki! Se você magoar a Hinata-sama, você é um homem morto.

E com isso foi embora tempestuosamente. Naruto virou-se para Hinata e sorriu animadamente.

-Bem, eu tinha só medo dele, agora podemos estar tranquilos, Hina-chan. –Ele se aproximou e deixou um selinho nos lábios da moça. Ela corou fortemente.

-S-sim. –"Ela é tão fofa..." Pensou Naruto carinhosamente.

–Vou indo, tenho que começar a espalhar a noticia, to certo! –E disparou a frente enquanto Hinara foi se juntar à sua amiga com os cabelos presos em dois coques.

-Hinata, aqui! Me conta T-U-D-O! –Chamou Tenten. Hinata saudou-a e lhe contou tudo nos detalhes que pode, mas deixou para contar sobre suas preocupações com Sasuke depois. –Não acredito! Estou tão feliz por você, amiga. –Tenten estava aliviada agora, passara o dia anterior preocupada com o que acontecera mas sua amiga estava mais radiante do que nunca. Ela não era a única curiosa, duas loiras se aproximavam também.

-Hinata, é verdade toda essa historia que estão espalhando? –Perguntou Ino, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com a chance de uma fofoca.

-Bem...

-É sim! Eles estão juntos desde ontem! –Respondeu animadamente Tenten.

-Por que você não me disse nada? –Foi a vez de Temari perguntar. Ela estava muito feliz por sua amiga, mas triste por seu irmão, que percebera que estava muito mal.

-É que e-eu tinha m-medo de ele descobrir se eu c-contasse para muitas pessoas...

-Hinata, todo mundo menos ele e alguns garotos já sabiam da sua paixão. Nós só não sabíamos que você ia se _declarar_ para ele! –Contou Ino.

-Quê? E-eu era tão obvia a-assim? –Hinata estava decepcionada com sua falta de discrição.

-Sinceramente, sim. Mas não importa mais, deu tudo certo! –"Talvez agora a Sakura dê uma chance, já que ela não é mais uma ameaça para ela com o Sasuke." Imaginou Ino, mas sabia que seria pedir demais, talvez.

Não tiveram tempo de discutir mais nada, o sinal tocara e separaram-se. Mas ao entrar na classe, percebera que as noticias se espalhavam rapidamente: vários de seus companheiros começaram a murmurar. Tentou ignorar, e se sentou em seu lugar de sempre. A aula começara e Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado, notou. Tentou parar de se preocupar e distrair-se.

* * *

-Hinata, é verdade o que estão dizendo? Você realmente está saindo com Naruto? –Perguntara Kiba com uma expressão indecifrável.

-S-sim. –Ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco. Kiba uivou baixinho, ele já sabia, não era cego.

-Bom, err... –Pela primeira vez, não sabia o que falar. –Boa sorte para cuidar dele, qualquer coisa pode me pedir que eu espanco o idiota! –Improvisou, e não tão triste, foi embora, com Shino logo atrás que apenas soltara um: 'Parabens'.

-Kiba, você está legal? –Perguntou o amante de insetos.

-Sim. Não se preocupe, Shino. Eu já imaginava algo assim. Por isso tomei precauções para tentar não gostar dela. –"Não funcionaram muito bem, mas melhor uma simples rejeição do que um coração quebrado. Coitado do Gaara, isso sim." Ele e Temari eram os únicos que tinham certeza do amor do ruivo: Kiba porque estava com ele na hora em se encontraram pela primeira vez com ela e viu o brilho nos olhos do garoto; e Temari porque obviamente era irmã dele e devia ter aconselhado-o.

-Se você diz... –E Shino voltou a ficar calado.

* * *

No horário de almoço, Hinata não conseguira encontrar Gaara, então , naturalmente, sentou-se com Naruto e etc. Pela primeira vez, Sakura não fez nenhum comentário maldoso, apenas agiu como se ela não estivesse lá. Para Hinata, aquilo foi um avanço na relação das duas. Seu dia estava indo otimamente, tirando algumas coisas em sua mente. O assunto do almoço era as fotos que os garotos iam tirar.

-Então quando vamos ao shopping? –Perguntou Sakura, ansiava para sair com Sasuke. "Pena que vai haver outras pessoas junto."

-Verdade! Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, Shino e Sasuke tem que tirar fotos de vestido ou saia!

-Hey! Também podem ser calças femininas, ok! –Reclamou o único envolvido presente. Hinata apenas ria, assistindo a cena.

-Bem, somos nós que vamos escolher, e te asseguro que você vestirá algo bem frufru, Naruto. –Dissera Ino.

-Hinata, você vai ser gentil, não? –Naruto brincou com sua nova namorada. Ela riu e deixou Tenten responder.

-Ela sim. Mas nós...

No fim, fora um almoço bem tranquilo e divertido para a jovem moça Hyuuga, em companhia de quem amava.

Já Gaara estava tendo péssimo dia. A garota que estava começando a gostar estava namorando outro. Sentado no grama da parte de trás da escola, rasgava uma folha de arvore distraidamente, olhando o horizonte. "Como vai ser agora? Devo me dar por vencido? Naruto é um cara legal, ele vai cuidar dela, mas... Queria que fosse eu." Pensou tristemente.

* * *

O casal não foi incomodado por ninguém exceto Neji e alguns comentários de seus amigos. Os fãs de Hinata se mantiveram quietos, então, o loiro não percebeu nenhuma mudança no jeito das pessoas e estava feliz pois realmente gostava de Hinata. Ela era muito tímida e quieta, mas ele não se importava, ela era fofa e até bem engraçada. Sakura não dissera nada, mas ele nem se importou, seus sentimentos por ela estavam sendo guardados bem no fundo, e outros estavam emergindo.

"Que pena que o teme faltou, tava louco pra contar pra ele..." Pensou.

Acompanhou sua namorada na volta da escola, riram e conversaram o caminho todo.

-Chegamos, Hina-chan. –Ela estava começando a gostar do apelido.

-O-obrigada Naruto. –Respondeu timidamente. Quando ele estava se virando para ir embora, disse: -N-naruto, você tem certeza sobre... nós? Q-quero dizer, você não é obrigado a isso.

-Hinata, tenho absoluta certeza, você pode ter tomado a iniciativa, mas não quer dizer que não vai dar certo, to certo! –Exclamou ele e deu-lhe outro selinho. Sabia que ela ainda não estava pronta para ir mais longe.

Hinata entrou apressada e vermelha em sua casa. Naruto riu da cara dela. Nunca havia notado a facilidade com a qual ficava corada, então não era porque ela sempre estava com calor!

Pensou em passar pela casa de Sasuke, mas um pressentimento o fez mudar de idéia, e se foi. Pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, feliz como sempre ou até mais. Hinata terminou seu dia tranquilamente e com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

* * *

Sasuke estava sentado no parapeito de sua janela. Viu Naruto acompanhar Hinata, e mais uma vez, seu corpo teve aquela horrível sensação que agora sabia que era 'ciúmes'. Antes do loiro tapado ir embora, ele percebeu que ficara na duvida entre visitá-lo ou não. Agradecera mentalmente por ter continuado o caminho, não saberia o que fazer se ele o tivesse em sua frente.

Olhou sem expressão sua mão enfaixada; quase a quebrara com aqueles socos. Quando o medico lhe perguntou como isso acontecera, ele não soube o que dizer, e o homem não repetiu a pergunta. Encarou tristemente a lua cheia, que o fazia pensar nos olhos da maldita garota por quem fora se apaixonar. Levantou-se e deitou em sua cama.

Antes de fechar os olhos, lembrou daquela pequena flor lilás que vira começar a se abrir no outro dia. Procurou-a na arvore, viu que os outros brotos ainda não tinham começado a florescer. Quando achou a pequena flor, viu-a se soltar e cair, lentamente, até o chão. Morta. Suspirou e dormiu, teria um longo dia amanhã.

**Fim Capitulo 6**

* * *

Meio triste o capitulo, mas eu não sabia bem o que colocar. Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado e que continuem lendo!

Ah, e feliz Dia dos Namorados (14 de fevereiro) atrasado a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Oi! Desculpem o atraso de uma semana, hehe. Enfim, vou viajar este carnaval e espero que gostem deste capitulo. Obrigado a todos que comentaram no ultimo!

Graziela: Não, só tenho conta aqui mesmo, por quê?

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Hinata saiu de casa apreensiva. Não tinha visto Sasuke desde que ele brigara com ela, dois dias atrás. Esperava, distraída em pensamentos, que ele saísse de sua casa e sorrisse como fizera nas semanas anteriores. Finalmente, viu a porta se abrir lentamente.

-Sim mãe, vou tomar cuidado. –Disse o moreno de cabelo espetado. Ele se virou apos trancar a porta e ao deparar-se com ela, hesitou. –Bom dia, Hinata.

-B-bom dia, Sasuke-san. –Respondeu a garota, relutante. Ele limpou a garganta com a situação constrangedora.

-Vamos?

-S-sim! –Respondeu rapidamente e começaram a se locomover devagar. Não era mais aquele silencio do qual ambos desfrutavam; era um silencio incomodo, desagradável, pedindo para ser quebrado.

-Err... Hinata... –Ele começou, sem saber como continuar. –Desculpe ter brigado com você no outro dia. É que eu realmente estava preocupado e quando vi que foi a toa, que estava tudo bem, alias _melhor _do que bem com você_... _Bem, eu simplesmente não gostei, digamos.

_-_N-não tem p-problema. Eu s-sinto muito por ter te i-incomodado. –"Agora ela acha que eu sou um babaca. Ou mais ainda do que antes." Mas, ela sorriu aliviada: eles não estavam mais brigados.

_-_É que eu odeio fazer coisas inúteis. E também é difícil acreditar que o tapado iria conseguir uma namorada antes de eu achar uma pra mim. –Ele pensou nessa brincadeira antes de sair, para não aparecer a verdadeira razão por ele ter 'explodido': que ele a amava.

_-_Mas Sasuke, v-você pode ter qualquer garota que você quiser. Tem a S-Sakura, Ino e acho que quase t-todas as garotas da escola. –"Menos a que eu quero." Pensou amargurado o Uchiha, mas não deixou transparecer. Estava no controle de suas emoções de novo.

_-_É, mas nenhuma me interessa. –Ele deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso presunçoso. Hinata lhe mostrou a língua, brincalhona.

_-_Você deveria dar uma chance a alguém! –Ele se surpreendeu pela reação dela e riu. Mas ela parou e arregalou os olhos.

_-_O que houve com a sua mão? –Perguntou. A mão direita de Sasuke estava enrolada por uma faixa branca e os dedos estavam brancos, mais que o normal.

_-_Ah, nada. –Ele desviou o olhar, obviamente mentindo.

_-_F-foi por isso que você não v-veio ontem?

Ele assentiu. Não queria mentir, mas na verdade, ele poderia ter ido à tarde após voltar do medico, mas não quis ver Naruto e Hinata juntos, e decidiu ficar mesmo. Hoje sua mãe o obrigara, sim ou sim. Quando era a escola, ela não tinha piedade, era uma pessoa muito temperamental.

_-_Oe! Hina-chan! Teme! –Berrou Naruto de longe, correndo em direção aos dois. –Bom dia. –Ele beijou Hinata e pôs o braço ao redor dela. –Já ta sabendo, Sasuke?

_-_Já. –Resmungou o moreno e continuou caminhando, tentando ignorar o amigo. Achava que seria pior, mas ao vê-los juntos, queria apenas socá-lo, e não matá-lo. Afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo e sabia que merecia o bem (quase sempre).

_-_He! Consegui uma namorada antes que você!

_-_Milagre, não? Hinata deve ter tido pena pra te aceitar. –E ambos começaram a discutir 'amigavelmente' o resto do caminho, com Hinata acompanhando-os.

Quando chegaram, Sasuke foi abordado por Sakura. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele viu o novo casal se afastando enquanto a rosácea lhe enchia de palavras:

-Por que você não veio ontem? Sentiu minha falta? Eu senti a sua! O que aconteceu com a sua mão? Quer que eu cuide de você? Um beijinho meu, e está curado! –Quando ela ia fazer o que disse, Sasuke a tirou de cima dele, como sempre, e saiu sem dizer nada. Sakura percebeu que ele estava mais nervoso do que o normal, e se perguntava o que o fez ficar assim. Ela estava pensando quando Ino se aproximou.

-Oi Testuda. Tudo bem?

-Tudo, Ino porquinha. Por que você pergunta?

-Sei lá, você parecia estar no meio de um raciocínio pesado...

-Eu? Não. Vamos, podemos fofocar enquanto o Kakashi se atrasa. –Disse Sakura sorrindo falsamente, deixando Ino intrigada. "O que ela está aprontando agora?"

* * *

Sakura passou o dia observando Sasuke, que ficou observando Hinata e Naruto. Eles passaram quase todo o tempo possível juntos, exceto na aula que se sentavam longe um do outro. No almoço, Hinata acabou se sentando com Kiba, Shino, Chouji e Shikamaru, pois o primeiro havia 'implorado' a ela. Para a alegria de Sasuke, não precisou vê-los juntos durante toda essa hora.

Os dias foram passando e nada mudava. Hinata estava mais do que apaixonada pelo loiro, e ele estava começando a amá-la de verdade. Passavam abraçados todo o tempo possível.

-Hey Teme, nós vamos pra sorveteria com o pessoal, não quer vir junto? –Perguntou Naruto, na terça da semana seguinte. Ao fim do treino de futebol eles tentavam marcar algo mas nem sempre iam todos. Obviamente, o loiro estava acompanhado de Hinata. Esta sorriu alegremente ao moreno.

-Não. Vou descansar. –Respondeu, sem emoção, e continuou andando.

-Vamos Teme!

-T-tem certeza, Sasuke-kun? –"Pelo menos ela voltou a me chamar de 'kun'..." Pensou positivamente. Por ela, ele iria, mas sabia que só sofreria mais.

-Realmente, preciso dormir. Divirtam-se. –E foi-se.

-Que pena. –Naruto deu de ombros. Não havia percebido a mudança nas atitudes do seu amigo. –Vamos indo, Hina?

-H-hai! –A moça se aconchegou nos braços de seu namorado e juntaram-se aos seus amigos.

* * *

-Hinata, hoje você pode vir em casa? Temos que terminar o trabalho do Kakashi. É pra sexta-feira. –Disse Sasuke na quarta de manhã balançando a mão na frente dela. Ela vinha estado tanto nas nuvens que havia se esquecido.

-É mesmo! –Exclamou e bateu na testa. –S-se não tiver problema... E-eu posso terminar sozinha s-se você quiser.

-Não. Também vou trabalhar, não sou folgado que nem o Naruto. –Provocou. Naruto estava fazendo o trabalho com Sakura, mas segundo o que ouviu, ele não fez quase nada, apenas imprimiu as imagens para ela. Chegaram na escola e logo se separaram.

* * *

-Sasuke! N-não precisa, eu posso levar eu mesma! –Comentava Hinata enquanto Sasuke carregava a mochila de ambos, e a da garota estava extremamente pesada. "O que ela leva aqui? Tijolos?" Bom saber que ele ainda tinha um pouco de humor.

-Eu levo, já que Naruto não vem com agente. –O loiro teve que sair rápido hoje pois tinha um compromisso. –Suas costas não merecem esse peso. –Ele disse soltando o ar quando colou o peso sobre as _suas _costas.

Chegaram na casa do moreno.

-Entre, por favor. –Ele largou as sacolas na entrada. –Quer comer algo?

-N-não. Vamos acabar c-com esse problema logo.

Subiram. Hinata esperou ele entrar no quarto para não acontecer o mesmo problema que da primeira vez. Dessa vez, ele tinha cuidado para que seu quarto estivesse bem-arrumado de novo.

-Pode entrar. O que falta fazermos?

-B-bem, escrever nosso texto e dividi-lo. –Respondeu entrando envergonhada no quarto. Sasuke a achou fofa, como sempre.

-Ok, vamos começar.

Passaram umas duas horas sentados e escrevendo rascunhos e juntando o de ambos no final -bem Hinata fez essa parte e Sasuke trouxe algo para comerem e beberem. Dividiram as partes em quinze minutos. Finalmente, terminaram tudo e, aliviados, ambos se espreguiçaram. Sasuke estava com dor na bunda de tanto ficar sentado.

-Ugh. Não quero fazer isso de novo tão cedo.

-A-acho que posso dizer o mesmo. –Respondeu rindo, Hinata.

-'Tá' reclamando do quê? Fui eu que fiz todo o trabalho, é claro. –Brincou ele.

-Eh? E-eu que reescrevi tudo no computador e à mão. –Resmungou ela, brincando também.

-Que mentira, fui eu que fiz tudo. Vou dizer ao Kakashi que você não fez nada e ficou sentada assistindo eu trabalhando feito louco. –Ela sorriu de lado maliciosamente e disse:

-Do jeito que ele te adora, com certeza v-vai acreditar. –E soltou aquele risinho que Sasuke adorava.

-Você só diz isso porque você é a aluna predileta dele. Já o Naruto está quase no mesmo nível que eu. –Ele sempre tomava a primeira chance que aparecia para atazanar o loiro, com ou sem ele por perto.

-Nah. A-acho que ele pega mais no s-seu pé.

E ficaram brincando mais um tempo. As melhores horas da vida de Sasuke nas ultimas duas semanas, foram essas. Esqueceu que tinha perdido seu único amor na vida. Esqueceu que foi para seu melhor amigo. Esqueceu suas tristezas e apenas se divertiu, junto com ela. Mas ele teve que perguntar algo que acabaria com isso.

-Hinata, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-S-sim?

-Você não tem ciúmes de quando o Naruto está com a Sakura? –Ele a olhou pelo canto e a viu sorrindo um pouco. Isso completamente quebrara o clima brincalhão, mas queria saber os pensamentos dela. Se não podia ser quem queria, podia ao menos tentar ser seu porto-seguro, não?

-E-eu sei o que você está imaginando, Sasuke-kun. E-ele gostava muito dela, não? M-mas, eu acredito que se ele está c-comigo agora, quer d-dizer que ele realmente gosta de mim. –Isso fez o coração de Sasuke se apertar, vê-la sorrir assim, dizer palavras doces e realmente gostar de outra pessoa, o fez sentir algo horrível.

-Ah. –E ficaram em silencio um tempo, encarando o chão desconfortáveis até ouvir um barulho alto lá embaixo.

-Sasuke! –Chamou uma voz embaixo.

-Acho que é meu irmão. –Desceram e cumprimentaram Itachi. Ele beijou a mão de Hinata cavalheiramente. Ela corou levemente, ele era tão bonito quanto seu irmão.

-Olá de novo, Hinata.

-O-ola. -Eles se encararam um pouco. Itachi a examinava, e Sasuke, irritado, interrompeu a troca de olhares.

-Que é?

-Nada, só queria saber porque havia duas mochilas aqui, mas já sei. –Ele sorriu divertido, lançando outro olhar a Hyuuga.

-A-acho que já vou indo. Tchau Sasuke-kun. Não esquece o trabalho na sexta. –Ela se despediu e foi embora. Quando Sasuke se virou apos fechar a porta, seu irmão o encarava encostado na parede.

-Ela é bonita.

-É, e?

-Você gosta dela. –Não era uma pergunta e sim, uma afirmação. Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar levemente, mas virou para seu irmão ver.

-E daí? Ela tem namorado. –Itachi sacudiu a cabeça, agora o comportamento de seu irmão mais novo fazia sentido.

-Tsc, tsc. Roube-a. –Itachi não era a favor desse tipo de ação, mas não queria ver seu irmão triste.

-Não posso, ele é meu melhor amigo. –Isso complicava a situação.

-Bem, acho que você vai ter que ser paciente então. Se controle.

-Tenta me ensinar. Você nunca esteve apaixonado, como vai entender meu sentimento?

Itachi o chamou com a mão e Sasuke se aproximou, pensando que talvez ganhasse algo útil. Ele pôs dois dedos na testa do garoto e disse: "Desculpe, talvez mais tarde", igual a quando eram mais jovens. E foi embora.

"Pff, não sou mais criança." Bufou Sasuke e esfregando a testa, foi ao seu quarto. "Não devia ter-lhe dito aquilo. Agora vai ficar me enchendo o saco..."

Após as conversas do dia anterior, Sasuke não agüentava mais a dor que sentia cada vez que a via junto do loiro. Ele era seu melhor amigo: estava feliz que ele tinha achado alguém, mas precisava ser a pessoa que ele amava? "Deve ser a única coisa que ele conseguiu que eu não." Refletiu, tentando fazer brincadeira, mas nada o animou.

* * *

Naruto nem comentou nada sobre sua namorada ter estado na casa de outro garoto completamente sozinha. Nem um pouco de ciúmes. "Como ele faz isso?" Perguntava-se Sasuke. Qualquer namorado normal, acho, teria pelo menos, questionado algo. Ele via que Naruto somente punha o braço ao redor dela, lhe dava alguns beijos, mas não muito mais do que isso. Se ela fosse dele, ele lhe daria atenção e carinho o tempo todo. Mas a questão era que ela não era sua. E provavelmente nunca seria.

Na sexta-feira, apresentaram juntos o trabalho de português. Kakashi aplaudira o bom trabalho, mas dera 9,8 para Hinata e 9,0 para Sasuke. Hinata tentou argumentou que se esforçaram igualmente nisso e etc, mas isso apenas fez Kakashi dizer:

-Não precisa mentir, se ele estiver te ameaçando Hinata, é só falar comigo. -Ela corou e disse que ele não a ameaçara nem pedira nada. Toda a classe ria da desgraça do pobre moreno.

"Ele realmente me odeia, não é possível!" Pensou Sasuke. Como 9 era uma nota boa o suficiente, ele não reclamou. Comparando com Naruto, que tivera 5, pois Sakura dissera que ele não fez quase nada; a rosácea tirara 8. Mas quando ia falar com Hinata e parabenizá-la, ela se aproximou de Naruto e ficou lá, ignorando-o.

* * *

Aos poucos, Sasuke foi se afastando do grupo, apenas os observando de longe. Igual a quando se mudou, ele passava muito tempo sozinho; não porque ninguém queria, mas porque se isolava. Até que um dia Naruto decidiu se tornar seu rival e melhor amigo e pela insistência, Sasuke acabou se abrindo as outras pessoas. Agora, Naruto nem percebeu, estava acostumado com a frieza de seu amigo e era muito desligado do mundo. Sakura já estava começando a desconfiar desse distanciamento. E Tenten, ligada a tudo, ao contrario de um certo loiro, também havia percebido isso e começou a se perguntar nas possibilidades.

Um dia, Sakura se aproximou de Sasuke na saída e tentou beijá-lo. Ele, pego de surpresa, quase não consegue desviar. Estava irritado pois acabara de ver, mais uma vez, o casal se dando um pequeno beijo e andando abraçados.

-Você está louca? Essa tinta que você usa no cabelo finalmente afetou seu cérebro? –Essa, Sai, um garoto estranho e extremamente pálido (mais que ele mesmo) e que tinha problemas de relacionamentos, sempre lendo livros sobre isso e fazendo conclusões erradas, lhe dissera. –Você não pode ir por aí beijando as pessoas do nada! Fica longe de mim sua doida.

-M-mas Sasuke, eu te...

-Você NAO me ama, e eu NAO te amo. Agora com licença, quero ficar a um quilometro de loucas que nem você. –Ele foi muito frio e duro, mas estava extremamente de mau-humor. Com o passar do tempo, deveria se acostumar com sua situação, mas em vez disso, se sentia cada vez mais triste.

Não agüentava não ter o que tanto amava. Queria poder tê-la em seus braços, sentir seu calor. Ouvir seu nome sair pela sua boca, dito pela doce voz. Beijar seus doces lábios, seu pescoço, sua pele macia, suas mãos, seu cabelo... Sentir o doce perfume que exalava de sua pele. Aqueles olhos cor de nuvem ou seja lá qual a descrição certa, olhando-o apenas a ele, e somente ele. Mas ele tinha quase certeza de que isso nunca aconteceria. Um sonho sem futuro.

"Que merda! Esses pensamentos idiotas. Estou parecendo aqueles livros de garotas!" E continuou andando balançando a cabeça e tentando tirar tudo de sua mente.

* * *

-Por quê? Por que ele não me vê? Por que ele não ME ama? O que ele vê naquela sem sal gaguejadora? –Berrava Sakura para o nada. Estava com muita raiva e tinha quase certeza de que o garoto que amava, gostava de uma idiota qualquer. –Ela acha que pode chegar assim e mexer no meu cara? Ela vai ver só!

Se pudesse, Sakura entraria numa briga com a primeira pessoa que aparecesse. Estava muito dolorida do fora que recebera de Sasuke: fora o pior de todos, e estes não eram poucos.

-Eu vou achar um jeito de me fazer sentir melhor.

Com esse plano, ela se acalmou, pegou um pote de sorvete de chocolate enorme na cozinha e se sentou no seu quarto, criando um plano malvado para se vingar da 'garota que roubara seu amor'.

* * *

Hinata acordou feliz. Hoje faria um mês que estava saindo com Naruto. Achava que não podia ser mais feliz em toda sua vida. Nunca deixava de sorrir e queria estar com ele o tempo todo. "Um sonho que virou realidade."

Levantou-se e pegou um presentinho que comprara para o loiro. Era só uma lembrança que queria lhe dar. Sorriu ao colocar a mini-coisa no bolso, pôs a roupa de sempre: calça jeans, camiseta e casaco largo. Para sua sorte, hoje parece que seria um dia frio.

Encontrou-se com Sasuke. Ele nem falava mais com ela ultimamente, mas ela preferia não incomodá-lo e somente iam juntos até Konoha em silencio. As vezes, Neji se encontrava com ela no caminho e brigava com o Uchiha por ser tão frio com a 'Hinata-hime', mas este nem respondia, o que deixava o Hyuuga mais bravo.

O dia se passou normal. Ela ficou para ver o jogo, ia falar com Naruto e hoje ia fazer-lhe duas surpresas. Um segredo? Eles nunca se beijaram de verdade, apenas selinhos longos. Pois Hinata era extremamente tímida e Naruto respeitava isso, mas hoje ela ia mostrar que realmente o amava. Ela sorriu, esperando para ver a reação dele.

Quando estava indo para falar com o loiro, Kiba a parou e conversou com ela um pouco. Apesar de estar impaciente, ela ficou com ele uns dez minutos, assim que se despediram, Hinata não conseguiu achar Naruto na frente dos vestiários.

-Naruto voltou para a classe, pegar uma coisa que esqueceu. –Disse Shino sombriamente.

-Ah, o-obrigada, Shino. –Ela sorriu, e correu para a sala 102. Estava muito nervosa e ansiosa. Ia para o lugar onde eles começaram a namorar, no seu aniversario de um mês de namoro, "Que romântico!", diria ela.

* * *

-Ah! Aqui está! Que susto, achei que tinha perdido. –Suspirou Naruto, aliviado.

-Naruto? –Chamou uma voz melosa atrás dele. Ele se virou, surpreso. Não achava que haveria ninguém na sala. –Tudo bem?

-Sakura-chan? –Hesitou o garoto. Ela estava agindo estranho. Estava se aproximando dele, e pôs os braços nos seus ombros.

-Sim?

-Tudo bem? –Ele estava achando isso estranho.

-Naruto. Eu sei que você está saindo com a Hinata já faz, acho, que um mês. Mas será que você realmente esqueceu de mim? –Ela sussurrou. E no seu ouvido disse: –Acho isso difícil, não sou uma garota de jogar fora afinal -"Portanto, foi o que o Sasuke fez." Pensou o garoto.

-Sakura, preciso ir. –Disse ele, nervoso. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte enquanto ela se aproximava mais com aquele jeito.

-Não, fica um pouco comigo.

-Não, tenho que ir.

-Fica. –Ela disse, como uma ordem. Com medo, ele parou de se debater, mas continuou insistindo.

-De verdade. Pára com isso, me deixa ir.

-Não. Quero você. Agora, aqui. –Após bastante tempo de reflexão, Sakura já havia decidido como se vingar de Hinata. Ia executar seu plano agora.

-Sakura, o que você quer dizer? –Agora ele queria sair correndo dali, mas era como se estivesse paralisado.

-Eu quero dizer... isso aqui.

Sakura fechou os olhos e lentamente arrastou sua cabeça para perto da do garoto a sua frente. De choque, ele não se mexeu. Ela, enfim, encostou seus lábios nos dele, e lhe deu um beijo de verdade: longo e babado. No começo, Naruto não se mexeu. Depois, colocou a mão nas costas da rosácea.

Nesse momento, ouviram um pequeno arfar seguido de um leve barulho de passos, mas Sakura decidiu que foi impressão sua e se concentrou no que estava fazendo.

**Fim Capitulo 7**

* * *

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, comentem e mandem criticas construtivas ou idéias, como queiram. Bom Carnaval a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Escrevi neste carnaval, espero que esteja bom... Obrigado a todos que leram o ultimo capitulo! Divirtam-se!

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Hinata começou a correr assim que viu-_o_ colocar as mãos nas costas _dela_. Correra antes para chegar rapidamente aquela sala onde um mês atrás, acontecera a melhor coisa de sua vida. Agora corria para longe dela, onde vira algo que quebrara seu coração em milhares de pedaços. O pequeno embrulho que segurava em sua mão agora parecia pesado. Ela parou e colocou-o em seu bolso, tentando esquecer de por que e para quem o tinha feito.

As lágrimas só chegaram quando ela passou da terceira classe. Quando começaram, não queriam parar. Ela apertou os olhos com força e continuou correndo sem abri-los. Até que bateu em algo. Ou alguém. Ela caiu no chão duramente.

-Hinata? Tudo bem?

Ela estava soluçando desesperadamente enquanto tentava limpar as gotas de água. A pessoa se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Hinata não tinha visto quem era mas havia reconhecido sua voz.

-O que aconteceu, está tudo bem?

Ultimamente, eles tinham se afastado. Não como se antes fossem grandes amigos, mas agora não eram muito mais do que conhecidos. Gaara agira estranho quando ela lhe disse que gostava de Naruto, mas uma semana depois tudo quase voltara a ser como antes. Já Sasuke se afastara quase completamente, e agora ele estava ali, com uma expressão preocupada e esfregando o braço onde fora atingido pela garota.

As pernas de Hinata estavam tão fracas que ela não conseguia se levantar. Ela tremia, seu corpo não tinha força para nada. Se sentia derrotada e desolada.

-M-me l-leve p-para longe d-daqui... –Pediu baixinho entre um soluço e outro. Ela só queria sair antes que Naruto a visse: não teria coragem de ver a cara dele. O garoto ajudou a se levantar e quase carregou-a completamente até o terraço da escola. Vinha passando muito tempo ali, nos recreios. Era calmo e tranqüilo, por isso achou que seria perfeito na situação dela. Nas ultimas semanas, ele se tornara mais frio e solitário que antes, retraído da sociedade da escola. Era incrível como aquela garota conseguia fazer aquela parte de sua personalidade sumir tão rápido.

Sasuke a deixou no chão e sentou-se a alguns metros a sua direita, observando-a. Hinata dobrou os joelhos e colocou a cabeça entre eles e o resto de seu corpo, encarando o chão enquanto as lagrimas não paravam de escorrer. Sasuke levantou a cabeça e olhou para o céu, nublado. As nuvens cinzentas mostravam que choveria daqui à algumas horas, mas isso não o preocupava. A garota ao seu lado, sim. A chuva, não.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, quando ele não suportou mais aquela situação, tentou conversar de novo.

-Hinata, o que aconteceu? –Perguntou no tom mais sensível que conseguiu, mas como era a primeira vez em muito tempo, não saiu como queria.

-N-nada.

Ele estava um pouco revoltado por toda a situação que sua vida se tornara e revirou os olhos. Alem de ter decidido que tentaria se livrar de seus sentimentos por ela e agir que nem um babaca, como antes.

-Claro, e eu sou o rei da França,

-A I-inglaterra n-não tem rei. –Ela disse, tentando sorrir, mas ele não pôde ver pois ela ainda encarava o chão, seu cabelo na frente.

-Exatamente. Enfim, algo _obviamente _aconteceu. Talvez... contar te ajude. –"Que droga! Por que não consigo agir com ela do mesmo jeito que eu ajo com qualquer outra garota!"

Ela levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo no joelho esquerdo.

-A-agora a pouco... –Sua voz falhava e ela ainda estava soluçando, mas finalmente, as lagrimas haviam parado. –Na n-nossa sala... E-eu estava i-indo entregar um p-presente a Naruto p-pelo nosso mês de n-namoro... M-mas quando cheguei lá, e-ele estava b-beijando a S-sakura. –Entre cada frase ela fazia uma longa pausa antes de continuar. –E-eu esperei para ver se ele a e-empurrava... Mas ele não f-fez nada no começo e depois... r-retribuiu.

As lagrimas voltaram aos olhos repletos de tristeza da moça. E ela voltou a fitar os quadrados azuis claros da escola. Sasuke demorou um pouco para entender o que ouvira. Levantou-se com os punhos cerrados e começou a andar. Cheio de raiva. Quem Naruto pensava que era para magoar tanto uma garota meiga como ela? Ele iria matá-lo se tivesse a chance. Mas quando estava chegando na porta para descer ao corredor das classes...

-A-aonde você vai? –Finalmente levantara a cabeça completamente e o olhara. Ela estava vermelha e as gotas de água ainda caiam.

-Dar uma lição à esse tapado idiota. –Disse sem demonstrar toda a emoção que sentia.

-N-não... –Murmurou ela. "Ela ainda vai defendê-lo? Ele realmente não a merece!" e fechou ainda mais os punhos. –Não me d-deixe sozinha. –Disse tão baixo que ele até achou que foi sua imaginação. Ele se virou para encará-la, tamanha sua surpresa e soltou toda a tensão. –Por favor.

Sasuke se aproximou sem dizer nada e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e deixou as gotas salgadas molharem a camiseta azul-escura de gola alta que ele estava usando. Ficaram em silencio enquanto ela fungava, finalmente ela decidiu quebrar isso.

-E-eu não sou boa o suficiente? Eu t-tentei tanto, mas a-acho que não p-posso competir com as o-outras garotas. –Murmurou. Sasuke pôs a mão no ombro dela e fez os orbes dela encararem os seus olhos escuros como o breu. Perola e ônix. "Finalmente achei a descrição para aqueles olhos que tanto me fascinam." Pensaram ambos. Secretamente, Hinata também ficava intrigada com aqueles olhos negros profundos do Uchiha.

-Me escute Hinata. Você é linda. Você é inteligente, meiga, boa, engraçada, fofa e muito mais. Nunca mais diga que você não é 'boa o suficiente' só porque um idiota e cego, por sinal, não percebeu isso. Naruto é um completo idiota e imbecil, que, se você quiser, leva uma surra agora mesmo.

Com esse pequeno discurso, Hinata ficou sem fala. Sasuke desviou o olhar e sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem com o que acabara de dizer. Hinata, ainda chorando, conseguiu sorrir levemente com aquele elogio e voltou a se apoiar nele, dessa vez, encostou seu rosto no peito do garoto, ouvindo seu ritmo cardíaco aumentar, mas sem ver o rosto dele tomar um tom avermelhado ao senti-la tão próxima. Assim, a raiva do garoto sumiu e foi substituída por uma sensação boa.

Hinata procurava conforto, e o achou nos braços de Sasuke que pôs um braço em volta dela. Estava tudo tão quieto que ouviu a respiração regular dela e quando olhou, percebeu que a garota havia dormido apos tanto derramar de lagrimas, e o mais fofo: ela também estava corada.

* * *

-Sakura, não posso fazer isso. –Dissera Naruto.

-Você diz isso só agora? –Respondeu Sakura. Não estava mais usando o tom sedutor de minutos atrás. –E há apenas trinta segundos você não fez a menor tentativa para me parar.

Naruto sabia que era verdade e estava envergonhado disso. Assim que a rosácea o beijou, ele não fez nada inicialmente, tomado pelo choque. Mas logo depois, sentimentos que achava que havia enterrado, voltaram a superfície com tudo, e se viu retribuindo a caricia puxando a moça para mais perto de si. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, ele não podia acreditar no que havia feito. Ele estava namorando a Hinata! Como pôde trair a meiga e doce garota?

-Não é certo. E Hinata? –Sakura revirou os olhos ao comentário do loiro.

-Argh! Esquece ela, eu sou bem melhor.

-Mas ela não merece isso.

-Então por que você ME beijou tão apaixonadamente? –Sakura havia feito isso por pura satisfação pessoal. Estava tão brava por aquela 'baranga' ter tentado roubar o coração de _seu_ Sasuke, que decidiu se vingar. Seu plano não consistia _necessariamente_ em magoá-la, mas em provar que era dez vezes melhor que ela. Se descobrisse, que pena.

-Você não me deixou escolha! –Respondeu o loiro. –E eu não pude me controlar. Não acredito nisso! Sakura, ela é sua amiga também, você não se sente mal?

-Minha amiga? –Sakura bufou. –Ta bom, até parece. Aquela sem-sal e sem-graça não recebe nenhum pingo de simpatia de minha parte. E depois, caro Naruto, foi _você _que continuou tudo. O que você vai fazer agora? –Sakura encarava suas unhas pensando em que cor as pintaria esta noite.

-Quê? –"Essa é mesmo a garota por quem eu me apaixonei?" Perguntou-se. "Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu realmente gosto da Hina..." Confuso, foi interrompido pela moça de cabelos rosas.

-Bom, já vou indo. Terminei o que vim fazer. Nós vemos amanhã, até. –Sakura se despediu, pulou da cadeira e foi embora.

Naruto apenas a olhou, e pela primeira vez na vida, pensou coisas nada agradáveis sobre a moça e consequentemente de si mesmo. "O que vou fazer?"

* * *

Sasuke sacudiu levemente a garota em seu colo. Ele não queria sair daquela situação um pouco constrangedora porem confortável e tranqüila; mas as primeiras gotas de uma chuva grossa já haviam caído e ele não queria que Hinata ficasse doente. Ela estava tão bonita dormindo. Não estava mais sofrendo, sua expressão parecia tranqüila e angelical. A contragosto, a chamou de novo.

-Hinata. Precisamos ir. –Murmurou baixinho no ouvido dela.

A moça finalmente acordou batendo as pálpebras levemente. Seu rosto agora parecia cansado (da choradeira) e tinha as marcas das lagrimas atravessando suas bochechas; seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos, mas ainda eram maravilhosos –segundo Sasuke.

Quando ela deu conta da situação se levantou prontamente, tão rápido que quase caiu, mas Sasuke a segurou, impedindo-a.

-Des-desculpe Sasuke-kun. –Disse, corada. Sasuke sorriu interiormente feliz.

-Não precisa. –Uma gota caiu no nariz dele. Hinata riu um pouco. –Acho melhor irmos.

E começaram a correr para a saída do teto da escola. No caminho, Sasuke foi à frente para se assegurar que não encontrariam ninguém e ao mesmo tempo tentava impedir Hinata de se lembrar o que aconteceu. Hinata percebeu e agradeceu ainda mais mentalmente o moleque. Ela não havia esquecido, simplesmente preferia aproveitar a companhia de seu recuperado amigo enquanto podia. Em casa, desabaria de novo.

Sasuke pegou a mochila de ambos, como fazia antigamente, e assim que passaram pelos portões da escola, a chuva começou. Hinata tirou de sua mochila um guarda-chuva azul-escuro e o pôs acima dos dois.

Em frente à casa dela, quando ela estava procurando as chaves, encontrou no seu bolso o presente que ia dar a Naruto. Pensou um pouco e decidiu o que fazer. Ela estendeu o pacote ao garoto à sua frente.

-O que é isso? –Perguntou, surpreso pela ação da moça. Ela estava corada mais uma vez.

-O p-presente que eu tinha feito p-para o Naruto, mas agora não q-quero mais lhe dar. S-se voc_ê _não se importar...

Ele sorriu, essa parecia uma pequena vingança. Pegou o embrulho e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Tem certeza? Você ainda pode pegar de volta. Ultima chance.

-Por f-favor aceite. Um agradecimento p-por você ter me ajudado hoje.

-Muito obrigado então. –Ele sorriu e ela corou mais ainda.

-Desculpe t-todo o incomodo. –Agradeceu quando ele estava virando para dirigir-se a sua casa. Sem se virar, levantou um braço em sinal de tchau e disse: "Até amanhã."

Hinata entrou em sua casa e subiu ao seu quarto. Estava bastante confusa. Decidiu deitar-se e continuar o sono que fora interrompido no terraço.

* * *

Sasuke encarava o embrulho com curiosidade. Era para Naruto, mas agora era dele. Isso o fazia menos especial? Não, tudo dela era especial. Sorriu para si mesmo e rasgou o pequeno papel presente vermelho escuro. Pegou o pequeno pingente sorridente para celular. Dentro, havia um bilhete:

"Que você continue sorrindo sempre, como essa carinha. Feliz aniversario de um mês, :)"

Um presente muito fofo, para dizer a verdade. Simbólico, nada de mais, mas algo que seria importante para duas pessoas que entendessem seu significado. Era bem a cara dela. Se Naruto realmente fez o que fez, ele não a merecia.

Sasuke pegou o pingente e o pôs no seu celular, talvez agora teria um motivo para sorrir de vez em quando.

Finalmente deitou-se e refletiu sobre o dia. Fora bom ou ruim? Naruto traíra sua namorada, que era a garota que ele amava e Sakura fizera isso por uma razão até agora desconhecida mas que com certeza tinha a ver consigo. Definitivamente ruim. Lembrou-se da cara destruída de Hinata. "Amanhã o Naruto vai ter que perceber que suas ações tem conseqüências. Se precisar, eu mostro." E com esse pensamento, se preparou para um banho.

* * *

-B-bom dia Sasuke. –Cumprimentou o garoto a sua frente. Ela estava meio triste mas ainda assim lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso.

-Bom dia.

No meio do caminho, Sasuke tirou seu celular e o mostrou a moça. Ela primeiro arregalou levemente os olhos e depois sorriu mais uma vez. O pingente que ela fizera estava pendurado no seu celular. –Hinata comprara uma palheta, a recortara em forma redonda (um trabalho difícil, Neji a ajudara) e pintara de amarelo. Depois desenhou a cara feliz com tinta preta e pincel fino e por fim, fez um pequeno buraco onde passou um cordão preto. Poderia ter simplesmente comprado um, mas achou que seria mais importante se ela mesmo o tivesse fabricado.

-Obrigado.

-Q-que bom que você gostou.

Corada, ficou em silencio. Quando estavam para virar a esquina onde normalmente se encontravam com Naruto, ela parou. Dobrou os braços em frente ao corpo e parecia estar em um impasse e muito nervosa.

-Tudo bem? –Perguntou Sasuke, já entendendo e suspirando. –Você não pode evitá-lo para sempre.

-E-eu sei. M-mas eu não sei o que d-dizer a ele. –Sasuke olhou seu relógio e viu que estavam dez minutos adiantados ao horário que passavam normalmente.

-Se formos logo, talvez ele ainda não tenha chegado e é só evitá-lo até o sinal tocar. –Ela o olhou perguntando como e ele sorriu de forma engraçada. –É também por isso que o banheiros das garotas é separado do dos garotos.

-O-ok.

Ela não estava muito convencida, mas era melhor do que ela havia imaginado: correr para longe dele até decidir o que fazer. Sasuke foi na frente e fez um sinal de que não havia ninguém na outra rua. Passaram rapidamente. Ele se sentiu um pouco ridículo fazendo isso, mas até que ela o tornava divertido, e ninguém estava olhando mesmo.

-O-obrigada mais uma vez, Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata conseguiu fugir de Naruto pois ele também não forçou a barra. Estava envergonhado de si mesmo e ainda não tinha coragem de encará-la. Não se falaram toda a manhã e Hinata não contara a ninguém o que havia acontecido, nem a Tenten, sua única amiga.

"O que eu faço?" Perguntava-se Naruto. Quando viu Hinata hoje, se deu conta de que, mesmo ainda tendo sentimentos por Sakura, ele desenvolvera fortes sentimentos pela tímida Hyuuga também. Agora não tinha coragem de olhá-la e não sabia o que fazer: lhe contar o que aconteceu ou fingir que não houve nada. Sakura dissera que não diria nada, agora cabia somente a ele. Também parecia que ela o evitava, mas, distraído como o loiro era, acabou achando que era invenção sua. "Vou falar com ela." Decidiu-se.

O sinal do fim do dia tocou e Naruto se aproximou de Hinata. Sasuke esperava do lado de fora da classe, curioso para saber o que ia acontecer. Dependendo dos sentimentos de Naruto, ele não teria motivos para ficar bravo com o amigo. Se ele simplesmente agira de forma egoísta, ficaria bem dolorido. Mas conhecendo o melhor amigo, tinha quase certeza que ele foi impulsivo e que, pelo que viu hoje, realmente se arrependia. Para ele que o conhecia bem, via a culpa estampada no rosto de Naruto.

-Oi Hina-chan! –Saudou o loiro, assustando a garota que guardava seus cadernos na mochila.

-Oi N-naruto. –Respondeu sorrindo só um pouco. Ambos estavam extremamente sem-graça, mais do que no dia em que ela se declarara. Naruto disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

-Então, o cinema está marcado no sábado? –Perguntou, e Hinata suspirou decepcionada.

-N-naruto, nada aconteceu ontem? –Perguntou, olhando com a cabeça inclinada para o lado. Naruto hesitou e trocou de perna para sustentar seu peso.

-Não. Por quê? –Ele decidiu não dizer nada. Estava agindo que nem um covarde. Afinal, ela não poderia tê-los visto, poderia?

Hinata abaixou o olhar e seus olhos brilhantes não podiam ser vistos por causa de sua franja que os escondia. Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem para fazer o que ia fazer. Ela levantou a mão e deu um leve tapa na cara de Naruto. Foi fraco, ela não queria machucá-lo, mas lhe mostrar sua emoção.

-N-naruto, eu v-vi você e a Sakura o-ontem, a-aqui mesmo, n-na classe. –Soltou um pouco brava.

-Q-quê...? Q-quando...? –Ele gaguejou sem saber o que dizer.

-E-eu estava vindo te p-procurar para c-comemorarmos n-nosso primeiro mês de namoro, m-mas eu vi ela te beijando e... v-você retribuindo. –Disse baixinho a moça. "Putz! É verdade, ontem fazia um mês já! Ah, cara, dessa vez meti a pata." Pensou o loiro, cada vez mais envergonhado de si mesmo.

-Mas foi ela me beijou. –Tentou se defender.

-E-eu sei, Naruto. E-eu esperei para ver se você a e-empurrava, para não c-causar um mal-entendido; mas em vez disso, você a p-puxou para mais perto. -Podia sentir seus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas. "Não agora!" Pensou, tentando contê-las. –F-foi quando eu corri. –Murmurou. Ele se lembrou do barulho que ouviu e que tinha decidido ignorar, aquilo tinha sido Hinata fugindo.

-Hina... –Ele se mexeu, desajeitado. Não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que a garota em sua frente estava magoada e a beira de lagrimas, e isso era culpa dele. –Me desculpe. Você... pode fazer isso? –Perguntou com poucas esperanças. Ela era meiga e muito gentil, mas talvez isso fosse pedir demais.

-S-sim, Naruto. M-mas não podemos mais ficar j-juntos. Você ama a Sakura-san.

-Mas eu também gosto de você. –A isso, a menina sorriu gentilmente e fitou os olhos azuis que tanto amou e talvez ainda amasse.

-Mas não parece ser o suficiente. –Ela pôs a mão no rosto dele, repetindo o gesto de quando ela lhe pediu em namoro, deixando a cair logo depois. –Sakura-san é uma b-boa pessoa, acho. Ela só está confusa e no mal-caminho... Talvez v-você consiga ajudá-la, Naruto-kun.

Uma única lagrima desceu pelo rosto do garoto, nesse triste termino entre os dois. O que Hinata dissera era verdade: ela gostava de ambas, mas ele amava mais a moça de cabelos rosas, embora esta não merecesse. Hinata passou o dedo na bochecha do loiro, limpando o rastro da gota salgada e trocaram um ultimo olhar, com isso, ela se despediu. Amor realmente era irracional. Não fazia sentido.

-Até amanhã, Naruto-kun. –Sorriu e se dirigiu a saída com a mochila lilás nas costas.

Sasuke ouvira tudo do lado de fora da classe, tinha um ouvido muito bom. "Naruto é muito idiota mesmo. Perder alguém como a Hinata só pela irritante da Sakura." Mudou sua linha de pensamentos. "Coitado, ele deve estar arrasado." Pensou, e ficou na duvida entre consolar o amigo ou não. Normalmente, iria embora como sempre; mas era Naruto: a primeira pessoa que conseguiu entrar no coração do moreno frio (apesar de que ele nunca admitiria em voz alta). Nunca pensara que chegaria o dia em que Naruto precisaria de sua ajuda, principalmente para animá-lo. A raiva que sentira no dia anterior ao saber do acontecido sumiu ao ver que seu amigo não o fizera por mal e que realmente estava triste pelo tom de sua voz.

"Hinata é tão boazinha. Ele praticamente ou simplesmente a traiu e ela apenas lhe deu um pequeno tapa e terminou com ele de boa. Ainda por cima disse que Sakura é uma boa pessoa. Até parece." Lá estava o sarcasmo de sempre do moreno. Se sentia mal pelo amigo, mas de repente sentiu como se uma nuvem saísse de cima de seu coração. "Hinata parece estar bem, acho melhor falar com Naruto." Ao ouvir a garota se despedir, correu silenciosamente até a saída, fingindo que estava ali o tempo todo.

-Boa tarde, Sasuke-kun. –Disse com o rosto um pouco avermelhado, quase chorando. Sentiu-se impelido a abraçá-la, uma vontade louca de consolar... mas se conteve. –E-eu já vou indo, estou com pressa. –Mentiu, e ele percebeu.

-Eu vou ficar, vou falar com Naruto. –Com isso, eles se entenderam mutuamente e cada um foi para o seu caminho.

Ele passou pelos corredores e encontrou seu melhor amigo ainda na sala de aula. Aconteciam muitas coisas entre aquelas paredes.

-Hey, dobe. Tudo bem? –"Pergunta idiota. Ele está até fungando."

-Neh, Hinata terminou comigo. –Respondeu sem animo.

-Ah. Não fica assim. –Talvez tentar falar com o loiro foi uma péssima idéia. Sasuke não sabia como animar alguém e muito menos o que dizer-lhe. Teve uma idéia. –Quer ir comer um lamen no Ichiraku? Eu pago.

Naruto se levantou, e ainda cabisbaixo falou: -Posso comer quantos quiser? –Sasuke suspirou, ele era mesmo único.

-Só hoje.

E pela primeira vez, Sasuke teve um passeio silencioso e tranquilo do lado do loiro Uzumaki, e não gostou. Pelo visto, ele realmente passou a amar Hinata logo que a perdera por estar preso a outra pessoa. Sasuke ficou com pena, pois sabia como ele se sentia, e ficou com o loiro o resto do dia. "Essa garota ainda vai causar uma confusão nos garotos dessa escola, e sem perceber."

* * *

-Bem-vinda, onee-chan. –Saudou Hanabi ao ver Hinata abrir a porta.

-Oi Hanabi. –A pequena notou o nariz vermelho de sua irmã mais velha e perguntou o que houve. –N-nada.

-Sua gagueira já te entregou, onee-chan. –Insistiu. Hinata estava cansada demais para discutir.

-Terminei com Naruto... –A ficha havia caído somente agora e seus olhos começaram a se encher novamente. "Achei que já tinha chorado tudo ontem..." Pensou enquanto tentava, mais uma vez, contê-las piscando. Hanabi hesitou e discretamente se aproximou da irmã e a abraçou. Hinata, tomada pelo choque, demorou um pouco para corresponder. Elas raramente tinham contato muito intimo: como já dissera antes, Hanabi era muito parecida com o pai e então era fechada.

-Não fica triste. Eu não achava que ele te merecia mesmo.

Hinata riu um pouco. Lembrou-se de quando Hanabi conheceu Naruto há duas semanas atrás. Hanabi analisou o loiro, ergueu o queixo e disse que ele tinha cara de tapado. Naruto riu sem-graça e tentou ganhá-la oferecendo uma barra de chocolate. 'Não sou uma criancinha de 8 anos.' Respondeu a caçula e se retirou. Hinata ficou rindo da cara de Naruto apos esse pequeno encontro, nunca vira sua irmã ser tão... criança. Sua irmã era uma figura.

-Obrigada, Hanabi. –E a moça subiu a escada para derrubar suas ultimas lagrimas e tentar encerrar toda essa historia.

**Fim Capitulo 8**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, :)!

Está quase na hora de uns novos personagens, xD, espero que gostem de como a historia está avançando. Estou com medo de estar muito serio, mas no próximo capitulo entra um pouco de humor mais uma vez.

Qualquer idéia ou critica construtiva, podem falar. E por favor, mandem reviews, xD


	9. Chapter 9

Gente, desculpa pelo atraso de uma semana, (se é que alguém ainda lê essa coisa), mas se alguém percebeu, desculpem... Estava com o capitulo pronto há alguns dias mas toda vez que eu ia tentar postar, quando eu clicava Edit Story, aparecia uma mensagem de erro que havia problemas no servidor! Além disso, todos os dias tem ou prova ou trabalho notado!

Espero que se divirtam lendo esse capitulo, eu, em todo caso, me diverti escrevendo!

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

"Que ótimo!" Pensou Hinata ao passar pelos portões da escola e ver os sussurros começarem. "Eles podiam ser um pouco mais discretos..." Suspirou. Viera sozinha hoje, pois Sasuke provavelmente dormira na casa de Naruto para alegrá-lo.

-Oi Hinata! –Berrou Tenten, sorrindo estranhamente. Ela queria perguntar mas estava se segurando, por respeito à amiga. Se ela quisesse, ela contaria.

-Oi. –Tenten continuou olhando-a sem dizer nada. -S-se o que você quer saber é se eu realmente terminei com ele, sim, é verdade. –Respondeu, ajeitando as coisas. O sorriso de Tenten foi substituído por um sincero olhar de preocupação.

-Sinto muito Hina... Você está bem?

-Acho que sim. Quer dizer, chorar mais não posso. –E a Hyuuga sorriu tristemente.

* * *

-Cara, é verdade que você levou um pé na bunda da Hinata? –Perguntou Kiba agitado sem nem cumprimentar o amigo loiro e o moreno Uchiha ao seu lado.

-Kiba, ele deve estar mal. Um pouco de consideração. –Sussurrou Shino, mas foi ignorado pelo amigo.

-Cara, você tem que ser muito idiota pra ser rejeitado por uma mina doce que nem a Hinata.

-Cala a boca, cachorro. –Respondeu Sasuke lançando um olhar de aviso. Kiba sorriu marotamente e decidiu sair antes de entrar numa briga, estava feliz demais pra isso. –Idiota. –Murmurou o Uchiha ao ver o outro se afastar e cumprimentar Hinata e Tenten.

-Yo! Sasuke, valeu.

No dia anterior, Sasuke pagou pelos três ramens que o Naruto comeu, (seu bolso estava vazio, mas sua consciência livre) e dormiu na casa do loiro. Lá pela noite, ele já estava mais animado e falante, quase como seu estado normal. Sasuke virou-se e disse:

-Tanto faz, dobe.

* * *

-Bom dia Hinata! –Kiba estava com um sorriso radiante. "Ele já deve saber das novidades." Pensou Tenten suspirando e Hinata apenas respondeu educadamente. Shino estava sombrio como sempre. –Então, lembra aquela partida de Handball há não sei quanto tempo atrás, a qual não terminou –ele disse olhando para Tenten e esta o interrompeu.

-Você quer dizer a que nós ganhamos.

-Enfim, as garotas insistem em que cumpramos a aposta e como somos homens de verdade que cumprem suas palavras e blá, blá, blá.. O pessoal está organizando a ida ao shopping e quem sabe ir num karaokê no próximo final de semana.

-Hey, achei que ia ser este final de semana! –Reclamou Tenten.

-É mas Sakura não pode ir pois ela disse que tem que comprar uma roupa nesse final de semana para usar no próximo. –Todos suspiraram. –E Chouji tem um churrasco. Por isso adiamos. Então, vocês podem ir? –Ele perguntou às duas garotas mas somente olhando para a de olhos claros

-N-não sei... Preciso v-ver com meu pai.

-Por favor Hinata! Vai ser super-divertido! –Implorou Kiba.

-E-eu farei tudo que posso.

Ela sorriu e se afastou delicadamente até sua mesa. Sasuke logo se sentou ao seu lado, como sempre. Ela disse um baixo 'Ohayo' e ele respondeu. Ela não sabia se perguntava ou não e começou a brincar com seu dedos, um de seus hábitos quando estava nervosa ou envergonhada.

-Sasuke...

-Ele está melhor, não se preocupe. E você? –Ele respondeu adivinhando a pergunta e poupando-lhe o esforço de solta-lá. Ela suspirou aliviada.

-A-acho que também estou bem. –Ela sussurrou, mas ainda assim ele ouviu. Quando ia dizer algo, um pedaço de papel acertou sua bochecha.

-Sr. Uchiha, quer deixar a pobre Hinata em paz? Ela não é mal-educada como você. –Disse Kakashi sorrindo perversamente por baixo da mascara que nunca tirava.

Hinata riu a essa cena e virou seu rosto para prestar atenção a aula. "Maldito Kakashi!" Pensou Sasuke.

* * *

-Itadakimasu! –Disse Gaara ao se preparar para comer o lanche que sua irmã tinha feito, apesar de agora ela agora também preparar para alguém que ela chama de 'problematico'. Hinata o imitou e se desculpou mais uma vez por ter esquecido de trazer sua parte. –Tudo bem. Eu sei que você devia estar com a cabeça em outra lugar. –Ele sorriu gentilmente e disse: -Aviãozinho?

-G-Gaara! –Ela corou e riu. Era tão fácil se distrair com ele! O ambiente era sempre leve e alegre, ela adorava isso. Mas era estranho, pois parecia que todas as outras pessoas tinham medo dele, e ela não entendia o porquê.

-Vai, só uma vez. –Ele pediu com seus olhos verdes brilhantes.

-N-não, eu não sou um bebê. –Reclamou que nem uma criancinha.

-Ok, então você não vai ganhar sobremesa... –Disse ele, engolindo a comida. Hinata encarou os morangos vermelhos e suculentos.

-Tudo bem.

-Que criança teimosa. –E os dois riram.

Neji passava por perto para ver se sua prima estava bem. Tudo o que queria era protegê-la e não gostava quando estava sozinha com um garoto. Apenas não fez nada à Naruto porque sabia que ele era bom e iria respeitar Hinata. E também porque ela iria ficar brava com ele. Já se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, como Kiba ou Gaara, principalmente o Uchiha... Eles iriam sofrer um pouco. Ele ficou um pouco aliviado e satisfeito ao vê-la bem e rindo, temia que ela ficasse triste por causa do acontecido e ele odiava quando perdia o sorriso. "Talvez se foi ela mesmo que terminou com ele, como me disseram... É de se esperar que ela não fique mal..." Ponderou. Afastou-se sem ser percebido e encontrou com a Mitsashi, a melhor amiga de sua 'hime'.

-Oi Neji. –Cumprimentou a menina. Ele apenas acenou e passou reto por ela.

"Algum dia, será que ele vai me notar?" Se perguntou, e logo se juntou a Ino e Temari –e infelizmente Sakura também –, no caminho para o refeitório, agindo escandalosamente.

* * *

Como o mundo nunca para de girar, não importa o que aconteça, os dias foram passando. E logo mais uma semana chegava a fim. Fora a semana mais quente do ano até agora e parecia que cada dia a temperatura aumentava. Na sexta-feira, Hinata teve que ir sem sua roupa de sempre pois não estava agüentando de verdade, mas colocou uma camiseta larga branca e uma calça jeans estilo boca-de-sino com umas sandálias simples. Tentou ser discreta, mas já Sasuke se assustou ao vê-la sem o casaco mais uma vez e o caminou todo tentou evitar encarar a moça.

Chegando na escola, os outros garotos não se importaram com isso e se ouviu alguns assobios que Hinata não pensou serem para ela e sim para o moreno ao seu lado, como sempre. Nem percebeu que eram vozes masculinas. Já Sasuke queria bater em cada um dos moleques que a encaravam. Mal ambos sabiam que Hinata já tinha um pequeno fã-clube, mas seus integrantes eram discretos e tímidos, como a pessoa que admiravam. Porem, muitos outros entraram nele a partir daquele dia, e esses eram um pouco parecidos com as fãs do Sasuke. Poucos imaginavam o corpo bem-formado da garota e outros nunca haviam notado a beleza dela até um de seus amigos chamar sua atenção. Certas garotas olharam invejosas e desdenhosas, procurando desesperadamente por um defeito.

Naruto já estava melhor, ainda doía um pouco, ainda mais por eles não se falarem, mas já voltara ao seu extremo bom-humor e já pensava em quando seria bom falar com Sakura. Nada podia deixá-lo sem ação durante muito tempo. Kiba aproveitou hoje para encher o saco do loiro mais uma vez.

-Não acredito que você perdeu tudo isso. Você chegou a... –Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Neji já o estava segurando pela gola.

-Continue e você não sobrevive para ouvir a resposta, que espero ser negativa. –Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador a Naruto, o loiro ficou sem graça.

-Hehe, não se preocupe com isso Neji. –Respondeu.

O Hyuuga soltou o moreno, mas não sem antes dizer: -Mas um comentário assim e te mando pra enfermaria, cachorro. –E se retirou utilizando o mesmo apelido que Sasuke.

-Cara, esse Neji é muito nervoso. –Kiba esfregava seu pescoço.

-Acho que você que é idiota. –Comentou Shino, recebendo um soco fraco de seu amigo.

-Hey Sasuke! –Chamou Naruto ignorando os dois ao seu lado e chamando seu melhor amigo, que tentava se soltar de duas garotas de uma classe abaixo. –Você soube que vamos ter um novo aluno? –Isso chamou a atenção de todos finalmente tirando-a de Hinata.

-Tsc. Que saco. –Foi a única coisa que disse Sasuke se sentando.

-Que problemático... –Comentou Shikamaru.

-Serio? Quem? –Perguntou Kiba animado. "Ele nunca fica quieto? É igual ao Naruto!"

* * *

-Essa daqui é a sua aula. Seu professor principal é Kakashi Hatake, tenho certeza de que gostará desta escola. –Disse a diretora Tsunade a um garoto extremamente pálido, de cabelos e olhos pretos. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso falso, que fez uma veia na testa da diretora saltar (ainda sorrindo), e agradeceu.

Entrou e observou seus companheiros. Um loiro e um cara com um cachorro vieram cumprimentá-lo.

-Oi, você é o novo? –Perguntou o primeiro.

Lembrou-se de um trecho que leu em um livro de relacionamentos, pois não era muito bom nisso, que dizia para dar um apelido aos seus novos amigos para criar melhores laços.

-Meu nome é Sai. E você é quem, cara de tapado? –Respondeu com seus sorriso falso. Sasuke riu e observou a reação de Naruto.

-Quê? Quem você acha que é para me chamar disso! –Reclamou ele, perdendo o temperamento.

"Hum, que estranho... No livro não era essa a reação que eles diziam que se recebe..." Pensou o aluno novo.

-Sakura, olha aquele garoto novo! Ele não é lindo? –Sussurrou Ino no ouvido da melhor amiga.

-Concordo, mais ainda prefiro o Sasuke. –Comentou a rósea desdenhando.

-Bom, eu vou dar uma checada nele.

-Vai em frente, porca. –Ino mostrou a língua a Sakura e foi se introduzir.

Ela chegou e viu que ele já estava causando um alvoroço: Sasuke estava rindo de monte, Kiba, Naruto, Neji e Lee estavam brigando com o garoto; Shino estava impassível apenas observando através de seus óculos escuros, Shikamaru tinha cara de entediado e Gaara estava do outro lado da sala em paz.

-Oi! Eu sou Ino Yamanaka, e você? –Os garotos pararam de brigar e olharam para ela. Sai sorriu, falsamente, e respondeu:

-Oi. Eu sou Sai, que garota linda você. –Ino corou e pôs os braços em volta do rosto e ficou balançando feito uma garota boba.

-Aya! Assim eu fico sem graça!

-Ah. Achei que as garota gostam que digamos à elas o contrario do que elas são... –Sai disse pensativo. Ino parou de balançar, pensou um pouco e uma veia explodiu em sua testa.

-O quê? –Berrou e começou a gritar com o aluno pálido.

-Haha! Agora ele vai ver o que é bom! –Riu Naruto, e todos concordaram rindo da cena. Sakura se aproximou do escândalo.

-Ino o que foi? –Ino ainda encarava brava Sai.

-Olha, uma garota ainda mais linda. –Comentou ele. Os garotos riram ainda mais alto, e quando Sakura ia agradecer o elogio, alguém gritou: "Ele disse que fala o contrario do que as garotas são de verdade!" E ai, Sai começou a apanhar das duas garotas.

Hinata e Tenten entraram na hora em que Sakura se juntou à Ino. A primeira das quatro citadas chamou certa atenção por não estar usando a mesma roupa de sempre. Mas as recém-chegadas rapidamente foram parar isso para que Kakashi não brigasse com a classe. Tenten segurou Sakura enquanto Hinata tentou acalmar Ino.

-I-ino-san! O que aconteceu?

-Sakura, calma! –Berrou Tenten.

-Claro, só deixa eu matar esse moleque!

-Ele nós chamou de feias! –Exclamou Ino.

Hinata se virou para ver de quem falavam e ela viu o garoto se levantando limpando suas roupas. Ele sorriu para ela e a menina corou. Ele também era lindo. Mas voltou a acalmar Ino.

-E-ele devia estar brincando, você é l-linda! –Ino se acalmou respirando fundo.

-Tem razão, vamos Sakura. –Elas se viraram, desdenhosas. Hinata e Tenten estavam com a expressão de "Gota na testa".

-Ai, ai. Elas são loucas. –Reclamou Tenten e todos se sentaram em seus lugares.

-Aquela sim é feia... –Sussurrou Sai encarando Hinata, definitivamente dizendo o oposto do que pensava.

Sasuke, que observou a cena toda rindo loucamente mas discretamente; ouviu isso e decidiu manter um olho no garoto. Mas o garoto mais pálido que o Uchiha, se virou para ele após se recuperar da visão de Hinata e disse:

-Você é gay?

-Repete isso que você morre. –Rosnou o Uchiha.

(-Agora ele morre mesmo... –Murmurou Naruto.)

-Mata ele, Sasuke! –Berraram as garotas da classe.

-Só curiosidade. –Ele ficava com aquele sorriso falso ao que Sasuke respondeu friamente.

-Desculpe, mas não faço parte desse seu time.

-Mesmo que eu fosse, não escolheria alguém tão feio que nem você e que provavelmente tem um pequeno... –Sasuke pulou no pescoço do garoto impedindo-o de terminar. Estavam trocando socos e etc quando Hinata se aproximou e os separou segurando-os pelo braço e disse:

-O professor já está chegando, v-vocês não querem que ele mande vocês até a Tsunade, querem?

-Eu não me importaria de ver aquela diretora peituda. –Todos se surpreenderam com o comentário sem-vergonha do garoto. Hinata corou até a raiz e soltou o rapaz, mantendo somente o aperto em Sasuke. Este se soltou bruscamente sem dizer nada e voltou ao seu lugar. Sai também pegou o único lugar vago em frente ao da Hyuuga.

-Bom dia Hinata, você está se sentindo bem? Você esta vermelha. –Perguntou Kakashi entrando na classe.

-B-bom dia. Eu já v-vou me sentar. –Disse ela.

"Eu ainda mato aquele idiota." Pensou Sasuke ao vê-lo ir na frente e se apresentar.

Bom começo que Sai teve na escola!

O resto da sexta-feira fora muito agitado. Hinata sentiu olhares sobre ela o dia inteiro, e comentários, assobios e outras coisas, que apenas soube que eram para ela quando Tenten lhe disse. O novo aluno Sai só se meteu em confusão, mas aos olhos de Hinata ele é uma pessoa legal. O que ela não percebeu é o encanto dele por ela, mas este sim sabia esconder por trás do sorriso forjado. Na aula de esporte, a pobre Hyuuga estava morrendo de calor e não queria colocar aquele uniforme sem seu casaco: já estava sendo suficientemente incomodada; e felizmente, Shizune entendeu seu problema e lhe deu uma dispensa da aula. Voltou junto de Sasuke que agia estranho como na manhã. "Será que tem algo incomodando-o?" Pensou inocentemente a garota.

* * *

O sol estava ainda mais forte que no dia anterior, e a pobre Hinata não agüentava. Precisava ir ao mercado mas não poderia ir com seu casaco, assim como no dia anterior, já estava com calor apos sair da água gelada de seu chuveiro. Com a toalha enrolada no corpo, escolheu uma de suas roupas mais leves e favoritas.

Pegou um vestido branco de alcinhas e que chegava até um pouco abaixo do joelho, calçou as mesmas sandálias que no dia anterior e com a lista de compras na mão, saiu caminhando pela rua. Nunca usaria essa roupa na escola nem para sair na rua, mas estava um dia tão quente que se saísse com mais do que isso, derreteria na calçada. Alem disso, que mal poderia acontecer em plena luz do dia apenas porque seu corpo aparecia inteiro?

Caminhou até o centro e procurava qualquer mercado, mas não conseguia achar.

-D-desculpe incomodar, moço, mas onde fica o m-mercado mais próximo? –Perguntou a um jovem que devia ter entre 20 e 30 anos de aparência simpática. Este lhe indicou um à quatro quadras. –Obrigada.

-Só tome cuidado para não entrar na segunda rua. –Ele gritou, mas Hinata estava distraída com as pessoas e acabou ouvindo somente "segunda rua".

Caminhando mais à frente, ela virou em algumas esquinas e acabou entrando em uma rua estreita e escura, praticamente vazia. Ela ouviu algumas risadas e passos, mas achou que era paranóia sua. "Continue andando..." Pensou, começando a ficar com medo. Ela levou um susto com um gatinho cinza que pulara de um lixo. Apesar dele estar sujo, ela parou e fez carinho no animalzinho.

-Hey, você está com fome, pequenino? –Ela disse docemente, tentando acalmar o animal. Mas ele se assustou de repente e saiu em disparada. Hinata se virou e viu um grupo de jovens olhando-a com sorrisos maliciosas.

Com medo, ela se levantou e tentou caminhar discretamente para longe dali. Mas quando ouviu os passos acompanhando-a, ela começou a correr e nesse momento eles também foram atrás. Felizmente, a pequena Hyuuga era rápida e estava com vantagem.

-Moça, não corre da gente. Não precisa ter medo! Agente não quer te machucar! –Gritou um deles.

"É só eu não cair... Concentração. Agora, onde fica a saída?" Ela se perguntou em uma encruzada. Correu para a direita, mas tropeçou justamente no gato que encontrara antes que fizera o favor de desaparecer outra vez. Seu joelho latejando, ela demorou muito para se levantar, mas quando conseguiu, seu braço foi puxado para trás. Ela soltou um baixo protesto de dor pelo movimento brusco. O que parecia ser o líder, tinha a pego.

-Hey, hey. Calma aí. Garotinha, você corre bastante, hein. –O homem sorriu de lado. Ele era alto e aparentava ter quase 20 anos. Musculoso, sua expressão estava aterrorizando a pobre menina. Ele apertou mais seu braço quando ela tentou sair.

-P-por favor, me deixe ir. –Ela murmurou.

-Ora, já? Fica mais um pouco. –Ela a empurrou contra a parede, seus amigos se aproximando.

-Alguem! Me ajudem! –Gritou a garota, mas o cara logo tapou sua boca e mandou a calar.

-Quieta! E mesmo que alguém ouça, duvido que alguém da vizinhança venha mesmo te ajudar... Se vierem vão querer outra coisa... –Ele sorriu e isso só fez Hinata se desesperar mais. Lágrimas começaram a vir aos seus olhos e ela começou a se debater com todas as suas forças. Com a mão do agressor ela não podia gritar, então fez o único que podia: o mordeu com toda sua força. Ele urrou furioso vendo o filete de sangue escorrer pela sua mão e a empurrou com força contra a parede, fazendo com que Hinata batesse a cabeça.

-É assim, princesinha? Eu não vou mais ser cuidadoso.

Ele pôs a mão na perna dela e começou a levantar o vestido.

-M-me larga... –Ela tentou dizer, mas ele bateu nela e os outros atrás só riram.

* * *

Sasuke ouviu uns gritos perto de onde estava e começou a correr em direção ao lugar. No bairro que se encontrava, era muito perigoso, e ao ouvir a voz de uma garota, pensou que esta poderia estar em sérios problemas. Em um beco, viu um bando de trogloditas rindo e ao ver na parede, o que parecia o chefe deles com uma pobre moça encurralada. Ele tentou ver a aparência da pessoa e ao reconhecer berrou:

-Que bosta é essa? –O homem que a segurava contra a parede se virou somente à tempo de ver o soco do jovem Uchiha atingir sua cartilagem nasal. Ele largou Hinata e ela caiu no chão aos prantos e soluçando fortemente. Sasuke ficou na frente dela, defensivo.

-Quem você acha que é? –Perguntou o homem que Sasuke socara.

-Um que vai quebrar a sua cara se você se aproximar mais.

Sasuke sentia uma raiva e força atravessar seu corpo. Estava furioso contra esses idiotas que machucaram a Hinata, e queria matá-los. Se fossem somente os seis que ele estava vendo, poderia tomar conta.

-Hinata, se afasta um pouco. –A garota obedeceu lentamente e o moreno começou a brigar com o grupo.

O que comandava tentou devolver um soco, mas Sasuke esquivou e deu-lhe outro, fazendo-o cair no chão. Os outros se aproximaram. Sasuke conhecia aquele grupo, eles eram somente números. Não sabiam lutar, no máximo, eram força física (e não muita); acabaria com eles rapidamente.

Um a um, dos seis presentes, caíram no chão. Quando ele se virou, o primeiro estava se aproximando de Hinata, que estava indefesa, sentada na parede, sem olhar nada. "Droga!" Ele pensou e correu para acertar o cara. Mas este o pegou desprevenido e o acertou em cheio no estomago. Mesmo com dor, o moreno entrara em varias brigas nas ultimas semanas, (quando Hinata estava namorando Naruto) e soube deixar isso de lado. Acertou-o mais uma vez e ao vê-lo no chão, soltou sua raiva e chutou suas costelas. Hinata o olhou com os olhos arregalados e ele não queria que ela o visse assim, violento. E era o que teria que ser, pois os outros estavam se levantando e ele viu mais alguns chegaram pelos lados. Ele suspirou e pensou "Droga!" pela segunda vez.

Pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou, fazendo-a se levantar e começaram a correr. Ela estava assustada, mas seguiu-o no ritmo que pôde, mesmo com seu joelho doendo fortemente.

-Peguem eles! –Berrou algum do bando.

-Vamos! –Gritou Sasuke para a Hyuuga e de mãos dadas, correram como podiam.

**Fim Capitulo 9**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu sei que é meio clichê, mas não dá pra evitar pôr a Hinata como uma donzela em perigo... E o Sasuke ainda vai se meter em MUITAAAAAS brigas somente por ela, xD

Leiam, por favor, e continuem acompanhando, :)


	10. Chapter 10

Desculpem de novo pelo atraso! Mas enfim, eu aproveitei e escrevi dois capítulos de uma vez! Depois de postar este, provavelmente em alguns dias eu posto o outro: tem que fazer revisão e etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

-Sa-sasuke... –Murmurou a Hyuuga.

-Aguenta só mais um pouco Hinata! –Ele respondeu, correndo e puxando-a mais um pouco. Hinata estava de vestido e sandália, ele de calça jeans mas de tênis. O joelho de Hinata estava doendo tanto, que ela se distraiu, torceu o pé e caiu.

-Ai! –Ela deixou escapar. Sasuke se virou e viu a sofrendo ainda mais com a dor do tornozelo. Sabendo que se parassem, iam alcançá-los logo, rapidamente num impulso, ele a pegou no colo e continuou a correr.

Hinata passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto para não cair, estava com muito medo. Só então Sasuke pareceu notar a situação em que estavam e ele corou; mas por estar fazendo tamanho esforço físico (não que Hinata fosse pesada, mas por correr já havia um tempo e ter acabado de estar em uma briga...) não dava para notar. Seus corações estavam batendo tão rápido... Ainda mais quando ela encostou seu rosto no peito dele, de certa forma escondendo-o. Um pensamento estranho passou pela mente da garota: nunca tinha visto o Uchiha tão lindo quanto naquela hora. Apesar da situação, seu medo diminuiu um pouco ao se lembrar dos braços que a seguravam... "No que estou pensando! Tem um bando nos seguindo por minha culpa!" Repreendeu-se. Mas por que estava tendo aquelas estranhas sensações? E bem naquela hora?

-Psiu, aqui! –Chamou alguém baixinho, interrompendo o movimento do moleque. Uma porta de um barzinho pequeno se abriu, e eles viram alguém conhecido. O rosto de Sasuke se virou para a desconfiança. –Você vai ajudá-la a entrar ou vai ficar me encarando? –Disse Sai com um sorriso falso.

-Cala a boca. –Resmungou o Uchiha, carregando a moça e apertando-a mais contra si, fazendo a corar ferozmente. Eles entraram no bar e Sasuke deixou-a sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto Sai via se os perseguidores tinham ido embora. –Hinata, você está bem?

A morena olhou-o de verdade desde que se encontraram. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, sua camiseta branca tinha uns respingos de sangue que ela não sabia se eram dele ou de seus agressores, e seus olhos carregavam um sincero olhar de preocupação.

-Sasuke-san, m-me desculpe pelo trabalho... –Ela murmurou, com os olhos brilhantes e lacrimejantes pelo acontecimento.

-Eu estou perguntando se você está bem.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Se odiava por ser tão fraca. Seu vestido branco estava um pouco sujo e seu tornozelo doía freneticamente. Sasuke só então notou a roupa que ela usava. O vestido realmente realçava as curvas da jovem e ele pode sentir seu sangue subindo; e não era pela luta.

-Ei, bunda de pato, acho que seu nariz ta sangrando. –Intrometeu-se Sai. Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. Via-se que ambos estavam prestes a brigar entre si.

-E-eto... O-obrigada pela ajuda Sai-san. –Hinata disse envergonhada e tentando tirar-lhes daquele clima.

-De nada, Hime. Afinal, eu tive já que esse pateta nem conseguiu te salvar direito.

-Cala a boca... –Murmurou o 'pateta' e não gostando que ele a chamasse de 'Hime'. "Ela devia ser minha hime..." Pensou, possessivo e mau-humorado.

-O-obrigada mais uma vez, Sasuke.

-Onde você aprendeu a lutar assim, bunda de pato?

Sasuke não queria realmente responder a pergunta. Na época em que Hinata e Naruto namoraram, assim que seu pulso sarou, ele _procurava_ se meter em brigas sempre que possível. Claro que um pouco de maquiagem e adequados cuidados no começo, ajudaram a esconder os machucados; ainda que ele se afastou de todos e assim ninguém percebeu.

-Com meu irmão, copia barata. –Mentiu, brigava com Itachi mas não fisicamente. No máximo, o irmão lhe ensinou golpes. Ah! O 'xingamento' viera de que ouvira umas garotas dizendo que eles se pareciam. Indignado, ele lhes disse que se eles tinham qualquer coisa em comum, Sai era uma tentativa de copia mal-feita, feia e barata (As meninas riram e se afastaram sem dizer nada). Mais uma vez, os Uchihas são bem orgulhosos.

-Você luta muito bem, Sasuke-kun. –Sorriu a moça.

-Ahn... Ah, obrigado. –Ele corou levemente com o elogio.

-Ah! Eu preciso voltar para fazer o almoço! Nem fiz as compras ainda... –Suspirou lembrando-se por que saíra.

-Eu ajudo você, Hime. Com esse tornozelo você não vai conseguir andar direito. E não precisa me chamar de 'san'.

-Obrigada, Sai-kun. –Hinata sorriu.

-Eu faço isso, já que sou vizinho é mais fácil. –Sasuke se voluntariou.

-Você consegue carregá-la junto com as compras? -Sasuke demorou para responder, calculando as chances. –Também achei que não. Vamos Hime?

Sai se pôs ao lado de Hinata e a ajudou a se levantar, seu pé ainda doía pela torção. Sasuke estava do outro lado e estava com uma sensação desagradável por não ser ele ajudando-a. "Intrometido..." Eles saíram pelo outro lado do bar que dava direto na rua movimentada. Chegaram num mercado algumas quadras depois.

-Hum... Eu preciso de leite, cereal, chocolate (Hanabi), carne, arroz, alface e vinagre.–Hinata começou a ler a lista pros rapazes.

Eles se separaram para ir mais rápido, e desta vez, Hinata foi apoiada no ombro do vizinho, o que estranhamente para ela, pareceu mais confortável que no de Sai. Em questão de dez minutos, ela pagou e já faziam o caminho de volta.

-Deixe eu carregá-la Hinata-chan. Você está com dor, e Sasuke leva todas as sacolas.

-N-não precisa, eu estou bem.

-Vem aqui.

-N-não, obrigada. –Recusou, mas Sai se aproximou e a pegou no colo mesmo assim.

Sasuke queria seriamente bater nesse cara. "Quem ele acha que é? Alem do mais, por que só eu tenho que carregar as sacolas?" Pensou irritado. "Ele não parece ser o mesmo babaca de sexta." Hinata comparou a sensação de quando estava nos braços de Sasuke e agora nos de Sai... Seriamente não era a mesma coisa, sem ofender Sai, é claro. Apenas chegaram em frente a casa, a Hyuuga notou que a caixa de correio da familia Uchiha um pouco cheia, de novo. Desde a semana passada havia muito correio para eles... "Que estranho", ela se intrigava com isso. "Deve ser dos pais."

O Uchiha encostou no ombro de Sai, avisando-lhe com um olhar seco para soltar Hinata. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso debochado e tomou seu tempo para fazê-lo. Enfim, foram até a cozinha e deixaram tudo em cima da mesa. Hinata se sentou e pegou uma bolsa de gelo para seu tornozelo. Não admitiria, mas realmente estava doendo.

-Q-querem alguma coisa? –Ofereceu sorrindo. Ambos recusaram.

-Sua casa é bem bonita Hime.

-O-obrigada Sai-kun. –Ela parecia muito encabulada antes de continuar. –M-muito obrigada de verdade. E-eu não sei com agradecer os dois... por tudo.

-Foi um prazer! –Respondeu Sai, Sasuke ficou quieto. Hinata ficou preocupada dele estar bravo. Desnecessariamente, pois na verdade o rapaz estava distraído observando o interior. "Como será o quarto dela?"

-Q-querem ficar para comer? Vou fazer a carne.

Mas antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Hanabi e Neji entraram na porta da cozinha.

-Oi onee-chan! O que vamos comer hoje? –E ao ver os dois rapazes, perguntou: -Quem são vocês?

-Eu sou Sai, e esse com cabelo de bunda de pato é Sasuke. –Disse o moreno se agachando e tratando Hanabi como uma criancinha pequena, coisa que ela odiava. Ela o ignorou deixando-o no ar; e se dirigiu a Sasuke.

-Você é Sasuke Uchiha? –Perguntou seria. Ele confirmou. –Ah~! Você é mais bonito do que dizem! –Mudou completamente de voz e rosto, e abraçou o rapaz.

-Hanabi! –Protestou Hinata que nunca vira a irmã agir assim, normalmente ela era mais seria e restringida.

-Desculpe, não pude resistir, onee-chan.

-UCHIHA! O que você está fazendo aqui, com minha prima? –Berrou Neji, escandaloso e protetor como sempre.

-Eu só ajudei ela com um problema.

-Que problema? –Antes que Sasuke respondesse, Hinata o fez rapidamente.

-Eu torci meu pé, Neji-nii-san, e precisava de ajuda para fazer as compras. Sasuke e Sai se ofereceram para isso. E só.

Apesar da declaração de sua prima, Neji ainda estava desconfiado mas decidiu se contentar em ameaçar os dois.

-Se vocês fizerem qualquer com a Hinata-sama, vão ter de lidar comigo! Agora fora daqui! –Ele estava expulsando quando Hinata tentou se intrometer.

-Neji, eu os estava convidando para almoçar.

-Nem pensar!

-Tudo bem, Hime. Eu não posso ficar, tenho que voltar para o bar. –Respondeu Sai.

-Eu tenho dever para fazer. –Comentou Sasuke.

-Ah. Então me d-desculpem por todo o incomodo. Até segunda. –Hinata tentou acompanhá-los até a porta, mas ao se levantar, em um movimento atrapalhado, caiu de cara no chão.

-Hinata-sama! –Exclamou Neji e a ajudou a se levantar. A face da moça estava vermelha. Sasuke não pôde se impedir de soltar uma risada.

-Nya, você é mau. –Comentou Hinata com uma voz de criancinha e mostrou a língua à Sasuke enquanto esfregava o nariz dolorido. Isso o surpreendeu e o fez rir mais, "Ela é tão adorável!".

-Como você se atreve de rir da Hinata-hime! –Brigou Neji.

-Foi mal. Ya ne. –Se despediu Sasuke e piscou para a Hyuuga, que pega de surpresa, corou mais uma vez. Sorte de Hinata, ele já tinha saído para que Neji não lhe desse um soco. Sai também saiu com um sorriso que era, pela primeira vez desde que o Uchiha e ele se conheceram a dois dias atrás, verdadeiro.

* * *

Hinata se deitou naquele sábado muito confusa. Não parava de pensar em Sasuke, e em como ele a salvara. Lembrou-se do calor vindo de seu corpo quando estava no seu colo e... Os ônix pretos encarando-a com preocupação. Naquela hora, era como se fossem apenas os dois; foi menos de um segundo, mas para ela, intenso. Ela corou mais uma vez, tendo se pego pensando nele de novo.

O que eram esse sentimentos e sensações? Eram diferentes, com certeza. Mas será que foi por causa da perseguição ou foi... Sasuke? "Não, não pode ser... E Naruto?" Ela se lembrou dele, e estranhamente, percebeu que não se sentia mais do mesmo modo em relação a ele. "Pelo menos, acho que não gosto mais do Naruto-kun..." Sorriu, aliviada por já quase ter encerrado esse problema.

* * *

A semana se passou rapidamente. Ainda num tempo quente, a Hyuuga estava usando calcas jeans e camisetas largas, mas não deixava de ser notada pelo seu corpo a mostra.

Tenten rira muito de Hinata quando ela lhe contou a historia, dizendo que ela foi muito boba de entrar naquela rua e que ela não tinha um 'príncipe salvador' mas dois. Hinata corou e protestou, mas Temari também se juntou a zoação e ela não foi nem mais ouvida. Seu tornozelo ainda doía pelo que não podia correr, o que fez Maito Gai derrubar lagrimas, mas animar-se quando ela disse que seria somente essa semana.

Neji não a largou nenhum dia após sábado. De manhã chegava antes mesmo dela acordar, ficava entre ela e Sasuke, já estava em frente a sua classe quando tocava o sinal. Nem pôde almoçar com Gaara, coisa que ele entendeu mas ficou chateado.

Finalmente o final de semana e a ida ao shopping que as garotas tanto esperaram, chegou. Sábado, apos um banho refrescante, Hinata se viu com um recorrente problema: o que vestir?

-Hinata! –Chamou Hanabi do andar de baixo. –Você conhece uma Tenten?

-S-sim, ela pode entrar. –"O que ela veio fazer?"

-Oi Hinata!

-Bom dia Tenten. –Ela estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa de alça somente de um lado creme.

-Você ainda não escolheu sua roupa! –Ela podia deduzir isso na cara pois Hinata ainda estava enrolada na toalha. –Bem, cheguei na hora certa! Vamos ver seu guarda-roupa...

-B-bem, eu estava pensando em usar...

-Você não vai usar as mesmas roupas que na escola! Você tem que estar linda para chamar a atenção dos garotos. Não só os da escola como os do shopping... –Tenten sorriu de um jeito que assustou a inocente Hyuuga.

A morena dos coques fuçou o armário inteiro da dona do quarto. Primeiro, tirou uma mini-saia branca, mas Hinata a descartou: muito pequena e indecente. Também não usaria vestido, tinha medo de por ser um pouco atrapalhada, acidentes acontecessem.

-Então que tal este short jeans azul-marinho? Não é nem curto nem longo. Perfeito! –Ele era um pouco curto, mas Tenten estava tentando convencer a amiga. De tanto insistir, Hinata não conseguiu dizer mais "não". Enfim, vestiu uma camiseta branca de manga curta mais solta cuja manga direita ficava caída do ombro. –Feliz? Casual e linda. Nem um pouco indecente!

Hinata se olhou no espelho ainda hesitando.

-Tem certeza que está bom assim?

-Claro! Você está linda. Agora, maquiagem ou não? –Tenten observou bem o rosto da amiga e por fim soltou: Não. Acho que você está bem assim e iria levar uma hora para te convencer e já devíamos ter saído. –Hinata suspirou de alivio e pegou sua carteira.

-Vamos?

* * *

-As garotas estão atrasadas... –Comentou Naruto que já havia voltado ao seu completo normal, exceto perto de Hinata.

-O Chouji também. Agente já devia ter imaginado. Alem do mais, fica estranho cinco caras juntos na frente do Shopping Konoha. –Complementou Kiba.

-...

-Shino, se você for dizer alguma coisa, diga alto.

-Olha o Chouji chegou! –Gritou Naruto, ignorando totalmente Shino.

-Oi caras! Eu trouxe o Shikamaru comigo. –Cumprimentou o 'fofinho' comendo um pacote de batatas fritas.

-Ola. –Shikamaru bocejou.

"Ótimo, mais pessoas para testemunhar minha desgraça. Por que eu fui jogar aquele jogo..." Pensou Sasuke.

-Hey, moleques, prontos para se humiliarem? –Gritou Tenten da esquina, acompanhada de Hinata. Ela examinou a roupa deles: bermudas ou calças e camisetas. "Yuhu, isso vai divertido!". Os garotos também não deixaram de admirar certas vestimentas, sair era sempre uma ocasião de aproveitar vistas diferentes.

-Oi pessoal! –Gritou Temari chegando.

-Por que você não veio com o Gaara? –Perguntou Naruto.

-Eu ainda não tinha terminado de me arrumar quando esse apressado saiu! –Ela desarrumou o cabelo vermelho do irmãozinho, mas ele logo empurrou sua mão. –Quem falta?

-Ah, a Karin não vem. Ela tinha um 'compromisso'. Então só a Ino e a Sakura. –Respondeu Kiba.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram as que faltavam.

-Sasuke-kun, cheguei! –Berrou Sakura de longe. Ao chegar perto do moreno, ela pulou. Mas ele facilmente desviou e ela caiu no Naruto.

-Ai, isso doeu, Sakura-chan. –A rosácea se levantou ignorando o loiro e abraçou o Sasuke, que não pôde fazer nada dessa vez para desviar.

-Que garota problemática... –Murmurou Shikamaru. Ele logo foi tirado de seus pensamentos por Ino.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Chouji me tirou de casa a força. Pelo menos vai ser engraçado ver eles de travestis... –Ele apontou para os seis atrás de si, e recebeu um cascudo de Sasuke que finalmente se livrara de Sakura.

-Já que você veio, por que não se junta a nós?

-Rá, não obrigado.

E o grupo gigante entrou no shopping movimentado.

-Que tal se comermos antes? –Comentou Gaara baixinho.

-Sim, melhor! –Reforçou Naruto, tentando adiar a hora das lojas o máximo possível.

Caminharam até a praça de alimentação. Juntaram três mesas e em grupos de dois ou três foram buscar as comidas. Hinata observou então a roupa das outras duas companheiras. Tanto Sakura como Ino usavam saias, a da primeira sendo menor e rosa. Ino estava com o cabelo loiro preso num rabo de cavalo como de costume, e Sakura hoje estava com uma faixa vermelha no seu. As duas faziam escândalo como sempre: Sakura tentava se livrar de Naruto enquanto Sasuke tentava se livrar dela e Ino participava de tudo. Felizmente, o Uchiha conseguiu se sentar do outro lado da mesa, perto de Hinata e Tenten, e teve alguns minutos de paz.

Apos comer, os garotos não tiverem mais como adiar seu 'terrível castigo'. Passeando pelo shopping, todos entraram na maior loja feminina. Os garotos olhavam as roupas apreensivos, pensando qual iriam usar. Começaram a discutir quem usaria o quê, e sem chegar em nenhum acordo, decidiram assim:

-Faremos um sorteio. Uma menina decidirá a roupa de um dos meninos. Como a Karin não veio, o Shikamaru vai fazer o favor de substituí-la.

-Tsc. Um trabalho problemático mas divertido.

A sorte decidiu no final: Ino escolheria a roupa de Kiba, Tenten de Naruto, Temari de Gaara, Hinata de Sasuke, Sakura de Shino e Shikamaru de Chouji. Cada dupla, quase nenhuma satisfeita, se separou na enorme loja para escolher as peças. Depois se juntariam e iriam todos ao provador.

Ino, Tenten e Sakura estavam procurando as roupas mais femininas e vergonhosas possíveis para seus parceiros: sem dó nem piedade. Temari estava em um dilema: queria tanto escolher uma roupa que ficaria ridícula no irmão, mas ela sabia que ele se vingaria feio; e Hinata estava com pena de Sasuke mas queria experimentar uma coisa... "Finalmente, um pouco de sorte. Ela não vai escolher algo vergonhoso demais, né?" Pensava o moreno enquanto seguia a Hyuuga na loja. Ela estava olhando umas saias bem curtas, e aí Sasuke começou a suar frio.

-Hinata, lembra que É para envergonhá-los, ok? Nada de ser boazinha! –Disse Tenten.

-Mas seria ótimo se ela fosse... –Murmurou Sasuke.

-Ah, não! Aposto que você vai tentar influenciar ela! Fica naquele canto até eu te chamar. E você, fofinha, vai fazer uma boa escolha! –Ordenou a Mitsashi e Sasuke foi para o lugar indicado de cara emburrada. "Mandona..."

-Mas Tenten...

-Vem, vamos naquela área, as roupas são maiores. –E ela puxou Hinata até lá.

Meia hora depois, todos se juntaram em frente aos provadores. As atendentes não iam deixar o grupo inteiro entrar, mas assim que Tenten explicou tudo, elas riram e deixaram, falando que teriam que lhes mostrar a foto depois. Hinata entregou as roupas escolhidas a Sasuke:

-Talvez fique pequeno, não tinha maior...

-Ok. –Ele respondeu sem nem olhá-la. "Será que ele vai ficar bravo?"

Enfim, primeiro Naruto saiu vestindo um vestido frufru rosa-choque que chegava acima de seus joelhos. Depois, Kiba e Shino apareceram usando roupas parecidas as de Sakura e Ino com blusas verdes mostrando a barriga. Por fim, Gaara estava com uma saia três quartos e uma blusa branca normal (mas com um decote). Chouji também estava usando um vestido largo. Cada vez que uma cortina se abria, eram varias risadas histéricas sendo ouvidas no departamento inteiro.

-Kiba, você ta muito zuado! –Comentou Naruto se segurando de tanto rir.

-Cala a boca! Você também está ridículo, baka!

-Shino, tira esses óculos! –Brigava Sakura ao mesmo tempo que segurava o próprio riso.

-Chouji, até que você ficou fofo com esse vestidinho colorido... –Ino brincou apertando as bochechas do amigo. Shikamaru não parava de rir com sua escolha.

-Temari, vai acontecer algo no seu quarto que vai fazer você se arrepender disso. –Ameaçou Gaara.

-Mas valeu a pena! –Respondeu a loira tirando fotos, em nenhuma o ruivo estava sorrindo.

Sasuke saiu envergonhado, mas da tamanha confusão ninguém notou na hora. Ele estava usando uma calça meio apertada e uma blusa feminina; mas ao ver o que os outros estavam usando, se sentiu tão menos ridículo... Quando ele começou a rir da cara de Naruto é que todos o notaram... e reclamaram.

-Hey! Isso é muito injusto! Por que ele não usa saia ou vestido como agente? –Reclamou infantilmente Naruto.

-Porque a Hinata é uma pessoa boa... –Suspirou Tenten, desapontada. Ela queria muito ter humilhado o gato da escola... A Hyuuga sorriu para o moreno e se aproximou.

-Neh, Sasuke-kun... Desculpa mas... –Ela disse baixinho e tirou uma tiara vermelha da mão. –Você poderia usar isso? –Ela pediu docemente.

-Quê? –Ele estava tão aliviado por não usar coisas tão ridículas como os outros, mas agora isso?

-P-por favor.

-É Sasuke, seja um cara legal. Voc_ê _vai fazer a Hinata chorar... –Disse Kiba, saboreando o momento.

-Diabos, me dá isso logo! –Sasuke pegou da mão e colocou na cabeça. Hinata sorriu enquanto Temari tirou uma foto com o celular, tremendo de tanto rir da cara que o moreno estava fazendo.

-Obrigada Sasuke!

"Sempre me surpreendendo..." Sasuke suspirou e se juntou aos outros caras que zombavam um ao outro. Eles se espremeram para aparecer na foto. Na primeira, eles estavam brigando. Na segunda, estavam mais calmos depois de receber tapas de Sakura, Ino e Tenten. E por fim, a mais alegre, todos juntos, sorrindo e abraçando.

* * *

-Se vocês mostrarem isso pra alguém, vocês estão mortas. –Ameaçaram todos apos terem trocado de roupa de novo.

-Ok. –Respondeu Tenten inocente demais.

-Agente está falando serio.

-Eu sei. Mas nós vamos querer algo em troca, é claro.

"Garotas podem ser bem malignas..."

* * *

Eles passearam mais. Os garotos carregavam 'algumas' sacolas de compras das garotas: sete eram de Sakura cinco de Ino, Tenten e Temari tinham somente duas, e uma pequena de Hinata (que na verdade foi meio forçada pelas outras) mas essa Sasuke carregava pois ele conseguiu fugir das outras, mas não de Tenten. Finalmente, quando começou a escurecer, pegaram dois taxis para ir ao karaokê que Kiba reservara.

-12 pessoas, sala 3. –Disse o atendente.

-Sala?

-É, nesse karaokê, você aluga a sala. Assim as pessoas tem mais privacidade e etc. Já que agente é um grupo grande achei que seria mais legal. Quem vai primeiro?

Todos se animaram e escolheram musicas. Primeiro foi Sakura que cantou "I Want It All" do filme High School Musical 3, que primeiro já impressionou todos pela sua escolha um tanto... infantil; e logo depois deixou sua marca nos ouvidos de todos com sua voz horrivelmente desafinada. Naruto cantou uma dos Beatles e assim foi. Gaara cantou pela insistência de Temari e Hinata; Shikamaru para que as garotas problemáticas o deixassem em paz; Shino desapareceu na sua vez e todos desistiram de procurá-lo. Enfim, faltavam apenas Hinata e Sasuke. A primeira tinha Tenten, Ino, Gaara e Kiba implorando; e o Uchiha estava sendo perturbado pelo loiro de sempre e a garota insuportável de cabelo rosa, que também canta mal.

-Vai Hinata! Por favooor! Você TEM que cantar! –Implorava Tenten.

-É divertido, só você escolher uma musica que gosta. –Insistiu Ino.

-Até o Gaara cantou!

-E foi porque você insistiu.

-Vai agora!

Gaara a puxou um pouco longe dos outros enquanto eles pediam algo para comer.

-Hey, você me disse o outro dia que gostava de cantar. Por que não fazer isso aqui, com seus amigos e se divertir? Eu fiz, e _você _me obrigou.

-Mas...

-Quantas vezes você vai dizer isso, Hinata? Vai lá! -Ele murmurou. Gaara era sempre tão fofo e atencioso com ela! Ele a tratava bem e sempre a ajudava.

Hinata acabou sendo convencida por ele, apesar de estar com muita vergonha, e se sentia mal por todos estarem fazendo tanto esforço para ela ir. Ela olhou para um certo moreno num canto, corou e decidiu cantar só uma.

-Saaaaaaasukeeeee! Canta um duuuuuueto comigoooo? –Perguntou a rosácea com sua voz mais irritante.

-Não, agora me deixa em paz.

-Só pela diversão de fazer isso, ninguém vai ligar. Ainda por cima depois do maior mico que passamos hoje. –Tentou o loiro.

-Naruto, isso devia me animar? –Comentou o moreno sem emoção e encostado na parede.

Nessa hora, uma musica começou a tocar e Sasuke se levantou para ver quem ia cantar. Levou um susto ao ver Hinata pálida e extremamente nervosa no palco com o microfone na mão. Ela o olhou e começou a cantar 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' do Oasis, uma musica linda.

Quando o som começou a tocar, a voz da tímida Hyuuga preencheu a sala e encantou todos. Cada um ouvia com atenção tentando ver se era uma alucinação. A voz que já era bonita estava cada vez mais melodiosa. Ela enfeitiçava os ouvidos e ninguém conseguiu tirar os olhos da pequena moça tímida no palco. Quando a musica terminou, ninguém se mexeu. Todos ficaram impressionados pelo dom da garota. "Ela é, de algum jeito estranho, perfeita?" Pensou Sasuke pasmo.

-Hunf, uma musica de emo. Ainda que ela canta super mal, você não acha Ino? A minha voz é bem melhor. –Comentou, obviamente, Sakura. No silencio em que todos estavam, a maioria ouviu o comentário repleto de inveja.

-Cala a boca Sakura. Ta na cara que ela é muito boa. –Respondeu Ino.

-E nem vamos comentar o seu gosto musical... –Comentou baixinho Kiba.

-Nossa, Hina, você canta muito bem! –Exclamou Naruto, falando diretamente com ela pela primeira vez desde que terminaram. A menina corou e agradeceu cada um dos elogios que veio depois, deixando o microfone. "Eu não vou nem morto depois dela." Pensou Sasuke. Ele não dissera nada.

* * *

Depois disso, continuaram a noite do karaokê. Hinata não cantou de novo e nem Sasuke. Os únicos que não pegaram no microfone foram este ultimo e Shino, que só apareceu na hora da comida e sumiu misteriosamente de novo até a saída. Ninguém sabe como ele fazia isso.

Lá pelas onze horas da noite, decidiram se despedir e voltarem a suas casas. O pai de Ino foi buscá-la e deu carona a Shikamaru e Chouji, pois seus pais eram amigos, e Sakura ia dormir na casa dela também. Temari e Gaara foram pegos por Kankurou, o irmão mais velho. Shino e Kiba foram caminhando pelo outro lado, eles se ofereceram para acompanhar a Hyuuga, mas ela recusou para não incomodá-los e Sasuke deixou claro que ele era suficiente.

-Vamos a pé ou de taxi? –Perguntou Sasuke. –Acho melhor a pé. –Adicionou. Seu dinheiro acabara (Naruto pegara emprestado) e seu orgulho não permitiria que ela pagasse.

-O-ok. –Ela concordou baixinho.

Ele se aproximou e, hesitando, ficou bem perto. Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça. Ele limpou a garganta e se explicou.

-Está escuro e é meio perigoso a essa hora. É melhor ficar perto de mim. –Ela assentiu e começaram a longa caminhada. A proximidade entre os dois estava deixando-o louco! Ele não queria simplesmente tocá-la com o braço. Queria puxá-la para si, envolvê-la completamente, mas sabia que não podia.

Hinata, de seu lado, estava completamente vermelha e corada. Seu coração batia a mil por hora. Nunca estivera tão nervosa perto de Sasuke Uchiha. Até hoje, só chegara a se sentir assim perto de Naruto. O que isso queria dizer?

Apos alguns minutos de silencio, Sasuke tentou puxar conversa.

-Você –Ele limpou a garganta. -cantou muito bem lá. Nem presta atenção na Sakura, ela estava com inveja porque canta que nem taquara rachada. –Hinata riu baixinho e agradeceu.

-Você ficou ótimo com aquela tiara. –Sasuke bagunçou o cabelo dela.

-E eu achando que você era toda uma anjinha.

Eles se divertiram todo o caminho: rindo, brincando, conversando. Hinata começou a se sentir tão a vontade com ele. Envergonhada, sim. O coração batendo forte, sim. Feliz, sim. Estavam tão próximos e aproveitando tanto que não queriam chegar nunca, mas chegaram.

Sasuke a acompanhou até a entrada da porta. Ela se virou para agradecer, mas no seu movimento rápido, seus rostos estavam tão perto um do outro... Seus lábios a milímetros de se tocar... Instintivamente, a Hyuuga fechou seus olhos perolados. O coração de ambos batendo fortemente parecendo que iam explodir... Quando algo incrível estava para acontecer...

-Hinata, isso são horas de chegar? –Ambos se separaram automaticamente ao ouvir a voz de Neji. Ao notar o rosto corado de Hinata nada disse, pois era comum. Sorte de Sasuke estar de costas para que o primo da moça não percebesse o que interrompera. –Você estava sozinha com ele? –Mas como sempre, ele ainda a protegia desse tipo de coisa.

-N-não! Estávamos todos juntos depois nos separamos para voltar e ele me acompanhou por se acaso. –Sasuke concordou, mas Neji percebeu o nervosismo da voz de Hinata.

-Vou dizer isso mais uma vez, Uchiha. Você é meu amigo, mas se você fizer qualquer coisa com a Hinata-sama...

-Entendi, entendi. Boa noite Hinata.

-B-boa noite, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Depois de ouvir Neji reclamando dela ter voltado tarde e acompanhada de um garoto, ele finalmente foi embora no seu carro (ele tinha 16 anos) e Hinata se jogou na sua cama pronta para relaxar bastante. Mas uma coisa não saía de sua mente: o que teria acontecido se Neji não tivesse chegado?

Ela tentou espantar isso mas não conseguiu. "Provavelmente nada" Concluiu. "Eu era a única de olhos fechados, ele provavelmente não sabia o que fazer... Foi uma coisa boa o Neji ter aberto a porta. E..."

-Não tem como eu começar a gostar de Sasuke Uchiha! –Exclamou, como para se convencer. Ela corou e tentou dormir.

**Fim Capitulo 10**

* * *

Bem, eu, de verdade, não sabia como introduzir os sentimentos de Hinata. Eu devia ter começado um pouco antes a mostrar como eles mudavam mas eu esqueci, hehe. Ainda assim, espero que gostem apesar da minha escrita ruim xD. Esse é o capitulo mais longo até agora e eu sei que ta meio clichê, mas bom, não dava pra fazer uma Hinata que canta mal e não fazer a cena da porta, :P.

Desculpem se vocês se decepcionaram ou não gostaram! Qualquer coisa, me digam o que poderia melhorar...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Hinata olhou para os lados, vendo se havia alguém na rua. Mas sendo uma rua residencial, não havia quase nenhum movimento, apenas pessoas saindo para trabalhar ou estudar. Se virou para trancar a porta quando de repente tocaram seu ombro. Ela segurou a respiração e, ao se virar, suspirou de alivio quando viu que era somente Sasuke.

-Q-que susto você me deu! –Exclamou.

-Ah, desculpe. Mas quem você achava que poderia ser? –Ele perguntou, divertido pela reação dela a um simples toque.

-N-ninguem...

Ao notarem a proximidade dos dois, coraram e se separam. Sasuke deixou seu braço cair no nada.

-V-vamos?

Foi uma das caminhadas mais silenciosas dos dois. Eles estavam com vergonha de dizer qualquer coisa depois de se lembrar da noite de sábado. Nem sequer ousavam fazer um barulho. Hinata o olhava quando achava que ele não estava, e ele fazia o mesmo. Em um desses momentos, os olhares se cruzaram e ambos desviaram rapidamente. Hinata corada e confusa mais uma vez. Qualquer pessoa que os visse, acharia a cena engraçada.

-Teme! Bom dia Hinata! –Gritou Naruto e se aproximou de ambos. Ele não havia notado o clima de antes e a única coisa que pensava era se hoje tudo teria voltado normal entre ele e a ex-namorada. E como ela não era alguém de ficar brava por nada, respondeu alegremente.

-Bom dia Naruto-kun!

Com essa certeza, o Uzumaki agiu como antigamente: os garotos conversavam e Hinata ouvia divertida da parte de trás Sasuke chamando-o de tapado e Naruto fazendo comentários bestas e recebendo cascudos pelo mesmo. Parecia que estava tudo como nas primeiras semanas, mas havia algo diferente... Um sentimento estranho e novo no ar. O que sairá dele?

* * *

-Bom dia classe! Que tenhamos outra ótima semana, certo Sasuke? Naruto? –Kakashi disse, sorrindo para os dois alunos que adorava pegar no pé.

"Isso depende mais de você do que de mim..." Suspirou Sasuke.

-Enfim, para o trabalho da semana que vem, vou deixar que vocês discutam um pouco juntos hoje. Não façam muito barulho.

"É só pra você poder ler seu livro em paz. Perv." Pensou Sasuke.

Provando a acusação de Sasuke, Kakashi pegou um de seus livros escritos por Jiraya, o que não era coisa para menores de idade. Os alunos se juntaram às suas duplas e começaram a conversar, obviamente, não sobre o trabalho. Hinata aproximou-se do companheiro, mas uma vez juntos, não sabiam o que dizer. Finalmente, o Uchiha criou coragem para dizer algo:

-Hinata, sobre sábado à noite... –Ele começou, hesitando e corando levemente. Ela encarava a mesa enquanto corava lembrando-se de seus rostos próximos.

-O que tem sábado a noite? –Perguntou altamente Naruto, se intrometendo junto de Sakura. A rosácea observava a cara de Hinata tentando descobrir o que estava rolando.

-É, o que tem sábado? –Repetiu a moça lançando um olhar penetrante a Hyuuga.

-N-nada, foi só divertido.

-Então por que você lembrou disso, Saaaaasuke? –Sakura 'puxou' o nome do garoto como sempre.

-É que eu esqueci minha carteira na bolsa dela e preciso que ela me devolva. –Ele improvisou, era ótimo em mentir.

-NARUTO, SAKURA E SASUKE! É pra vocês conversarem com a SUA dupla e não com a dupla vizinha! –Bronqueou Kakashi da frente da classe. Como sempre, deixou sua aluna predileta do lado de fora; mas ela realmente não estava dizendo nada.

-Foi mal professor. Entendemos errado o trabalho então. –Respondeu Naruto, zombando como sempre. Sasuke apenas suspirou como sempre.

-B-bem... Sábado foi divertido né? –Hinata tentou puxar assunto.

-É. Eu diria que o karaokê foi a melhor parte.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu fiquei em paz já que Ino e Sakura estavam 'cantando'; se é que aquilo é cantar. Parecia que estavam esquartejando um animal ou algo assim. –Hinata riu um pouco.

-Que maldade, Sasuke-kun! Elas não são tão ruins assim... –Ela disse baixinho.

-Viu? Você até disse isso baixinho porque nem você acredita. –Hinata lhe mostrou a língua, brincalhona. –E o Shikamaru então?

-Você é mau.

E mais uma vez, eles conseguiram ter aquelas conversas divertidas de sempre. Antes, estavam com medo de que o pequeno 'incidente' interrompido por Neji fosse estragar isso e ficaram extremamente aliviados de ver que não foi isso que aconteceu. Mas agora que eles estavam felizes e desinibidos, havia alguém que não estava no mesmo estado de humor que eles.

-Sakura? Você ta me ouvindo? –Perguntou Naruto mexendo os braços na frente de sua parceira, e a garota que ele gostava.

Mas Sakura não estava ouvindo, nem vendo (no que era possível) o loiro que ela considerava insuportável e irritante (mais ou menos o que Sasuke pensava dela, multiplicando o sentimento dele por mil). Estava dando sua atenção a outra coisa, outras pessoas. Ela observava o 'seu' Sasuke Uchiha conversando com 'aquela biscate'. "Argh. Quem ela acha que é para rir e conversar com ele?" Mas ela notou algo pela primeira vez: Sasuke nunca falava com ninguém assim. A moça de cabelos rosas podia ser muitas coisas, mas quando se tratava de Sasuke, ela era muito perceptiva e sobretudo possessiva. Ele não podia... "Por que ela?" E então a rosácea decidiu observar um momento Hinata Hyuuga, e notou um brilho nos seus olhos lívidos, um movimento de boca; e sorriu maliciosamente. Sabia agora, pelo seus instintos femininos, que Hinata Hyuuga estava, no mínimo, começando a amar Sasuke Uchiha. Cada movimento da garota dizia isso, se Hinata não sabia, seu corpo estava agindo inconscientemente. E Sakura Haruno tinha algo à fazer depois das aulas.

* * *

Hinata guardava seus livros na mochila feliz. Seu dia fora ótimo: alegre, bom e livre de problemas até agora. "Sasuke deve estar me esperando." Lembrou-se e com este pensamento, sorriu docemente. O que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos por este garoto? Ela não ainda queria admitir. Negava até que sabia. Mas até Tenten perguntara hoje. Se estava tão obvio para os outros, por que somente ela não conseguia?

-Hinata. –Alguém chamou. Hinata demorou um pouco para se virar ao reconhecer a voz.

-O-oi Sakura. –Gaguejou nervosa. Olhou para os lados, procurando alguém. Não havia ninguém no pátio, todos já haviam ido embora. "Idiota, por que você foi demorar tanto!" Se reprimiu.

-Argh! Você é tão lerda! Vou direto ao ponto, não gosto de perder meu tempo com inúteis. –Disse Sakura, já sem paciência.

-C-como você quiser.

-Bem, eu percebi que, como qualquer pessoa que tenha um cérebro, você está começando a gostar do _meu S_asuke e alem disso, se acha _especialmente _próxima dele já que ele é legal com você e tudo mais. Mas deixa eu te lembrar de umas coisas. –Sakura falava daquele jeito superior e que despreza seu falante. Ela fazia gestos com as mãos para ilustrar seu sentimentos e palavras. –Primeiro, é normal vocês chegarem juntos, vocês são vizinhos então o caminho é o mesmo, e Sasuke, na pessoa demais que ele é, provavelmente sente pena e te acompanha para ter certeza que a trouxa aqui não se perca. Segundo, ele_ tem _que ser legal com você na aula: vocês trabalham juntos, a nota dele depende também de você. Alem de você ser a queridinha do Kakashi, é claro, a media perfeita dele não pode ser arruinada. Também não dá pra esquecer o seu primo superprotetor e bla bla bla. Então, resumindo para sua cabecinha, ele só quer nota e não brigar com Neji.

Então, querida –ela usava essa palavra com ironia, sarcasmo e, é claro, desprezo. –melhor você tirar seu 'cavalinho da chuva', já que você não tem a menor CHANCE com ele. –Ele esfregou essa palavra na cara de Hinata. –Olhe para você, olhe para ele. Você não é nem... bonita. Sem-sal. Feia. Estranha. Ugh, não tem nenhuma qualidade e só tem esses peitões que nem bonitos são. –Lembrem-se que Sakura morria de inveja do corpo da Hyuuga e Hinata colocou a mão em frente ao seu peito protetoramente. –E Sasuke é o capitão do time de futebol, o cara mais lindo e popular da escola! Ele merece alguém bonita, estilosa e cheia de atitude. Alguém como eu. –Ela apontou seu dedo indicador para si mesma.

Hinata, com sua personalidade passiva, não iria ou saberia se defender. Ela apenas ouvia em silencio, esperando o fim daquilo.

-Bom, já vou indo. É cansativo falar com pessoas como você. Sua presença me cansa. Xau, e só para lembrar... É melhor você se afastar dele, antes que você se machuque. Ou eu tenha que machucar você. –E com isso, a moça ridícula de cabelos rosas foi embora e sorriu vitoriosamente. "Isso deve pô-la em seu lugar."

Hinata caiu no chão quando Sakura desapareceu. "Eu não tenho mesmo chances com ele, né?" As palavras (falsas e sem sentido) da outra realmente a feriram. Mas em vez de desmoronar ali, ela decidiu enxugar as lagrimas que escaparam, esperar alguns minutos para que seu rosto recuperasse sua cor mais clara e seu nariz não ficar tão vermelho, e encontrar com Sasuke e Neji.

Hinata foi até o saída da escola. Ela viu Sasuke encostado na parede observando o céu. A brisa mexeu seus cabelos e Hinata não pode deixar de admirar a beleza daquele rapaz. "Ele é como um... deus." Ela corou pelo pensamento bobo que teve ao compará-lo com uma figura divina e só então notou que seu primo não estava presente.

-Onde está Neji? –Perguntou Hinata ao se apresentar finalmente. O moreno se desencostou da parede onde estava apoiado.

-Ele teve que ir embora logo porque parece que tinha um compromisso. –"E me ameaçou antes de partir..."

-A-ah.

-Por que você demorou tanto? –Perguntou Sasuke.

-Desculpe. E-eu não estava encontrando meu livro de geografia. –Mentiu.

-Você podia ter me dito que eu emprestava o meu.

-Obrigada, mas eu não queria te incomodar.

-Você não iria. Você me incomoda demorando tanto assim e me deixando preocupado. –Ele bagunçou um pouco o cabelo dela, e Hinata sorriu para ele. Voltaram juntos, encerrando um outro dia.

* * *

Desde a conversa com Sakura, Hinata pensou em sua cama a noite inteira e chegou a uma conclusão.

No dia seguinte, terça, se levantou uma hora mais cedo do que de costume e tomou um banho. Preparou a mesa do café da manhã para Hanabi e tomou o seu. Escolheu uma roupa leve e finalmente pegou sua mochila e saiu de casa. Ela olhou o céu ainda escuro pelo sol não ter aparecido ainda a essa hora. A lua já estava sumindo e Hinata sorriu, seria lindo ver o nascer do sol no caminho. "Menos solitário..." Pensou. Prendeu o papel que havia preparado na sua porta.

"No que será que vai dar tudo isso...?" Se perguntou mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir algo. Levou um susto quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Ao se virar, viu que era somente Sai.

-Bom dia Hime.

-Bom dia Sai-kun. –Ela lhe lançou um sorriso e Sai já estava com o seu falso de sempre; mas Hinata não pareceu se incomodar com isso.

-O que você faz indo tão cedo? E sozinha?

-E-eu acordei cedo demais.

-Você está sempre com Sasuke e depois com Naruto. Mas duvido que aqueles caras acordem a essa hora. –Ela corou.

-H-hoje é uma exceção, acho. –Hinata disse a ultima parte baixo demais para que ele ouvisse.

-Então hoje você vai até a escola escoltado por mim. -E sorriu mais uma vez artificialmente.

* * *

-Desculpa Hinata, o Itachi ficou me atrasando e... –Sasuke saiu de sua casa exasperado, pensando que Hinata estava esperando. Ele saiu um pouco mais tarde que sempre pois, como gritou, seu irmão ficou enchendo-o.

Ao não ver ninguém na rua, ele se aproximou da casa vizinha e encontrou a nota deixada pela Hyuuga.

"Eu estava com pressa então já fui, desculpe Sasuke-kun.

Hinata"

Sasuke leu a frase escrita numa letra linda e impecável. Ele bateu a mão na testa achando que ele tinha feito Hinata esperar demais e ela decidiu abandoná-lo no final. "Itachi idiota." Pensou e logo começou a correr para não chegar atrasado.

Hinata estava conversando com Gaara e Ino na hora em que o Uchiha chegou, cansado e ofegando da corrida. No final, ele se enganara e não estava atrasado. "Itachi deve ter mudado a hora do relógio para me irritar mais! Isso só porque peguei emprestado o computador dele sem pedir..." Ele se irritou por ter sido enganado. "Mas se eu não saí tarde, então porque Hinata já tinha saído?" Uma pergunta que ele só teria a resposta alguns dias depois. Mas nesse momento, ele foi interrompido por Naruto.

-Cara, eu te vi passando, mas você estava correndo! Pra que tanta pressa? –Perguntou o loiro ofegando também por correr atrás do amigo.

-Nada. –Respondeu Sasuke, incomodado por Hinata estar com Gaara (e agora Kiba) e sua pergunta sem resposta. –Vamos entrar de uma vez.

Não somente ele notou isso, mas Sakura também. E ela sorriu triunfante.

-Saaaaasuke! Senta comigo hoje? –Ela perguntou correndo e pulando no pescoço dele.

"Irritante."

O resto da semana, Hinata evitou Sasuke, e este não sabia porquê. Na terça de tarde, ela foi embora e pediu para Naruto avisar Sasuke que ela tinha pressa para chegar em casa. Todos os dias de manhã, pendurava um bilhete na sua porta dizendo que já tinha partido e uma razão: 'acordei cedo demais', 'tenho que pegar algo cedo'; 'marquei algo com Neji' e etc. No começo, o Uchiha acreditou de verdade, mas depois percebeu que ela o evitava. Quando ele ia falar com ela sobre o novo trabalho de Kakashi, ela correu para longe e mais tarde lhe mandou um e-mail com o seu trabalho.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele estava um pouco magoado por isso. Ele não havia feito nada de mal que se lembrasse para que ela o tratasse assim!

* * *

Já havia uma semana que Hinata evitava falar com Sasuke. Suas idéias estavam acabando, mas sorte que era terça-feira e Sasuke estava no treino de futebol. Só teria que dizer que não podia ficar de novo. Mas ela queria ver um pouco eles jogando. Ela se contentava em observá-lo de longe agora e ele fazia o mesmo, mas nada satisfeito. "Vou assistir até o finalzinho e depois eu vou embora antes dele sair." Decidiu. Ela se sentia mal fazendo isso, mas ainda assim... Em vez de se sentar nas arquibancadas como de costume, se escondeu debaixo delas: não havia mais ninguém lá tirando os jogadores, e assim ela podia ver bem pelos espaços.

O treino acabou e ela já estava começando a fazer o caminho de volta, enquanto todos os garotos estavam nos vestiários se trocando. Hinata estava distraída, e nem percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Poucos metros depois da escola, alguém passou ao seu lado e a empurrou bruscamente, fazendo-a cair no chão. Hinata tirou a poeira de sua roupa e uma pessoa esticou a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Obriga- -Sua voz se perdeu ao reconhecer a pessoa.

-Oi de novo, Hinata. –Disse o homem, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Hinata ficou sem voz. Ela se levantou e tentou correr, mas ele a pegou pelo braço e segurou firme. Tentou lutar mas o cara era obviamente mais forte que ela.

-Calma, calma. Você não quer que eu te machuque, né?

O que ela podia fazer? Alguém ia ajudá-la? Ela tentou gritar, mas ele a impediu e a manteve calada. Sua bochecha estava vermelha. Ele nunca hesitou em machucá-la para conseguir o que quer... Lembrou a pobre Hyuuga. Esse homem a inspirava de terror e medo.

-Quietinha, ok? Agora vem comigo. –Ele apertou seu braço com mais força e Hinata começou a ficar desesperada. Queria ficar longe daquele homem. Só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa e não era a quem normalmente pedia ajuda, Neji... Era: "Sasuke...!" Mas não tinha esperanças de que ele realmente aparecesse, e nem de que a ajudasse depois dos problemas que já lhe causou.

De repente, o homem é acertado por um soco na cara e solta a pobre Hyuuga. Como se ele tivesse ouvido os pensamentos dela, Sasuke se agachou e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Está tudo bem, Hinata? –Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Sasuke a olhou de cima a baixo, procurando sinais de que ela estava machucada.

-Calma, eu não ia machucá-la. Agora. –Completou o homem. Quando Sasuke se levantou cerrando os punhos, ele já havia sumido. Provavelmente o homem tinha virado na esquina que estava do lado dele, mas quando o Uchiha começou a ir para persegui-lo, pensou melhor e decidiu não deixar Hinata sozinha. Ele se agachou ao seu lado. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos.

"Como ele me achou? O que ele quer de novo? Por que ele não pode me deixar em paz? Preciso falar com Neji..." Quando se lembrou da presença de Sasuke, tentou se acalmar.

-Por que você está aqui? –Murmurou. Ela realmente parecia abalada pela aparição desse homem, mas estava aliviada pelo Uchiha ter aparecido.

-Eu vi você debaixo das arquibancadas. Por que não ficar em cima delas, como qualquer pessoa? –Ele perguntou, cético.

-P-porque é mais seguro...? -Ele suspirou da patetica tentativa da garota de achar uma desculpa.

–Enfim eu vim atrás de você e eu vi o que estava acontecendo... Não pude me impedir de bater nele.

-O-obrigada, de verdade, Sasuke-kun. –Ela sorriu um pouco.

-Quem é esse cara?

-N-não sei. –Respondeu e seu sorriso sumiu e assim dava para ver que ela estava mentindo. Percebendo que ela não iria falar disso agora e ele não queria forçá-la por ser algo serio, mudou de assunto para outra coisa que o interessava nesse momento. Esperou acalmar um pouco e logo se postou em frente dela. Levantou o queixo da garota para que seus olhos perolados encarassem os ônix dele. Esse encontro sempre os impressionava.

-Então, por que você tem me evitado? –Nisso, ela mudou de expressão e corou um pouco.

-E-eu não te evitei nenhuma vez. –Gaguejou.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Eu acabei de te salvar. Pela segunda vez. Você me deve pelo menos essa resposta, e sincera. –Ela pareceu hesitar.

-Eu n-não sei do que você está falando. –Negou de novo.

-Hinata. –Ele disse serio. Ela suspirou derrotada. "É tão fácil fazê-la se sentir culpada." Ele pensou um pouco divertido.

-B -bem... É que... Você é Sasuke Uchiha. –Ela murmurou.

-Eu sei, e você é Hinata Hyuuga. O que isso tem a ver? –Agora ele estava confuso, não vendo a relação desses fatos.

-Não é _isso. _Quero dizer... Você é você. –Sasuke lhe deu o olhar: "Não, seriooo..." e ela revirou os olhos, coisa incomum para sua personalidade. –Sasuke, você é o cara mais l-lindo e popular da escola, o capitão do time de futebol –Ela repetiu as palavras de Sakura e o Uchiha sorriu um pouco convencido pela sua descrição.

-Isso não parecia te incomodar antes.

-É q-que eu... Não tinha pensado nisso antes. –Ela hesitou antes de continuar. –Eu não sou _digna _de andar com você. –Agora foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos. –Achei melhor me separar antes que me magoasse muito... –Ela disse baixinho e não sabia se ele ouviu.

-Quem foi que te disse todas essas asneiras? –Sua expressão dizia: Não minta.

-Sakura. –Admitiu, o olhar dele realmente a impedia de tentar. –Ela veio falar comigo na semana passada...

-O que ela disse? –Sob o olhar sempre serio e agora irritado, Hinata lhe contou tudo o que se lembrava do que Sakura dissera. No final, o Uchiha bufou.

-Primeiro, ela não tem do que se meter na minha vida. Eu sou legal com você porque eu quero, não por benefícios. Eu não sou legal com ela porque ela é insuportável! Só o baka do Naruto pra... –Ele parou, percebendo o que ia dizer. Sabia que ela já havia entendido, mas para sua surpresa, a expressão dela era a mesma. –Bem, e sim, ninguém quer uma briga com Neji, mas se esse fosse o caso, eu não perderia para ele; -Orgulhoso como sempre; -ou simplesmente não falaria com você. –Escolhas simples.

Depois, no que tem relação a você, é tudo mentira. É mais para o contrario: –Ele a olhou nos olhos. –Hinata, você é linda. A garota mais bonita da escola é você, e eu bato até a morte a pessoa que diga o contrario. Seu corpo é lindo e perfeito, e seu estilo também. Bom, eu prefiro o primeiro quando você usa roupas assim, e não seu casaco. –Hinata entendeu a mensagem e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça. Ele sorriu e continuou. –E eu prefiro que me queimem, enfiem milhões de agulhas por todo meu corpo... antes de querer ficar com alguém tipo Sakura Haruno. -Ele corou ao perceber o que tinha dito no impulso.

-O-obrigada Sasuke. Mas o que ela disse não deixa de ser verdade...

-Hinata, você estava me ouvindo ou não? -Ele perguntou um pouco sem paciência.

-S-sim...

-Então presta mais atenção: EU escolho com quem eu quero ficar. Não Sakura, não um status. Ninguém mais. –Ela o olhou questionadoramente. -Somente essa pessoa também, é claro. –Ele adicionou bufando. "Mas primeiro eu teria que desistir." Adicionou em pensamento.

-Então... Você quer que eu pare de te ignorar? –Ela perguntou hesitante.

-Sim. Senão eu perdi meu tempo para nada. –Ela sorriu, um sorriso que Sasuke achou muito adorável.

-V-você realmente acha tudo aquilo que disse?

-É. Mas aproveitando, seria bom se você tivesse um pouco mais de atitude, parasse de gaguejar, fosse pior em matemática pra eu te dar mais aulas, fosse um pouco menos descuidada... –Ele começou a fazer uma lista brincando com a morena. No começo ela achou que ele estava sendo serio, mas depois sorriu e lhe mostrou a língua. "Adorável, como sempre." –Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça...

Sasuke se aproximou da morena e gentilmente mas rapidamente, segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e, deixando-a extremamente surpresa, a beijou.

* * *

Hinata, no seu torpor, não fez nada no começo, mas depois retribuiu com toda a paixão possível. Ele a puxava cada vez para mais perto de si e ela passou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço. Era uma luta de vontade, e Sasuke estava vencendo. Tempo depois, se separaram para pegar algo de ar. Eles se encaravam em silencio. Quando finalmente puderam respirar normalmente...

-Eu te amo.

**Fim Capitulo 11**

* * *

E então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado porque eu estou muito nervosa por este capitulo que eu acho que esta muuuuuito ruim!

Desculpem por eu não ser muito boa nessas coisa, :P

Bom, Feliz Páscoa atrasado!


	12. Chapter 12

Desculpe pela enorme demora! Meu computador quebrou, demorou um tempão para que eu possa voltar a usá-lo e depois eu entrei em ferias, viajei, e eu estava mesmo preguiçosa. Espero que vocês continuem seguindo a história que ainda não acabou... Ainda tem alguns mistérios para esclarecer.

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

"Por favor, parem de encarar..." Hinata se viu rezando ao ver todos os olhares, sem exceção, se virarem para ela e Sasuke Uchiha. Ela se juntou mais ao peito do garoto que estava com o braço em cima de seus ombros, querendo se esconder dos cochichos que começaram a ser ouvidos.

-Calma, Hinata. –Disse Sasuke, divertido pela reação da garota. Ele já estava acostumado em ser o centro das atenções e comentarem tudo o que fazia, mas ele tinha que admitir que a atenção dada à eles agora não era nada normal.

-N-não dá... –Murmurou.

Todos estavam surpresos pela proximidade dos dois. Naruto ainda não tinha chegado, acordara atrasado, e por isso não estava ali, fazendo escândalo da novidade. Neji não aparecera hoje também, para a sorte do Uchiha.

Podia-se ouvir por todos os lados: "Não acredito! Será que eles estão mesmo juntos?" "Ah, não. Aquela vaca não vai ter ele só para ela!" "Sasuke é muito sortudo..." "Nunca achei que ele fosse namorar alguém." Havia os invejosos, ciumentos, surpresos, fofoqueiros, desinteressados (embora estes fossem um numero inferior a 10), e etc.

Hinata estava com medo de uma pessoa em especial. Ao avistar os cabelos róseos e o laço vermelho, fraquejou inconscientemente e lamentou ser tão fraca de espírito. Sasuke notou, e beijou-lhe a testa docemente, tentando acalma-la.

"Quem pensaria que Sasuke Uchiha poderia ser tão carinhoso?" Pensou alguém divertido.

Vendo essa cena, Sakura Haruno, começando a ferver de ciúmes, se aproximou do casal.

-Bom dia Sasuke! –Ela ignorou completamente Hinata. –Vamos juntos para aula? –Perguntou sorrindo presunçosamente e puxando o braço livre do garoto.

-Sakura, larga do meu pé. –Ele respondeu irritado. –Já tenho companhia.

-Quem, _ela? –_A menina acentuou seu desgosto. –Você não pode estar falando serio.

-Ah, estou. Mesmo. –Ele sorriu, e se virou na direção da pequena Hyuuga. Se aproximou de seus lábios, e depositou um longo beijo. Pega de surpresa, ela mal se mexeu no começo, mas logo pôs os braços em volta dos pescoços do rapaz em um ato sem pensar. Foram interrompidos pelas exclamações dos outros estudantes, e quando viram, Sakura já havia desaparecido.

-Hinata, você está mais vermelha que um tomate. –Comentou Sasuke.

-D-desculpe.

-Não precisa, você fica linda assim. –Ele sorriu, e ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

* * *

-Hinata Hyuuga, você por algum acaso, está namorando Sasuke Uchiha? –Perguntou Tenten, super animada com duas loiras ao seu lado.

-B-bem... Mais ou menos... –Respondeu encabulada a menina, brincando com seus dedos.

-Como assim "mais ou menos"? Eu não vi nenhuma duvida naquele beijo no meio do pátio.

-Ino, ela está ficando vermelha de novo! –Brigou Temari. –Mas conta tudo!

-E-eto...

Hinata se lembrou do que acontecera no dia anterior:

"_O sol já estava se pondo, a noite estava prestes a começar. No céu ainda claro, já se podia ver a lua que em poucas horas estaria brilhando ao lado das estrelas. Hinata só ouvia as respirações pesadas dos dois, uma arvore balançava com a brisa do vento e um passarinho passara voando por perto e pousara num ninho em cima de uma casa. Era incrível como bem naquele momento, ela estava notando esses detalhes quando sua cabeça girava tanto. E foi quando ouviu:_

_-Eu te amo._

_Quando essas palavras saíram da boca de Sasuke, Hinata não pode conter sua estupefação. Ela fora surpreendida pelo beijo, mas isso, ela não imaginara nunca._

_-S-sasuke..._

_-Se você não sente a mesma coisa, eu entendo, acho. Eu só precisava falar porque não agüentava mais. Você trouxe o que eu achava que não existia._

_Ela se lembrou de quando o conheceu, ele estava um pouco de mal-humor e não tão sociável. Lembrou-se de como ele e Naruto brigavam e se divertiam juntos. Lembrou-se de vê-lo jogando futebol. Quando ele ficou bravo com ela, quando ele a consolou. Do momento em que ele a salvou até o que percebera que tinha se apaixonado de verdade por ele, não era mais um pequeno interesse ou amizade. Da semana passada, em que o evitara e sentira saudades._

_Ela riu, e ele a olhou confuso. _

_-O que foi?_

_-A-acho que eu também te amo, Sasuke-kun._

_Ele sorriu com essas palavras, pois seu coração estava cheio de alegria._

_-Você é simplesmente demais._

_E a beijou de novo."_

* * *

-Hinata? –Tenten passava a mão na frente da Hyuuga para tirá-la do transe em que entrara.

-Que brisa... –Comentou Temari.

-No que você estava pensando? –Hinata corou de novo e Tenten suspirou derrotada. –Desisto, você cora mais do que fala.

-Você ainda vai contar a historia direito, depois. Em todo caso, parabéns fofa. –Ino congratulou e Hinata ficou aliviada. Tivera medo que a loira de olhos azuis ficasse brava com ela, pois disseram-lhe que também fazia parte do fã-clube do moreno. A Yamanaka não deixou de notar a rigidez saindo da amiga e disse: -Se for o que eu estou pensando, eu saí dessa faz tempo. Eu, admito, acho ele lindo e etc, mas já percebi há muito tempo atrás que não tinha a menor chance. -"E outra pessoa deveria ver isso também..." Adicionou em pensamento.

"Talvez não vá ser tão difícil quanto pensei." Pensou a moça de olhos perolados antes de ver Kakashi entrar dez minutos atrasados na sala de aula.

* * *

O sinal do almoço que normalmente liberava inúmeros estudantes famintos para a cantina tocou; mas hoje, era diferente. Havia muitos alunos com a cabeça em outro lugar, preocupando-se em outras coisas. Sasuke era um deles: queria simplesmente poder ficar perto de sua 'princesa'. Agora sua, e de mais ninguém. Sorria feliz com esse pensamento possessivo, mas logo parou quando notou que ela estava sendo arrastada pelas suas amigas 'problemáticas', (como as chamava Shikamaru).

Suspirou antes de dar de cara com Kiba e Shino.

-Cara, é verdade o que estão falando? Você está mesmo saindo com a Hinata? –Sasuke já tinha previsto isso, e havia prometido a si mesmo que ia se controlar. Mas o fato das pessoas ficarem se metendo em sua vida o irritava um pouco.

-Sim. Com ciúmes cachorro? –"Droga! Eu tenho que ser legal, pela Hinata." Ao ver a cara de raiva do Inuzuka, ele realmente não pôde se impedir aquele sentimento possessivo orgulhoso se alastrar pelo seu corpo. Ele estava feliz demais.

-Escuta aqui, Uchiha. Agente pode ser amigos ou algo assim, mas não machuque ela, se não você está bem ferrado. E não falo só por mim. –Kiba ameaçou serio, Shino lançou um olhar dizendo que dizia o mesmo e Akamaru rosnou baixinho. Sasuke pensou um momento antes de responder sinceramente. Pensou em como foi dificil para ele quando ela e Naruto estavam juntos, e acalmou-se. Não conseguiu evitar sentir-se um pouco culpado.

-Eu não machucaria ela. Confie em mim.

Shino arrastou Kiba, ainda insatisfeito, para longe. Ouvia-se somente os passos deles ecoando no corredor. Sasuke estava sem fome, decidiu passear um pouco. "Não posso ficar com ela agora..."

Pela sua péssima sorte, encontrou Neji no meio do pátio, e ele estava caminhando furiosamente de um lado para o outro. Quando finalmente avistou o motivo de sua intranqüilidade...

-SASUKE! –Berrou. –Onde você está com a cabeça? Quem você pensa que é? Minha prima! Ela é a perola da família Hyuuga! –Ele o pegou pelo colarinho e o levantou do chão, deixando o Uchiha surpreso. –Escuta aqui, você é meu amigo. Nos conhecemos à anos certo?

Sasuke confirmou o que ele havia dito.

-Então você sabe que eu realmente posso te matar. –Neji estava com um olhar assassino, e Sasuke não sabia como fazê-lo entender suas intenções. –Então, tenha pura certeza de não machucá-la, nem forçá-la a fazer nada!

"Deuses, eles pensam que eu sou um monstro ou algo assim?"

-Neji, eu juro que não vou fazer nada disso. Eu... –Era mais difícil dizer para outra pessoa, mas "Quer saber? Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba!" – Eu amo ela. -Com isso, ele ganhou a atenção do Hyuuga. -Se isso acontecesse, eu mesmo me mataria, serio. Ela é maravilhosa, eu sei disso. E vou tentar cuidar bem dela. –Respondeu, e Neji aos se acalmou e o soltou.

-Espero mesmo. -Sorrindo um pouco, adicionou: -Parabéns, cara.

"Onde posso ir sem ser incomodado...?" Sasuke se dirigiu à uma das arvores grandes com sombra. O sol estava forte e ele pensou em tirar uma soneca. Não dormira na noite anterior...

"_Deitou-se na sua cama mais satisfeito que nunca. Sua mãe perguntara a razão do sorriso bobo em seu rosto, que ela não via desde que Sasuke era uma criança. Itachi já imaginava a resposta._

_-Deixa ele, mãe. Melhor não estragar esse momento irritando-o._

_Sasuke estivera muito agradecido por isso, e agora estava pensando na garota que agora estava dormindo do outro lado da rua. "Tão linda, gentil e carinhosa. E agora, minha." Ele sabia que era ruim ser tão possessivo, mas não podia evitar. Queria ela, e não Iria deixá-la ser de mais ninguém._

_Ele se sentia envergonhado ao ser todo 'fofo' e romântico, se perguntava de onde vinha isso; mas ao mesmo tempo, gostava de poder demonstrar tudo isso a Hinata. Ela merecia tudo de bom que havia neste mundo, e ele lhe ofereceria o que tinha dentro de si. Seja piegas, seja bobo, seja de tudo, mas ele queria que ela fosse feliz._

_Do parapeito de sua janela, viu a lua cheia soltando sua luz, iluminando a noite. Ela lhe lembrava aos orbes perolados que tanto adorava ver. A bela escuridão da noite, aos cabelos cor índigo da moça. Ele simplesmente não parava de pensar nela, e se sentia um tonto apaixonado._

"_Trouxa" chamou-se. Antes de fechar os olhos, notou que as flores da arvore em seu jardim haviam finalmente florescido, e as lilases eram as mais bonitas."_

* * *

-Bunda de pato, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Me deixa em paz, Sai. –Resmungou Sasuke ao ser acordado pelo pálido aluno novo. Ele estava sentado em cima da arvore.

-Não estou afim. É verdade que você está pegando aquela mina? –Sasuke estava com preguiça de discutir com ele.

-Sim, e diga algo ruim ou faça algo que eu arrebento sua cara, copia barata.

-Nah. Ela obviamente gosta de você, bunda de pato.

-Cala a boca. –Ele não sabia como responder ao comentário.

"As pessoas nunca vão me deixar em paz, não?"

-Hey, aposto a que você já sabe, mas vai levar muita porrada se fizer besteira.

Sasuke grunhiu. "Mas não vou fazer besteira, e ela vale a pena." Pensou Sasuke sorrindo mais uma vez.

"Ele está mesmo feliz. Pelo menos é o que o sorriso indica, segundo este livro." Analisou Sai e pulou da arvore.

-Vou te deixar, ainda mais porque o sinal já tocou há cinco minutos.

-O quê?

"Maldito Sai!"

* * *

Ao tocar o sinal do almoço, Hinata foi arrastada pelas suas amigas, mas fugiu delas antes de entrar na cantina. Estava cansada de tantas perguntas, e se dirigiu à biblioteca. Encontrou seu amigo de sempre ali.

-Oi Gaara. –Ela disse sorrindo. Ele não respondeu. –Gaara?

Ela foi ao seu lado mas ele evitou seu olhar, magoando Hinata. "Ele está bravo comigo...?" Pensou tristemente. Sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer nada. Ele não se mexeu. Apos longos minutos de silencio, ele disse:

-Por que? –Tão baixo que a menina não entendeu. Ela pediu que ele repetisse. –Por que? Por que você escolheu Sasuke Uchiha? Dentre todas as garotas nessa escola, você foi a única que não pareceu ter um mínimo interesse por ele! Por que...?

-E-eu não estou entendendo Gaara... Está tudo bem? –Ela disse baixinho e assustada. Não entendia a explosão dele.

-Desculpa Hina, mas eu preciso ficar sozinho. Com licença.

Gaara saiu antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais. Ele a deixou sozinha e confusa, sua alegria agora estava diminuída pela tristeza causada pelo comportamento do ruivo. A Hyuuga não se mexeu até a bibliotecária vir e dizer que ela tinha que ir à aula.

Ela acordou de seu transe, sorriu docemente à moça e foi.

* * *

"Finalmente, final do dia! Posso ficar com a minha hime..." Quando ele estava saindo atrás dela, que o estava esperando sorrindo na porta, Kakashi o chamou. Com mais raiva dele, apos a bronca hipócrita por chegar atrasado na aula, aproximou-se e o professor pôs a mão em cima de seu ombro:

-Sasuke, cuide bem dela. E não seja má influencia. –Kakashi sorria. Mas seu sorriso ficou sombrio ao apertar fortemente o ombro do aluno, que se contorceu de dor, e dizer: -Coisas ruins Irão acontecer se você machucar minha aluna querida.

"Até ele..." Sasuke murmurou um 'sim' e se dirigiu a saída, Hinata não estava mais lá, devia estar nos portões junto com Tenten e seu primo. Suspirou.

-Sasuke. –"Droga." Sasuke se virou para ver quem o chamava.

-Naruto... Não te vi hoje de manhã. Tudo bem, dobe?

-É... –Ele parecia incomodado por alguma coisa, e o Uchiha já sabia o que estava por vir. –Teme, é verdade toda essa história?

-Naruto... Eu amo a Hinata, de verdade. Desculpe por qualquer coisa. Você é meu...

-Melhor amigo, como um irmão. –Completou Naruto dando um sorriso. –Só tome conta dela, o que eu não pude fazer. Ok? –Naruto levantou o punho e Sasuke bateu de volta, sorrindo também. –Já vou indo teme, Jiraya ta aqui hoje também.

-Até dobe. Não esqueça de jogo de amanhã. –Tentou torcer Sasuke.

-Pode deixar, vou jogar melhor que você! –E completou depois dando aquele seu sorriso radiante: -Parabéns!

Sasuke ficou feliz por não ter precisado brigar com Naruto, e de novo se lembrou que era pela personalidade do loiro que eles se davam tão bem. Alegre, apoiador e positivo.

* * *

-Sasuke... –Murmurou Hinata olhando o céu azul. Tirando o problema com Gaara, ela não tivera nenhum outro (estivera sempre com Ino, Tenten ou Temari, e longe das outras meninas; e isso a deixava muito tranqüila e feliz. Todos os seus amigos a felicitaram, embora alguns não tivessem tanto entusiasmo como outro; mas em sua inocência, ela nem notou. O que a incomodou um pouco foram os sussurros ouvidos o dia inteiro, mas ela já esperava por algo assim.

-Hi-Na-Ta. –Disse alguém atrás dela, destacando as silabas de seu nome. Ela se virou, pega de susto, e logo sorriu.

-Sa-sasuke! Não me assuste assim. –Murmurou enquanto corava. "Que linda."

-Vamos? –Ela assentiu.

-C-como foi seu dia?

-Bem. Eu fui ameaçado por algumas pessoas, senti umas ondas invejosas de outros garotos e vai indo.

-Ameaçado?

-Neji e uns amigos preocupados com você. –Respondeu. "Só não entendo por que eu recebi quatro ameaças somente hoje, declaradas diretamente, e quando ela namorou Naruto, ele não recebeu nada assim! E quem terminou machucando quem..." Ele parou nesse pensamento maldoso e se reprovou por pensar nisso. –E o seu?

-Bom, também. –Ele sorriu, mas ela se lembrou do Gaara. Seu sorriso sumiu por uns segundos, mas ao levantar seu olhar e ver os ônix encarando-a com tanto carinho nos olhos, ela decidiu guardar esse problema para si mesma e depois.

-Nenhuma confusão com Sakura ou outras meninas? –Ele se preocupara muito com isso, mas ela parecia intacta.

-Até agora não, fiquei sempre com alguém. E evitei Sakura. –"Ela também parece que sumiu o dia inteiro." Pensou Hinata, preocupada.

-Hey, deixe isso pra lá. –Ele disse puxando seu rosto pelo queixo e beijando sua testa. O sangue subiu à sua cabeça mais uma vez.

-Ah, d-desculpe pelo Neji, vou falar com ele depois. –De repente, ela pareceu se lembrar de outra coisa. Corou e abaixou a cabeça de novo.

-O que foi, Hinata?

-E-eto... Sasuke...Você vai ter que falar com... –Ela disse tão baixinho que ele não conseguiu ouvir.

-Com?

-Com meu pai!

Sasuke parou. Engoliu seco. Após um tempo, suspirou e sorrindo de lado respondeu:

-Você tem razão. É melhor, para não ter problemas no nosso relacionamento...

Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo falar deles assim. Ainda não tinha certeza se eram mesmo um casal oficial ou algo solto, mas agora tinha certeza. Ele observou seu sorriso.

-O que foi? –Perguntou de novo.

-Eu... estou tão feliz, Sasuke.

-Eu também Hime. Nunca me senti tão bobo e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Os problemas, agente resolve depois.

E eles se abraçaram e continuaram andando até suas casas.

* * *

-Onee-chan. –Chamou Hanabi ao ver a porta se abrir, mas outra pessoa entrou na casa.

-Oi, Hanabi.

-Oi Neji-nii-san. O que veio fazer aqui? –A pequena perguntou surpresa e convidando-o a entrar educadamente e feliz.

-Vim falar com a Hinata-sama. Desculpe vir sem avisar. Ela ainda não chegou?

-Não. Alguma coisa aconteceu? –Ele franziu o cenho.

-Eu preciso falar com ela sobre um assunto. Não se preocupe, ela mesma dirá quando chegar. –Ele sorriu para sua prima. Ela podia ser tão adulta e parecida com seu pai, e raramente agir como uma criancinha (como no dia em que conhecera Sasuke).

Hanabi ficou um pouco preocupada, pois realmente se preocupava com sua irmã. No começo, quando vivia com seu pai, ela simplesmente não podia expressar isso, ainda mais com Hinata estudando sempre em escolas diferentes; mas ao estar vivendo sozinha esses últimos meses com sua onee-chan, ela conseguiu se soltar e até mesmo fazer amigos e agir como uma criança. Todos sempre disseram que ela tinha a mesma personalidade que o pai, e ela tentou mudar ultimamente. Sua irmã era sempre tão carinhosa, cuidadosa... Mas inocente e ingênua. Hanabi iria cuidar dela também, e tentar ser mais como ela.

Pouco depois, Hinata entrou.

-Hinata-hime, por que você demorou tanto? –Perguntou Neji se adiantando.

-D-desculpe, não sabia que você ia estar aqui. Eu esperei Sasuke e depois ficamos conversando... –Ela corou. Hanabi assistia quieta.

-Hinata, precisamos falar sobre ele. Por que você não me contou? Imagine minha surpresa ao ver vocês dois no pátio hoje de manhã!

-D-desculpe de novo, Neji-nii-san. Eu simplesmente estava muito aérea, distraída... Não pensei em nada e isso foi um erro meu.

-Mas não é isso que me incomoda. Hinata, ouça com atenção. Sasuke Uchiha é muito popular na escola; alias, com qualquer ser do sexo feminino. Você não tem medo de lidar com suas fãs? Elas podem ser como Sakura, ou piores.

-E-eu já pensei nisso, e decidi enfrentar esses problemas. Eu me sinto mal por destruir os sonhos delas, e roubar Sasuke... mas eu o amo demais. –Murmurou ela corando.

-Hinata... Eu não sei como ele é como parceiro romântico, ele nunca namorou antes. Então, por favor, tome cuidado. Você não precisa fazer nada que não queira. –Ele parou e balançou a cabeça. –Não, ele é cavalheiro demais e parece gostar mesmo de você para tentar algo. Mas ainda assim, ele nunca foi de demonstrar gentileza ou sentimentos, não se machuque com essas coisas.

Hinata sorriu com as preocupações de seu primo, e respondeu:

-Neji, eu prometo me cuidar. Eu tenho você, e amigos maravilhosos para cuidar de mim. Quanto aos sentimentos de Sasuke, -ela corou mais uma vez-, eu não tenho certeza de suas profundezas, (afinal, por que ele me escolheria?), mas eu acredito que ele pode surpreender. E vou arriscar agora. –Ela sorriu demonstrando a firmeza em suas palavras ao não ter gaguejado.

Neji sorriu também, satisfeito com o resultado da conversa.

-Então, acho que não preciso me preocupar. Ele é um bom garoto, diria que ele é melhor para você que Naruto, se realmente a ama. Boa sorte Hinata, agora você não é mais minha hime.

-Obrigada Neji-nii-san. –Ela o abraçou, e o acompanhou até a porta. Hanabi, que estivera calada até agora, foi até a porta e se despediu.

-Boa noite, primas.

Quando fecharam a porta, Hanabi se virou e encarou sua irmã.

-Se eu bem entendi, você e Sasuke Uchiha, nosso vizinho, estão namorando?

-Sim Hanabi.

-Você está feliz?

-Muito. –Hinata respondeu com sinceridade e apreensiva, esperando a verdadeira reação de sua irmã. Ela ansiava a aprovação dela e de seu pai.

-Pelo que ouvi, onee-chan, ele é uma boa pessoa. –Hinata relaxou, e Hanabi finalmente soltou traços de um sorriso. –Parabens! –E ela a abraçou.

-Obrigada! Eu estava tão preocupada a poucos segundos atrás, imaginando o que você iria dizer!

-Onee-chan, mas tenha cuidado. Não quero que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com aquele Naruto baka. Se esse a machucar, ele vai ter que se ver comigo, Neji e papai.

Hinata riu e corou ao mesmo tempo. Seu rosto não parava de atingir o tom vermelho. –Eu realmente o amo, não é o mesmo sentimento que com o Naruto. Não sei como vai ser, Hanabi, mas até lá, eu estou mesmo feliz.

-Ele sabe que vai ter que se encontrar com papai?

-Sim, mas vai demorar para eles se encontrarem.

-Eto, onee-chan... Ele vem semana que vem nos visitar.

Hinata engoliu em seco... Isso ia ser acontecer mais cedo do que ela e Sasuke haviam imaginado. Mas se acalmou ao lembrar que o Uchiha prometera causar uma boa impressão, e não importa o que acontecesse, eles iam sempre estar juntos.

-Tudo vai dar certo.

-Ainda mais com um namorado bonito desses. –Comentou Hanabi rindo e soltando seu lado criança pela segunda vez.

-Hanabi! –Riu a mais velha.

* * *

Finalmente começou o romance que estava destinado. Quais serão os problemas que eles terão que enfrentar agora? Nem Hinata nem Sasuke pensaram ainda, mas ele começam em pouco tempo. Até lá, eles estão deitados, felizes, e um observa o céu escuro que lembra os olhos do outro; enquanto o outro admira belas pétalas de flores que lembram a delicadeza do primeiro.

**Fim Capitulo 12**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! Eu passei tanto tempo sem escrever que acho que ficou ainda pior que antes, e meio que perdi a noção das personalidades que eu havia dado antes aos personagens... Qualquer critica, por favor passem, para que eu possa terminar essa historia bem e satisfeita!

Ainda vai ser explicado alguns mistérios já esquecidos e o romance... bom, vamos ver os problemas e alegrias que vão rolar no meio deste casal. :)

Por favor, continuem seguindo ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora gigantesca que eu tive pra escrever esse capitulo... Eu realmente não tenho desculpa, mas espero que continuem lendo até o final, falta um pouco mais não muito, então por favor, para me deixar feliz (hehe) agüentem mais um pouco e divirtam-se! Só que eu não consigo editar no Fanfiction, então por enquanto vai ter que ficar assim... Depois eu mudo por um com a apresentaçao adequada :P

Disclaimer: Naruto e qualquer personagem do anime/manga não me pertencem, eles são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aqui vai:

**Capitulo 13**

"O que será que ele vai achar?" Pensou nervosa Hinata. Hoje era o segundo dia da sua situação nova com o Uchiha da casa vizinha, e ela se perguntava o que ele acharia de sua _roupa._

Ainda estando nos dias quentes de verão, sob o sol calorento e aproveitando cada rara brisa que passava, ela realmente morria de calor vestindo seu casaco e calças jeans o dia inteiro. Mas não foi isso que a convenceu à trocar sua roupas de sempre: Tenten meio que forçou-a.

_-Hinata Hyuuga. Eu estava pensando, e estou mesmo chateado por você não ter me dado nenhum aviso prévio de seus sentimentos pelo nosso amigo Sasuke. –Dizia Tenten pelo telefone, ontem à noite._

_-M-mas você mesma disse q-que estava esperando por isso, e que e-estava feliz..._

_-Sim, mas do mesmo jeito, você não me contou nada antes! E eu achando que éramos melhores amigas... –Chantagem emocional com Hinata sempre funcionava. A moça de olhos claros começou a se sentir muito culpada._

_-Desculpa Tenten! E-eu não sabia que v-você ia se sentir assim..._

_-Você quer que eu me sinta melhor?_

_-S-sim! –Respondeu prontamente, sem perceber que caíra na armadilha da Mitsashi._

_-Então amanhã, você vai vestir o que eu vou te falar agora... –Disse, sorrindo satisfeita por conseguir o que queria._

_-M-mas!_

_-Nada de protestar. Agora boa noite, Hinata! –E Tenten desligou antes que ela pudesse contestá-la. Podia dormir ansiando pelo dia seguinte._

Agora a Hyuuga estava vestindo uma blusa leve, branca, no estilo solto, que quase deixa o colo inteiro exposto e uma parte do ombro. Tenten adorava essa camiseta: ela achara no armário da amiga quando a visitara um dia, e sempre dissera que a forçaria a usar. Alem de ter um pequeno decote arredondado. Adicionado a isso, ela estava usando um short jeans escuro, e um tênis all star preto normal; afinal, teriam aula de esporte depois, e essa era a única coisa do uniforme que o aluno tinha que contribuir.

Suspirou fortemente ao se examinar mais uma vez. O que ele pensaria agora que estava num estilo diferente? Sim, com certeza era bem mais refrescante e aliviante usar aquela vestimenta; mas ainda era muito revelador. Ela se sentia um pouco exposta.

Prendeu o fôlego ao ver a porta da casa dos Uchiha se abrir. Sasuke saiu, mochila nas costas e se despedindo de alguém, provavelmente seu irmão.

-B-bom dia Sasuke.

-Bom dia Hi... –Ele parou ao vê-la. –Me. –Terminou.

Ele sentiu suas orelhas esquentando, e ao notar que estava encarando o corpo da garota, desviou o olhar. E ele não foi o único a corar, ela também estava vermelha. Limpou a garganta, e disse:

-Err... Vamos?

-S-sim!

Eles começaram a andar e não disseram nada. Cada um olhava para o outro lado. "Sabia, ele não gostou..." Pensou triste a Hyuuga. Mas logo para contrariar seus pensamentos:

-Você... está muito linda hoje. –Ele disse, aumentando a velocidade com a qual o sangue passava pelas suas veias. Ela parecia que ia explodir.

-O-obrigada. Foi idéia da Tenten usar essas roupas! –Ela disse, explodindo de vergonha.

Ele sorriu de lado. Achava tudo adorável nela, e adorava seu jeito tímido.

-Bom, fica bem em você. Achei que você ia sufocar um dia desses naquele casaco. –Ele sorriu para ela. Ela corou ainda mais.

Sem palavras, ela simplesmente deu-lhe um beijou na bochecha. Agora sim, quem os visse, teria certeza de ver um dos casais mais adoráveis do mundo.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sabia que ela ia ficar linda!" Pensou Tenten ao avistar sua amiga chegando nos portões de Konoha. Vários motivos a levaram a forçar Hinata: primeiro, ela ficava com calor só de ver a morena com aquele casacão; segundo, queria muito se divertir um pouco às custas do Uchiha: vê-lo ficar com raiva de cada olhar masculino nela, e ficar tentando se controlar o dia inteiro para não fazer besteira. Por fim, ela realmente queria ajudar a tímida garota a se soltar mais e deixar de se esconder. Já bastava o Sasuke não ser muito amigável, pelo menos ela tinha que manter uma boa vida social.

-Hinata, que bom que você seguiu meu conselho! –Gritou Tenten, chamando atenção.

-Sssh, Tenten. N-não grite, se não todos vão olhar para cá. –Pediu Hinata.

-Hinata, desde o momento em que você decidiu ficar perto dele, -apontou para Sasuke que fingia não ouvir – passar despercebida é praticamente impossível. Ainda mais desde ontem.

A Hyuuga corou ao se lembrar da cena no pátio. E corou ainda mais ao perceber que noventa por cento dos olhares estava neles. Diga-se de passagem que os comentários não eram muito apropriados, e vários deles começaram a tirar Sasuke do sério.

"Isso vai ser irritante... Mas ela é minha, e nenhum deles pode tê-la." Sorriu à esse pensamento possessivo, e lançou um olhar mortal aos que estavam perto; diminuindo os murmúrios.

-Hime, vamos indo?

-S-sim... Te encontro na classe Tenten. –Disse a pequena sorrindo e seguindo o apressado garoto.

-As pessoas nunca se tocam né? –Ino acabara de chegar e só via os dois se afastando, nem pode dizer oi.

-Fazer o quê? Eles realmente são o casal mais espetacular da escola. –A morena dos coques comentou dando de ombros e indo embora também.

"Como será que Sakura está se sentindo...?" Perguntou-se a loira, e logo balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos que lhe vieram na cabeça.

XXXXXXXXX

-Já volto, só vou no banheiro rapidinho. –Hinata se separou de Temari e Tenten ao entrar no banheiro feminino do recreio.

Seu dia estava sendo normal, nenhum problema até agora. Mas, enquanto cantarolava ao lavar seu rosto na pia, alguém puxou seu cabelo.

-Oi Hinata, como vai? –Disse sarcasticamente Sakura, sem soltar o cabelo da garota, fazendo-a se curvar para trás. Ela não estava sozinha: Karin e umas outras garotas a acompanhavam.

-S-sakura-san... –Murmurou surpresa.

-Parece que você não seguiu meu conselho, né? Agora acha que pode tudo só por estar com o MEU Sasuke.

-Você quis dizer MEU Sasuke, Sakura. –Comentou Karin. Sakura balançou a mão no ar, para evitar uma discussão entre elas naquele exato momento. Hinata deduziu que todas aquelas garotas eram 'fãs' de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Enfim, vamos direto ao ponto, não querida? O Sasuke _não te pertence. _Você não merece ele. Então fique longe dele de uma vez por todas! –Ela puxou ainda mais o cabelo dela e a soltou bruscamente, fazendo com que caísse no chão. As lágrimas já começavam a se formar nos belos olhos perolados. –Até acha que pode vir vestida assim agora. Volte a usar seus casacos enormes e calças largas. Ninguém quer ver esse seu corpo. Aproveite e usa um saco pra esconder seu rosto também.

–E agora, você vai chorar? Deus, você é tão fraca! Não merece alguém como ele! Espera que ele venha te salvar sempre? Que pena pra você, aqui ele não pode vir. –Debochou Karin, seus cabelos vermelhos sob a cara da Hyuuga aos prantos e o reflexo de seus óculos escondendo seus olhos.

-Agora, você vai deixar ele de uma vez por todas, ou vamos ter que te fazer entender o que acontece com quem se mete com ele? E, _querida, _isso pode doer um pouco. Será uma idéia que você nunca vai esquecer. Entendeu?

Hinata nem levantou os olhos do chão. Simplesmente evitou olhar o rosto delas. Depois de passar sua mensagem, a turminha saiu do banheiro, deixando-a sozinha no chão. Ela se sentiu tão... fraca. Justo como elas disseram. Triste, por ser tratada desse jeito. Tentou segurar as lágrimas e o nó da garganta. Lavou seu rosto mais uma vez, e tentou sorrir diante do espelho. Não conseguiu muito bem, mas já tinha que ir: o sinal tocara.

-Hey, Hinata. Estava esperando você sair. Você não quer se atrasar, né? –Sasuke a assustou. Ele estava encostado na parede, e lhe cutucou o nariz ao vê-la sair. Somente então notou a vermelhidão nos olhos. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-N-não. Eu estou bem, vamos logo. –Mentiu, muito mal.

Ela conseguiu sorrir de verdade ao vê-lo perto de si. Ele realmente conseguia deixá-la feliz somente por... estar ali. Não importava o que os outros dissessem, ela o queria muito, e não estava disposta a perder. "Desculpe-me por ser egoísta..." Ela lutaria e suportaria aquilo por ele. Tê-lo, já era mais que ótimo. E ela não o incomodaria com isso. Era seu papel agüentar tudo que viesse também.

Ao ver o sorriso angelical se abrir no rosto delicado, Sasuke fez o mesmo, e deixou passar. Se ela quisesse contar, contaria. Em vez de insistir, decidiu apostar corrido até a sala de aula, que ele ganhou claro. E seu prêmio foi um beijo.

XXXXXXXX

-Hanabi? –Hinata perguntou ao abrir a porta de sua casa.

-Ohayo, onee-san.

-Okaeri. –Respondeu a mais velha sorrindo. –Como foi seu dia?

-Normal, e o seu? –Sua irmã respondia sem mudar de expressão. Era nessas horas que ela lhe lembrava ao seu pai. Hinata suspirou e foi subindo as escadas.

-Também. –Mentiu. Ao estar de costas, sua cara não pode traí-la, e sua irmã nem notou. "Estou ficando melhor em controlar minha voz..." Pensou. –Qualquer coisa estou no meu quarto.

-Ah, onee-san, Papai chega amanhã à noite. –Hinata parou nas escadas. –E ele disse para convidar a família Uchiha para jantar.

-O-ok... Eu irei amanhã de manhã avisar Mikoto-san. –Ela respirou fundo pensando no que diria no dia seguinte, e o que iria cozinhar.

XXXXXXX

-Bom dia Sasuke.

-Bom dia. –Sasuke coçou os olhos, e quando viu que ela havia se distraído, lhe deu um selinho, fazendo-a corar e ele esboçar um sorriso de lado.

-E-eto... Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Sua mãe já está acordada?

-Hã, sim, por quê? –Ele estava começando a ficar intrigado.

-Se importa se nos atrasarmos um pouco?

-Não.

Eles se dirigiu à casa dos Uchiha, Sasuke abriu a porta. Sua mãe encontrava-se na cozinha.

-Querido, tudo bem?

-Mãe, Hinata queria falar com você.

-Ah. –Soltou Mikoto ao então notar a pequena figura junto à seu filho. –Bom dia, Hinata. Em que posso ajudar? –Sorriu.

-D-desculpe incomodar... M-meu pai vem nos v-visitar hoje, e gostaria d-de convidar toda a família Uchiha para jantar hoje. Desculpe p-por avisar em cima da hora. –Hinata disse brincando com seus dedos e envergonhada.

-Claro! Não há problema nenhum, querida. E é uma boa hora pois o pai dos meninos chega hoje de viagem. Então seremos quatro à mais na sua casa. –Respondeu Mikoto sorrindo. –Quer ajuda para preparar a comida esta noite?

-N-não precisa. Muito obrigada, mas não se incomode. Estará tudo pronto às 19h30. –Hinata disse sorrindo e agradecendo.

-Muito bem então. Agora vão para a escola antes que se atrasem!

-Xau mãe.

-Boa aula para os dois.

XXXXXX

-Sasuke? Está tudo bem? –Hinata perguntou, tirando o moreno de seu transe. Ele estivera distraído varias vezes durante o dia.

-Hã? Ah, sim. Desculpa...

-No que você estava pensando? –Ele demorou para responder. –A-ano! Desculpa me intrometer! –Sasuke sorriu à reação dela.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu estou pensando no jantar de hoje à noite. –Ele pausou. –Eu vou conhecer seu pai.

-D-desculpa... –Ela murmurou.

-Não é sua culpa. Agente já falou disso, não se preocupe. –Ele lhe deu um sorriso de lado que a fez relaxar um pouco. Estava muito tensa com medo de que a cena do dia anterior se repita, e se sentia segura somente ao estar com ele. "Sou fraca... Não posso esperar que ele sempre venha me proteger." Mas ele a tirou de seus pensamentos também. –O que faremos? Eu tenho que me apresentar como seu namorado? Ele já sabe?

-N-não sei... Há uma chance de que Neji-nii-san já tenha falado com ele, mas talvez não.

-Bom, que tal deixarmos para ver na hora? –E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele tomou seus lábios.

-Hora de ir pra aula, pombinhos! –Gritou Ino passando por eles e rindo.

Sasuke praguejou e Hinata corou fortemente, logo se levantou e disparou para aula com o professor menos favorito do jovem Uchiha, Kakashi.

"Mas eu nunca vou me cansar dela." Pensou divertido.

XXXXXX

-Preciso passar no mercado. Podem ir, nos vemos depois. –Hinata disse para Sasuke e Neji que insistiam em acompanhá-la.

-Eu vou com você Hinata-sama. –Disse Neji, adiantando-se na direção da garota.

-Neji-nii-san! P-pare de me dizer "sama". Não precisa.

-Bom, ele eu não sei, mas eu vou com você. –Disse Sasuke apático, mas sério.

-M-mas não vai incomodar muito vocês? –Perguntou encabulada.

-Hinata-sama, eu não posso deixá-la andar sozinha pelas ruas à essa hora, e se aquele cara... –Neji parou no meio de sua frase mas Hinata entendeu seu ponto. Sasuke não sabia do que estavam falando mas viu pela cara da Hyuuga que era melhor não perguntar.

-Se quiser ir logo com isso, melhor não discutir. Você sabe como vai acabar mesmo. –Estabeleceu Sasuke e Hinata suspirou vencida.

No mercado, compraram um frango para oito pessoas e os ingredientes necessários para cozinhá-lo, assim como bebidas, legumes e frutas. Obviamente, os cavalheiros carregavam a maioria, deixando Hinata levar somente uma sacola de legumes não pesada.

-Melhor você ir se arrumar nesse tempo, Uchiha. –Expulsou Neji.

-Hmpf.

-Até depois, Sasuke-kun. –Hinata corou e agradeceu a ajuda. Ele sorriu de volta e atravessou a rua.

-Bom, vamos começar a preparar tudo.

-Hinata-sama, conte comigo para ajudá-la.

-Obrigada, nii-san. –Ela sorriu e começaram a organizar tudo. Seu pai chegaria em pouco tempo, e detestava ter que esperar.

XXXXX

-Mãe, posso entrar? –Perguntou Sasuke através da porta do quarto de seus pais.

-Calma querido. O que foi? –Disse a voz de Mikoto.

-Eu queria... falar um pouco com você.

-Vamos descer, seu pai ainda não está pronto.

Sasuke sentou na mesa da cozinha em frente à sua mãe.

-Sim?

-Como é o Sr. Hyuuga? –Sua mãe pareceu um pouco surpresa pela pergunta e respondeu:

-Bom, ele é um homem de negócios. Parecido com seu pai, não sei dizer bem a diferença. Um homem serio, raramente sorri, mas que por dentro é bom. Não se preocupe, ele vai gostar de você. –Ela sorriu e piscou para o seu filho, que desviou o olhar como se estivesse desinteressado. "Sasuke, Sasuke. De que adianta fingir?" Pensou divertida.

-E a mãe de Hinata?

-Ah. –Mikoto ficou bem surpresa pela pergunta de seu filho. Achava que ele já sabia. Meio sem-jeito, disse: –Sasuke, querido, a mãe de Hinata faleceu há um tempo atrás.

-Mas você não disse que vocês são amigas? –Ele não sabia disso. Hinata nunca falara sobre isso, mal falava sobre seu pai. Ele se sentiu mal por ela. Percebeu que ele ainda não a conhecia completamente.

-Sim, nos fomos amigas antes. Nos conhecemos na faculdade, éramos muito unidas. –Mikoto sorria com as lembranças. –Hinata é muito parecida com ela, sua beleza, seus cabelos, seu jeito tímido e gentil. Eu estava com ela quando ela conheceu Hiashi, foi um casamento arranjado, mas eles se amaram de verdade depois. Eu conheci seu pai através dela também.

Sasuke ouviu sua mãe tagarelar mais e mais sobre a Sra. Hyuuga.

-Ela... morreu um tempo atrás de câncer. A ultima vez que falei com ela, ela me pediu que se um dia eu conhecesse sua filha, para apresentá-la para você. –Ela sorriu. –E você fez um bom trabalho, Sasukezinho. –Ele desviou o olhar, encabulado pelo comentário de sua mãe, e um pouco irritado.

-Mikoto, vamos. –Chamou Fugaku Uchiha.

-Sim. –Ela viu às horas no relógio. Já eram quase 19h30, e como o Sr. Hyuuga, o Sr. Uchiha também não gostava de chegar atrasado.

XXXXX

Hinata acabava de se arrumar quando a campainha tocou. Junto com Hanabi, abriu a porta. Seu pai encontrava-se ali, com uma pequena mala na mãe, em traje formal. Ambas fizeram uma pequena reverencia.

-Bem-vindo otouto-san.

-Boa noite, Hinata, Hanabi. –Eles assentiu com a cabeça e entrou na casa. –Vejo que está tudo bem arrumado. Vou deixar as coisas no meu quarto.

Hinata soltou o ar quando ele saiu da sala. Sempre ficava extremamente nervosa sob o olhar severo de seu pai. Ela só o via sorrir de vez em quando era criança. Apos a morte de sua mãe, esse movimento nunca mais fora visto no rosto de seu pai.

-Calma, onee-san. Tudo vai dar certo. –Hanabi disse, seria, mas tentando animar sua irmã.

-Obrigada. –Murmurou.

Quando a campainha tocou novamente, enquanto a primogênita foi abrir a porta, o senhor Hiashi e Neji desceram para receber os convidados.

Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto e Sasuke Uchiha entraram na casa. Todos se cumprimentaram, os homens com apertos de mãos. Logo, sentaram-se na mesa. Hinata serviu a salada e vinho para os adultos. Água ou suco para os outros.

-Você está linda. –Murmurou Sasuke no seu ouvido. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela. Somente os adultos conversavam.

Depois, foi hora do prato principal. Todos servidos, começaram a comer.

-Está deliciosa, Hinata-san. –Comentou Itachi sorrindo para a garota.

-Hum, foi você que fez? Está delicioso. –Adicionou Fugaku.

-O-obrigada. –Corou Hinata, e manteve-se em silencio.

O jantar continuou tranqüilo, com algumas conversas fluindo em certos momentos. Até que começaram a falar sobre seus filhos.

-Então, e como encontra-se o futuro da sua empresa, Fugaku?

-Ah, não sabemos ainda. Itachi normalmente seria o próximo líder, mas ele ainda não se formou, e ele diz que assim que Sasuke se formar, ele largará seu posto para que ele o assuma. Apesar de ser meu filho mais velho, ele não se interessa muito pelo nosso negocio. Pelo menos tenho confiança de que se Itachi não for mesmo tomar meu lugar permanentemente, Sasuke será competente o suficiente para tomar seu posto.

Sasuke sentiu-se um aliviado de ver que seu pai sentia confiança nele, e seu irmão esboçou um sorriso, nem um pouco incomodado pelo assunto. Ambos já estavam acostumados com toda essa historia.

-Sei um pouco o que você quer dizer. Minha filha mais velha, Hinata, é a que deve assumir as Companhias Hyuuga depois de mim. Mas não acho que ela tem a mão firme, ou talvez até a capacidade para ficar no meu lugar. –Hiashi não se importava que todos ouvissem isso. Para ele, era a verdade e pronto. –Neji ou Hanabi seriam bem mais aptos à esse cargo que ela. Mas tradições são tradições e não contradizê-las. Ela terá que fazer esse trabalho cedo ou tarde por um tempo.

Neji e Hanabi manterá suas cabeças baixas. Todos da família sabiam da opinião de Hiashi. Sasuke começou a se enfurecer, mas Hinata pôs a mão em seu colo e lançou-lhe um sorriso meio triste. Ele teve que se conter. Mikoto, não gostando da tensão disse:

-Hinata, o que temos de sobremesa? –Sorriu, e Hinata retribuiu. Murmurou um obrigada discreto.

XXXXXX

O jantar acabou tranqüilo. Hanabi já havia se retirado para dormir e estavam todos se despedindo. Itachi beijou a mão de Hinata agradecendo o "adorável jantar" e vendo Sasuke começar a ficar irritado; Mikoto e Fugaku também agradeceram, e despediram-se. Sasuke já estava saindo pela porta quando Hiashi Hyuuga trovejou:

-Garoto, estou de olho em você. Uma palavra errada e eu vou saber.

Sasuke manteve o olhar do Hyuuga, e respondeu igualmente serio.

-Não se preocupe, isso não acontecerá. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Quando se Hiashi se virou apos fechar a porta, Hinata o olhava hesitante, querendo dizer algo mas sem saber o quê.

-O jantar estava bom, minha filha. Termine de arrumar tudo e vá dormir.

E com isso se retirou, deixando Hinata numa situação sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Neji a ajudou a sair de seu estado e disse que tudo ia ficar bem. A Hyuuga sorriu e começou a limpeza.

XXXXXX

O final de semana passou sem que o novo casal pudesse se encontrar. Hinata estava sempre ocupada com seu pai, e não pôde sair para se encontrar com Sasuke, para o desgosto dele. Ele passou os dois dias resmungando e no seu normal estado de mau-humor. Sua mãe ria ao pensar em como aquela garota de olhos perolados o fazia mudar tão rápido.

A manhã de segunda-feira chegou, e o Uchiha saía de casa. Viu a morena de olhos cor-de-nuvem observando o céu a sua espera, e não deixou de soltar seus costumeiro sorrisos de lado.

-Oi Hinata.

-O-oi Sasuke. –Ela gaguejou pela susto que ele lhe deu, mas logo o beijou.

-Senti sua falta Hime. –Ela corou feliz.

-*Cof *Cof. Bom dia Uchiha.

Sasuke se virou bem infeliz para ver Neji Hyuuga trancar a porta da casa de sua hime.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Indo para escola com a minha prima e um baka.

-Repete isso, por favor. –Sasuke disse com pouca paciência.

-Claro.

E eles começaram a brigar o resto do caminho, até se encontrarem com Naruto que se juntou à discussão. Hinata desistiu de tentar separá-los e riu de quão imaturos aqueles garotos podiam ser. Fazia um tempo que suas manhãs não eram tão divertidas. Não que ela estivesse reclamando de estar com sozinha com Sasuke... Pensou corando.

XXXXXX

-Hinata, eu queria falar com você sobre o jantar de sexta. –Começou Sasuke quando finalmente estavam sozinhos.

-Claro.

-Você... não se importa de seu pai dizer tudo aquilo? –Ele sabia que estava tocando num ponto sensível, mas queria saber. Ela era sua namorada, e podia se abrir com ele.

-B-bom... Não é nada de mais... –Ela tentou sorrir e fugir do assunto.

-Hime, pode me contar. Eu quero saber, eu quero te ajudar.

-Eu sei q-que ele tem razão m-mas... –Após uma longa pausa, disse. Tinha começado, mas não sabia como continuar.

-Te deixa triste o jeito como ele fala, não? –Ela assentiu, e ele suspirou.

-E-eu sei que a Hanabi ou o Neji são melhores. Eu só queria que houvesse um jeito de eu poder dar esse d-direito para um deles... Eu não quero virar uma mulher de negócios.

-O que você quer ser?

-... –Ela falou tão baixinho que ele pediu que repetisse. –Medica.

-Hum... –Ele sorriu de lado. –Combina com você. –Ela corou e sorriu um pouco.

-V-você acha?

-É. Você gosta de cuidar das pessoas, e talvez assim você se cuide melhor também. –Ele brincou, e ela riu baixinho.

-O que você quer fazer quando crescer?

-Bom... –Ele pensou um pouco olhando para o céu. –Eu pretendo assumir as empresas Uchiha. Mesmo meu irmão sendo o primogênito e sucessor de meu pai pela tradição, acho que podemos mudar. Não será a primeira vez, senão a segunda. O difícil será convencer meu pai. –Ele sorriu afetadamente. –Mas o que seria chegar no tempo sem passar por certas barreiras?

-Homens... –Revirou os olhos.

Ele a pegou de surpresa pela barriga e saíram correndo. Assim acabou aquele tema sobre o futuro, e sua segunda-feira.

XXXXXXXX

Terça foi um dia normal. Hinata fugiu o máximo que podia e nunca ficou sozinha. Entretanto, as garotas mandaram-lhe bilhetinhos ameaçando e xingando: "Sua v**, fique longe dele!" "Cuidado ao andar sozinha" entre outros. O mais assustador foi o de Karin ou de Sakura (Ela não tinha certeza). "Então, vai fazer o quê? Se não acho que terei que preparar algo bem especial para você ;)".

Hinata teve arrepios ao ler aquilo. Mas não iria pedir ajuda à mais ninguém, tinha que deixar de ser tão fraca e começar a lutar suas batalhas, do seu jeito.

XXXXX

-Hyuuga! –Hinata se virou para encontrar com Sakura. Estivera procurando ela, e sabia o que lhe dizer.

-Sakura-san.

-O que é? Me disseram que você queria falar comigo. Decidiu abandonar Sasuke? –A rosácea sorriu de um jeito maldoso. Hinata olhou para os lados. Não havia mais ninguém nos corredores da escola, todos já tinham ido embora. Sasuke estava no treino de futebol.

-S-sakura. M-me desculpe.

-Pelo quê? Tem muitas coisas. Vai logo! –Ela estava ficando impaciente e nervosa. Hinata engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, juntando forças para não gaguejar e dizer o que tinha pensado.

-Sakura, eu não vou deixar Sasuke. Não enquanto e-ele não quiser. Eu o amo e acho que ele me a-ama também. Não sei. Mas Sakura, por que você gosta dele? Quero dizer... Você já pensou em por que você... você beijou Naruto naquele dia? Não só para me machucar. Pelo menos é nisso que acredito. –"Argh. Tão ingênua! Me dá até nojo!" Pensava a Haruno. –Por que você não tenta lhe dar uma chance? Ele realmente gosta de você... Mais do que ele poderia gostar de mim, você não acha? Ele vê algo de bom em você, e eu confio no julgamento dele. –Hinata tentou sorrir docemente. –Eu... sinto muito mesmo por ter 'roubado' o Sasuke de você, mas tente ver outras pessoas. Foi o que eu fiz depois de Naruto, e achei alguém que eu realmente amo. Talvez eu não esteja entendendo seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke, mas se não forem realmente o que você que são... Tente. Desculpe...

Sakura não disse nada o tempo todo. Ficou pensando em várias coisas. Nada que conseguisse pensar em dizer, apenas ouviu.

-E-eu vou indo. Eu realmente sinto muito, de novo. B-boa sorte. Espero que um dia possamos s-ser amigas.

Hinata deu um sorriso sincero à Sakura, que se sentiu abalada pelas suas ultimas palavras. "Ela realmente pensa isso? Depois de tudo? Ela é só uma... uma... t-trouxa..." Pensou hesitante. A doce garota já havia saído de sua vista e a de cabelos rosas ficou perdida em pensamentos.

XXXXXXX

Ela podia sentir seu coração batendo forte, sua mente confusa, mas seu coração mais leve. Havia realmente dito tudo aquilo à ela? Portanto, não havia mentido. Disse a verdade. Sentia-se mal e bem ao mesmo tempo. Parou e encostou em uma parede. Respirou fundo e acalmou-se.

Sorriu, e mal podia esperar para ver Sasuke, mas prometera encontrar-se com Hanabi para ensinar-lhe a fazer macarrão. Era uma menina Gênio, mas não levava muito jeito para cozinha. "Finalmente podemos fazer coisas de irmãs!" Animada, começou a andar.

Ao estar passando pelo portão, ouviu alguém chamá-la. Virou-se, mas então pode ver somente uns cabelos pretos antes de braços fortes segurar seu corpo e um pano branco com cheiro estranho cobrir sua boca e seu nariz. Apos isso, escuridão total.

XXXXXXX

-Hinata? –berrou Sasuke na escola. Assim que saíra do treino viu cinco ligações perdidas de Hanabi. "Como diabos ela conseguiu meu numero? Bom, o que será que ela quer." Ao ligar de volta, Hanabi perguntou se ela estava com a sua irmã, que marcara com ela mas que não havia aparecido, e já fazia uma hora e meia. Preocupado, ele foi procurá-la. Ela não atendia o celular.

Para sua surpresa e pior irritação, encontrou-se com Sakura. Esta havia ficado ali desde sua conversa com a Hyuuga.

-Sasuke...? –Murmurou.

-O que é? –Respondeu-lhe irritado, continuava olhando por todos os lados. Sakura estava agindo estranho. Ela se aproximou lentamente, o que fez o garoto achar estranho.

-Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun... –Quando chegou perto, ela se jogou nele e tentou desesperadamente beijá-lo. Ele grunhiu e a empurrou longe, mas evitou usar muita força para que não caia no chão (embora quisesse, sabia que Hinata ficaria brava). Mas ele não pode conter a sua raiva.

-Você é louca? Fique longe de mim! Eu não quero nada com você.

-Por que não? –Ela gritou de volta. –Por que você prefere ela, a mim? Você não sente nada por mim? Eu? SAKURA HARUNO?

-Cale a boca! Hinata é mil vezes melhor que você. Ela é doce, gentil. E se preocupa genuinamente com os outros. Você só pensa em você! Acorda Sakura, o seu mundinho não é como você pensa. EU não quero você hoje, nunca quis, e não vou querer. Sua personalidade é completamente podre!

-Não! Eu sou tudo o que podem querer!

-Ah é? Você acha que eu não sei que você maltrata, abusa outros alunos? Que você faz tudo pensando em você? Me diz, por que então, já que você é tão maravilhosa, onde estão seus amigos?

Sakura pensou em Karin, mas essa havia deixado bem claro que elas só estavam colaborando para se livrar de Hinata. Pensou em Ino, mas...

-Isso mesmo. Tirando Ino, você nunca teve nenhum, não é? E até ela você espantou. O pior é que ela realmente se IMPORTA com você. Mas e você? Se importa com ela? Me diz se algum garoto, tirando o baka do Naruto, já gostou de você? Ou simplesmente tem medo ou não suportam você, que nem eu? Antes de xingar os outros, de falar deles, olhe-se num espelho. Você é um dos piores seres humanos que eu já vi.

Ele disse isso com raiva, e percebeu somente depois que fechara a boca. Mas era verdade que ela precisava ouvir tudo isso. Ela caiu no chão, ainda mais abalada que antes. Pensando sem parar. Tremendo.

-Eu sou bem melhor... –Murmurou.

-Melhora essa sua personalidade. Quando você mudar, venha falar comigo de novo. Até lá, fique longe de mim. –Ele disse com desprezo.

Apos um longo silencio, Sakura disse.

-Sasuke. Eu fiz algo muito ruim, acho. –Ela nem olhava para ele. Seus olhos esmeraldas, já comparados a de cobras, lagartos, e outros bichos deploráveis e não muito apreciados pela humanidade, encaravam o chão. –Um... um homem veio falar comigo. Ele me perguntou se eu conhecia Hinata Hyuuga. Eu respondi com desgosto e desprezo. E-ele sorriu e me perguntou se eu queria me livrar dela e se eu ajudaria...

-Sakura, o que você fez? –Sasuke disse muito lentamente e extremamente preocupado. Dependendo do que ela dissesse ele a mataria na hora.

-E-eu passei o endereço do armazém vazio depois do mercado e-e disse que hoje ela saia sozinha, sem você. E-ele pareceu satisfeito e foi embora, disse que eu não a veria tão cedo. –Depois de pensar e de uma única lagrima cair de seus olhos... –O que foi que eu fiz?

-Sakura, você é desprezível. –E ele a abandonou no chão frio da escola antes que fizesse algo que o levasse preso. Não conseguiria se segurar se ficasse um segunda mais ali.

Fim Capitulo 13

XXXXXXXXXXX

Enfim o que vocês acharam? Eu ainda precisava dar uma revisão nesse capitulo mas queria que alguém visse logo, hehe.

Desculpem meeeeesmo a demora! Eu tenho uma mega prova agora no final de novembro, mas tentarei lançar o próximo capitulo no começo de dezembro!

Por favor, continuem acompanhando e me digam sinceramente o que acham. (Se está muito clichê –bom, eu adoro clichês, mas acho que muitos talvez não seja legal, né? –se está ruim, etc...) Bom, bom fim de ano e feliz Halloween atrasado! Por favor, mandem reviews, ;P


	14. Chapter 14

Oláaaa… Então… sei que fazem uns dois anos ou mais desde o ultimo capitulo, e duvido muito que as pessoas que tenham começado esta fanfiction ainda se lembrem dela ou ainda gostem disto; mas me senti mal ao voltar hoje ao fanfiction e ver as reviews pedindo para eu terminar… A razao de eu nunca ter recebido aqueles reviews é que meu e-mail tinha sido bloqueado e com ele me esqueci de tudo isto :P

Mas escontrei hoje eles, e decidi terminar. Aqui vai uma parte do que eu já tinha começado a escrever em 2012, completado obviamente hoje. Para aqueles que ainda quiserem ler, juro que terminarei a historia dentro das próximas duas semanas, pois eu decidi finalmente encerrar este projeto.

Muito obrigado a todos que leram e à aqueles que leram e vão acompanhar o fim, digam-me o que acham! Agradeçø muito e peçø desculpas novamente pelo longo abandono da fanfic...

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

-Neji, seu desgraçado! Onde estava você agora que ela precisava da sua vigilância? –Sasuke murmurava sozinho, estressado. Sua mente estava a mil, pensando no que esse sumiço de Hinata e as palavras de Sakura poderiam significar.

Ele já tinha percebido, desde aquela primeira conversa na qual Hinata não falara claramente o motivo de sua mudança que algo mais grave deve ter acontecido. Essa duvida cresceu conforme pequenos indícios escaparam em comentários de Neji; e agora mais do que nunca ele estava furioso por não ter sido confiado com os detalhes.

Tantas possibilidades passavam pela sua cabeça... Ele tinha certeza que aquele homem que a tinha assustado no dia que ele a beijara, -o que parecia haver sido há instantes, pois ele ainda conseguia sentir a alegria que o dominara – era a pessoa por trás desta confusão.

-Sasuke! –Ele acordou de seu transe ao perceber que seu pés, correndo loucamente, o haviam finalmente trazido em frente a casa dos Hyuuga, e Hanabi o esperava na porta. –E então, você sabe onde ela está?

-Ela sumiu! –Ele rosnou, exasperado. –Sakura deu a algum homem informações indicando a ele que hoje Hinata estaria sozinha! Quem é ele? O que ele quer? –Sasuke estava tremendo de raiva, seus olhos onyx nunca demonstraram tanto medo e aflição. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, ele precisava encontrá-la. O que poderia a singela Hyuuga fazer contra um homem forte, ou pior, vários?

-Acalme-se Sasuke-san! –Hanabi assumira uma atitude de adulto naquele corpo de criança. Entretanto, apesar de pedir que o Uchiha relaxara, ela também parecia longe de tal acontecimento. –Entre, vou ligar para meu pai, e você liga para o Neji. Logo ligamos para a policia.

Intrigado com essa atitude da menina que costumava agir infantilmente perto dele, -e nunca tendo visto este lado da caçula Hyuuga – ele simplesmente assentiu e tentou controlar seu coração batente e a preocupação que fazia querê-lo sair gritando.

Como poderia tranquilizar-se quando a garota que ama está em perigo? A dor e desespero que sentia era inigualável a qualquer momento de sua vida; nem a noite no parque chegava perto disto.

* * *

Quando Hinata abriu os olhos, resquícios de um cheiro nauseante ainda invadiam seus poros. Ela se sentia tonta e fraca, seus sentidos voltando somente pouco a pouco.

Inicialmente, ela não conseguia ver direito seus arredores, mas a visão turva foi lentamente se ajustando a fraca luz do local, e ela se viu encerrada entre quatro paredes. Tentou mexer-se, mas seu corpo doía, e sentiu algo restringindo seus pés e suas mãos. "M-mas o que..." Finalmente entendeu que estes estavam amarrados e que o frio que sentia provinha do chão gelado. Ela conseguiu se mexer o suficiente para sentar-se em cima das pernas, mas um barulho atrás dela a fez parar qualquer outro movimento.

-Finalmente a princesinha acordou. –Ao ouvir a voz, o sangue da jovem gelou em suas veias. Aquele homem a encontrou de novo, e estava agora andando na frente dela. –Durmiu bem? Espero que sim, tentamos ser cuidadosos.

Hinata levantou os olhos trêmulos, e sentindo o medo invadi-la, reconheceu o rosto que a atormentou por seis meses e vinha as vezes assombrá-la em pesadelos. Abaixo suas perolas rapidamente para encarar o chão sujo onde se encontrava.

-Hidan-san... –Murmurou.

-Aaah, Hinata-chan, achou que se mudando iria simplesmente se livrar de mim? Realmente achou que eu não iria encontrá-la de novo? Por acaso se esqueceu de quem eu sou, e dos laços que nos ligam?

De repente, sentindo-se mais fraca do que quando acordou do efeito do clorofórmio, Hinata queria poder se encolher em uma bola e estar longe dali.

O homem pegou seus cabelos e puxou-os para que ela tivesse que olhá-lo. Ela soltou apenas um pequeno som protestando a brutalidade, e fechou-os negando-se a dar a ele o prazer de ver o terror em sua face. Rindo de sua vã resistência, Hidan jogou-a para o lado e soltou uma risada histérica.

-Himezinha, você sempre me diverte. Devo agir como no ultima vez para ver se agora você me dá o que quero?

A Hyuuga se encolheu no chão e começou a tremer, lembrando-se da dor que sentira meses antes. Porque ele não podia simplesmente deixa-la em paz? Ela se sentia mal pelo que acontecera, mas tentara ajudá-lo, em vão.

* * *

-Sakura, você tem certeza que esse é o endereço que você passou para o homem?! – Gritara Sasuke pela terceira vez. Desde que conhecera a rosácea e esta passara a infernizar sua vida todos os dias, ele nunca havia perdido o controle deste jeito; mas seu limite havia estourado naquela hora no pátio e todas sua forças se voltavam a encontrar sua hime.

-Sim, Sasuke, eu juro! –Sakura chorava incontrolavelmente na delegacia de Konoha. Desde que fora convocada e questionada, a menina se arrependia profundamente do que havia feito e estava apavorada por encontrar-se em tal situação. "O que foi que eu fiz... O que foi que eu fiz... Mas se alguém quer machucá-la, é porque ela deve ter feito algo horrível, não é minha culpa...". A menina dos olhos verdes tentava se justificar em sua cabeça; mas sem resultados, pois a culpa crescia a cada instante que a primogênita dos Hyuuga continuava sumida.

-Jovem, vamos ter que tirar você da sala se continuar pressionando-a assim! –Exclamou o policial à Sasuke, que estava sendo restringido pelo seu irmão para não avançar na menina.

-Se algo acontecer à ela, você vai levar a culpa, Haruno! –E com um forte chacoalho, ele se livrou do irmão e saiu da sala. "Eu não posso ficar aqui, sem fazer nada, só assistindo eles fazerem ligações! Eu quero saber quem é esse Hidan e o que ele quer com ela, o que ele é capaz de fazer!"

Hanabi, na pressa de buscar o pai, o primo -e por enquanto ninguém havia de fato conseguido falar com os homens Hyuuga-, e explicar a situação à policia, não havia ainda explicado ao Uchiha o que estava acontecendo direito. Este, extremamente nervoso por não saber, estava com os nervos a flor da pele; mas pior ainda, se sentia um inútil por não fazer nada.

Sasuke, desde que compreendera que a amava, sabia que era capaz de brigar, de quebrar ossos, de destruir qualquer um; iria à extremos somente para que ela não chorasse. E agora, não importando o quanto ele mais quisesse, ele não sabia como ajuda-la.

Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais ele sentia seu ar indo embora, suas forças sumindo aos poucos e sendo substituídas por um terror profundo do que pode ter acontecido.

Ele precisava sair, e andando pela delegacia como um louco, saiu de lá e adentrou na chuva que começara minutos antes. Em busca de ar puro e tentando clarear sua mente ofuscada por pensamentos aterradores, ele andou até sentir suas pernas fraquejarem e sentou a beira da rua, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Ele sentia os pingos encharcando sua roupa, batendo em suas costas e molhando seu cabelo, do mesmo modo que seus olhos ameaçavam fazer com seu rosto naquele momento protegido por suas mãos inúteis. Seu desespero era forte demais para deixá-lo raciocinar, seu medo grande o suficiente para paralisá-lo e ele simplesmente... estava perdido.

Alguém se aproximou por trás, e bateu em suas costas. O Uchiha se levantou no instante e assim que o fez, recebeu um soco no rosto.

-Mas que diabos...!

-Mas que diabos digo eu Uchiha! O que você está fazendo aí, chorando, enquanto a Hinata corre perigo? Que tipo de homem é você!

Um homem de cabelos ruivos estava à sua frente, os olhos verdes possessos de raiva e preocupação encarando-o. Sua roupa também estava encharcada, sinal de que devia estar na chuva a um tempo.

-Se você é o tipo de ficar aí, fraquejando, então você não merece ela! Não sei o que te faz pensar que você tem o direito de estar com ela se nem sequer tem coragem pra procurá-la! Onde você estava quando ela foi levada? Você não devia protegê-la?

Gaara gritava tudo isso enquanto dava empurrões em Sasuke no meio da rua. Este, pego de surpresa e ainda fraquejando –como lhe acusara o ruivo, não tinha soltado reação sequer, até as ultimas palavras do agresor. Ele se alçou e pulou no pescoço do outro. Eles rolaram no chão, desferindo socos e chutes, brigando selvagemente debaixo do choro do céu.

-Agora você tem forças, agora você se mexe?! –O ruivo urrava.

Ele nunca havia falado muito com Sasuke, e Sasuke raramente havia sequer ouvido sua voz; geralmente quando ele saía da biblioteca com Hinata e ele os ouvia combinando a próxima vez. Entretanto, as palavras do Suna carregavam tanta raiva, e dirigidas Sasuke, que este não pode deixar de explodir; e desferindo um soco em plena face do ruivo, quebrando o nariz do garoto, ele levantou e se afastou.

-Eu sei... EU SEI! –O moreno berrou colocando as mãos nas tempôras. –É tudo culpa minha! Se eu... se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção...! Se eu tivesse colocado Sakura no lugar muito antes...! Se somente eu...! Eu sei que eu devia ter estado com ela!

-Cala a boca, Sasuke! Não é disso que estou falando! Você também não tem que ficar 24 horas com ela e vigiar tudo o que ela faz, ela também é forte e sabe se cuidar! Eu estou te acusnado de outra coisa, seu covarde! –Respondeu Gaara, ainda no chão, e acariciando seu nariz dolorido, com um cotovelo servindo de apoio no asfalto.

-Então do quê, Gaara? Do quê? Porque eu estou aqui, perdendo minha cabeça, sem saber o que fazer! –Rosnou Sasuke, uma mistura de raiva e angustia em sua voz.

-Justamente, _aqui._ O que você faz aqui? Você deveria estar procurando-a, sem descansar por aí! Você vai simplesmente se enfiar aqui e chorar como uma criança pequena enquanto você somente _espera_ que a policia a encontre? Eu esperava mais de você Uchiha.

-O que você segure então, Suna?

-Que você se levante, e venha comigo.

Sasuke, perplexo, piscou os olhos para tentar ver se entendeu direito; e ao ver o ruivo estendendo-lhe a mão; finalmente se mexeu, e estendeu a sua, para ajuda-lo a levantar. Eles trocaram olhares, e Gaara soltou um leve sorriso.

-Pelo menos vejo que você sabe lutar como homem.

-Quer ajuda com esse sangue? –Perguntou Sasuke, resmungando para lembrar-lhe que perdera. Ele não gostava muito da antiga proximidade do ruivo com sua namorada, mas ele devia admitir que neste momento, após esta cena bizarra; ele estava imensamente grato por ele ter lhe acordado de sua inutilidade. E se ele tinha um jeito de ajudar, ele teria uma divida com ele que jamais seria possível de pagar.

-Sasuke, -Gaara suspirou. – você está assim agora porque não sabe o que fazer. E acredite, eu estou tão desesperado em encontrar Hinata como você. Mas você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, muitos podem te ajudar. Nem seria por você, mas por que Hinata é importante para muitos. Vocês dois tem que aprender que não estão sozinhos.

* * *

-Brincadeira Hinata, querida, não vai ser como da ultima vez. Enfim, não exatamente. Um carro está vindo nos buscar para te levar a sua nova locação. Se você ficar somente bem quietinha...

-P-pa-pare, p-p-por favor, Hidan-san. M-m-meu pai não f-fez por mal! E-Eu l-lhe expliquei q-quando...

-Quando você veio esfregar na minha cara que eu estava arruinado?

-N-não! E-eu só que-queria te ajudar! –Hinata gaguejava tanto com medo daquele homem, que ela nem conseguia se entender direito. De qualquer jeito, suas tentativas soavam inúteis, pois ele estava determinado em não entender sua proposta.

-Cale a boca! –Ele gritou desferindo-lhe um chute na barriga. –Agora aguarde, tenho que resolver uns assuntos e logo voltarei aqui, perto de você, minha adorável Hyuuga. –E soltando uma risada louca que fazia a espinha da garota tremer, o homem saiu da pela única porta do local. A ultima coisa que Hinata ouviu foi click da tranca.

O desespero que ela sentia era grande demais, as lagrimas já escorriam pela sua face. Era a segunda vez que ela se sentia tão abandonada e desolada em sua vida, e de novo pelo mesmo homem. Somente que; da ultima vez ela foi salva por Neji e seu pai. Mas seu pai havia viajado de novo naquela manhã e levado Neji consigo. Quem poderia salvá-la agora?

De novo, ela se sentia fraca, sempre dependendo de alguém. Deuses, ela nem conseguia parar de gaguejar! Quem ela esperava que viesse salvá-la? "Sasuke...". A imagem do moreno veio em sua mente, e ela não pode deixar de lembrar do alivio que ela ressentiu quando este a salvou no mercado; e a protegeu quando Hidan aparecera na escola. E ela também se lembrou da vez que ele a deixou chorar em seu ombro, e cuidou dela na enfermaria. Vez e outra ele a havia salvado de seus medos e suas tristezas. Vez e outra ela havia dependido dele. Vez e outra ela havia imposto sua fraqueza nas pessoas que ela amava.

Foi por ser fraca e ingênua que Hidan a atormentava agora; foi por ser estupida e incapaz de cuidar-se que ela se encontrava naquele lugar. Com raiva de si mesma, Hinata enxugou suas lágrimas em seu ombro. Chega de depender dos outros. Chega de chorar que nem criança e gaguejar feito idiota. Ela já fora um fardo grande demais para os outros; é hora de tomar as coisas em mãos. "Sasuke-kun, eu quero te ver... Não se preocupe comigo, por favor." Pensou ela, e sentindo um pouco de coragem crescer em seu peito, determinação em seus olhos perolados, ela fungou uma ultima vez e analisou suas opções.

* * *

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre quem está com ela? –Perguntou Gaara, ao arrastar Sasuke até sua casa.

-Hanabi não teve tempo de me explicar nada, sei somente que o nome do... é 'Hidan'. –Disse Sasuke se enxugando com uma toalha que Gaara lhe passou. –Onde estão Temari e Kankurou?

-Saíram, estão indo avisar os outros, nos vamos começar uma busca em grande escala por Hinata. –Respondeu o ruivo, pegando o telefone da casa e começando a discar um numero.

-Os outros, como assim? –Sasuke estava confuso, não conseguia ver como poderiam ajudar,

-Sei que você não confia muito nos outros Sasuke, eu sou igual. Mas ultimamente... percebi que Hinata atrai as pessoas, e foi o que ela fez comigo. Todos que gostam dela não vão querer ficar simplesmente parados, cada um vai querer ajudar. E é melhor isso do que...

-Ficar parado na chuva. –Completou o moreno com leve irritação. Como pôde ser tão fraco?

-Alô? Temari? O nome do cara é Hidan. Vou procurar ele agora, mas avise quem você puder. Sim, já estou com ele e ele já está funcional. Sim, tentarei averiguar. Até depois. –Gaara e Temari falaram freneticamente no telefone; Sasuke não pode ouvir as palavras da irmã mais velha do Suna, mas conseguiu distinguir a voz falando rapidamente.

-Funcional? –Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Mas a preocupação ainda estava presente demais para que ele se preocupasse com tais detalhes. Enquanto isso, Gaara estava ligando o computador. –Você vai pesquisar esse cara?

-Sim. Temos que achar o máximo de informação possível, apesar de só termos o primeiro nome dele.

Naquele instante, o telefone de Sasuke começou a vibrar em seu bolso. Era Itachi, que ele havia abandonado na delegacia sem avisar nada. Sentindo-se mais idiota ainda, ele atendeu.

-_Sasuke, seu imbecil, onde você está? Você sumiu à meia hora! _–Sasuke sentia a preocupação na voz de seu irmão. Para Itachi, seu irmão mais novo era a preocupação maior de sua vida, e também sua prioridade principal.

-Desculpa Itachi, eu precisava... de ar fresco. –Sasuke suspirou no telefone. –Eles encontraram algo? –Perguntou esperançoso.

-_Não... O endereço que Sakura passou nunca nem chegou a ser contatado por alguém hoje, o homem deve ter desconfiado que ela iria acabar abrindo a boca._ –Sasuke suspirou frustrado, eles não haviam avançado em nada. –_Mas Hanabi conseguiu finalmente falar com Neji e seu pai, e eles estão voltando. Devem chegar em algumas horas_. –"Grande ajuda, até lá tudo pode ter acontecido!" Pensou o mais novo dos irmãos. "Mas não posso dizer nada, estou aqui e não consegui ajudar até agora..." Completou em sua mente, se sentindo pior ainda.

-Ela está aí com você? Preciso falar com ela.

-_Sim, só um instante._

_-Sasuke-san? _–Sasuke ouviu a voz da menina-adulta pelo telefone, e se perguntou como ela conseguia soar tão calma, quando até os fundos de sua alma tremulavam com temor pela garota sumida. A mais nova dos Hyuuga era repleta de coragem, impressionou-se. –_Você quer que eu te explique agora?_

-Por favor Hanabi, eu preciso saber. –Em contraste, a voz de Sasuke parecia de outra pessoa. O medo de perder alguém transformava as pessoas.

-_Ok. Primeiro, fique tranquilo, ele não vai matá-la. _–O Uchiha respirou fundo. Isso não era o suficiente para tranquilizá-lo. –_Hidan é filho do dono de uma empresa concorrente a nossa. Ano passado, Hiashi bateu eles nas vendas e destruiu a companhia deles, arruinando a família inteira. Hidan, que deveria assumir a chefia da companhia uma vez que terminasse a faculdade, foi o que mais sofreu com essa perda. Hinata, sentindo-se muito mal pelas ações da nossa família, sem consultar nosso pai, foi prestar visita à família e oferecer ajuda. Hidan tomou isso com um... insulto. Como se ela tivesse ido para zombar deles. –"_Que idiota, como se Hinata fosse capaz disso." –_Ele fingiu ser cordial na hora e querer aceitar a ajuda dela, o que a fez ficar feliz, pensar que eles não guardaram rancor. Mas Hidan viu nela a oportunidade de se vingar de nós e recuperar o que perdera. Na próxima vez que ela o viu, ele havia marcado o encontro, e a sequestrou. Durante quatro dias não sabíamos onde, nem como, ela estava. Ela não havia avisado ninguém, pois estava sozinha no internato, somente uma professora Anko que a havia ajudado muito por lá sabia que ela tinha saído encontrar um homem chamado Hidan. Meu primo logo ligou os pontos e meu pai mandou a policia ver a antiga empresa da família agora falida. Eles a encontraram lá, machucada, magra e desidratada. Quando ela finalmente recuperou sua voz do choque, ela disse que Hidan a abandonara ao ouvir que já sabiam de sua identidade no radio. Mas que havia prometido voltar._

Sasuke não conseguia proferir palavras. Ao seu lado, Gaara, com seus ouvidos aguçados, havia ouvido tudo e também não conseguia processar o que ouvira. A meiga Hyuuga havia passado por isso? Somente por tentar ajudar?

Sasuke sentia sua boca seca, e tentando umedece-la para proferir palavras, finalmente conseguiu pronunciar:

-E o que ele queria, afinal? Esse...! –Ele não conseguia nem encontrar um jeito de descrever o dito homem. O nojo e ódio que invadiam seu coração eram demasiados para colocar me palavras.

-_O plano dele era força-la a se casar com ele, e tomar posse da nossa empresa através do nome dela. Mas ele a maltratou, Sasuke, ele... foi cruel com ela._ –Ele finalmente ouviu a voz de Hanabi fraquejar, e sua fúria cresceu. Ele precisava salvar Hinata, de um jeito ou de outro. E quando o encontrasse, ia sofrer demais.

-Hanabi, se vocês tiverem mais alguma informação, me avise. –E ao ouvir a menina assentir, ele desligou.

-Sasuke... Eu encontrei uma foto dele, já mandei para Temari. Estão todos procurando por um lugar onde ele pode ter sido visto. –Murmurou Gaara, também juntando com dificuldade sons em sua boca. O moreno podia ver ele estava tendo problemas em controlar sua raiva também, o nariz ainda um pouco torto e a camiseta suja de sangue contrastando com o rosto do ruivo.

-Gaara, me dá essa foto. –Sasuke trincou os dentes, mal conseguia respirar. –Você tem razão, eu preciso sair, eu preciso encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. –"Para fazê-lo pagar".

Com a foto impressa na mão, Sasuke saiu da casa dos Suna mais determinado do que jamais esteve na vida. Ele iria encontrar esse tal de Hidan, e ele iria ter Hinata sã e salva em seus braços mais uma vez.

A chuva continuava caindo fortemente, mas agora ele nem a sentia. Parecia espumar de tanto desgosto que sentia. Como alguém poderia ser capaz de machucar alguém que nunca fizera mal? Como alguém poderia ser frio a esse ponto?

Ele se sentia frio, gelado por dentro. Mas não era porque não sentia mais nada, era porque agora ele havia um objetivo fixo; e ele não iria parar até encontrá-lo.

Seu telefone tocou mais uma vez. Era uma mensagem de Gaara: "_**Shino encontrou um homem que disse ter visto Hidan negociando com o dono de um armazém umas quadras depois do parque."**_

O Uchiha nunca correu tanto na sua vida, e seus olhos onyx nunca brilharam com tanta intensidade.

* * *

Hinata mexia freneticamente seus braços, roçando seus pulsos tentando libertar suas mãos. Havia visto em um filme isto funcionar. A heroína tentando se soltar mexia os braços até que se soltava. Somente que aqui, eles estavam firmemente presos em suas costas, e ela não podia sequer tentar morder para ajudar. A minutos elas se esforçava, e sentia sua pele do pulso raspando na superfície áspera da corda, mas acreditava que de fato, ela estava afrouxando.

Pouco a pouco, a dor começou a ficar insuportável, mas com as lagrimas voltando aos seus olhos, e tentando respirar fundo para se manter calma; ela não parou. Ela começou a sentir um liquido escorrendo e sabia que estava bem ferida, mas ainda apesar disso, do latejamento e da dor, ela não parou; determinada. Finalmente, depois de agonizantes esforços, ela sentiu sua mão direita conseguir se soltar, e com um suspiro de alivio e vitória, ela se libertou.

Logo, esfregou somente um pouco seus pulsos, mas evitou olhá-los -pois acreditava que ver o machucado aumentava a dor-, e seguiu em tentar libertar seus pés; o que foi muito mais fácil.

Finalmente, vendo-se capaz de fazer algo, mais uma onda de coragem e adrenalina invadiu-a. Ela estava conseguindo; não, ela ia conseguir. Só precisava agora achar uma outra saída...

A sala estava completamente vazia, depravada de qualquer móvel. Havia somente duas janelas em um parede que davam para um beco escuro, mas elas não se abriam. Hinata tentou em vão levantá-las, empurrá-las; seu esforços de nada serviram. Começando a sentir-se desesperada mais uma vez, demorou mais para que ela se acalma-se. "Não posso simplesmente desistir, preciso sair daqui... Hanabi, Neji... Sasuke... Devem estar preocupados. Tenho que fazer algo desta vez."

Hinata decidiu arriscar-se, e com todas as forças que ela tinha, começou a bater no vidro. Ela bateu com o ombro, e chutou com todas suas forças. Parecia não fazer nada... mas quando ela imaginou Hidan abrindo aquela porta de novo... A combinação que lhe deu força antes voltou mais uma vez, e a adrelina fez uma grande diferença: O vidro se rachou um pouco.

Com um ultimo chute que pareceu para Hinata ter feito ela quebrar o pé, o vidro finalmente cedeu, e ela suspirou, exausta.

**Fim Capitulo 14.**

* * *

Sim, apesar de tudo, eu continuo com os clichês. Eu guardei todas as ideias com as quais eu tinha começado a historia, e tentei guardar a essencia do começo; mas em três anos a percepção das coisas muda muito, então não sei se consegui manter o mesmo ritmo de antes… Digam-me se acharem que mudou demais o jeito da escrita, a maneira dos personagens.

Mas o essencial que eu queria mostrar com esse sequestro é a evolucao das personagens que levará eles até o fim desta historia ao final que eles merecem. Todos eles.

Mandem reviews com suas criticas, ideias, e obrigada mais uma vez a todos que leram ^^ e maaaaaaaais desculpas pelo intevalo se alguem que aguardou todo este tempo voltar para os capítulos finais da historia :P


End file.
